MY DONGSAENG AND MY LOVE
by Anissa Lee13
Summary: EPILOG IS UP . Kyuhyun yang selalu merasa cintanya terhadap Sungmin adalah benar, namun tidak dengan yang lain yang mengatakan cintanya adalah salah besar. GS/KyuMin/DLDR/RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**MY DONGSAENG AND MY LOVE**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GS | Typo(s) | Membosankan | ide cerita yang pasaran**

**Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka masing masing**

**^Happy reading^**

" Sungmin, apa Kyuhyun masih tidur?". Tanya seorang yoeja anggun yang tengah sibuk menghidangkan sarapan diatas meja.

" sepertinya belum Eomma". Jawab yeoja manis yang dipanggil Sungmin tadi. Cho Sungmin, adalah anak sulung dari pasangan Cho Hanggeng dan Cho Heechul. Sosoknya adalah perpaduan sempurna yang diwarisi Appa dan Eommanya, wajahnya yang cantik dan manis seperti Heechul, dan juga sifat baik dan wibawa seperti Hanggeng.

Tak jarang rekan bisnis Hanggeng membujuk Hanggeng untuk menjodohkan Sungmin dengan anak mereka. Tapi sepertinya namja yang masih terlihat gagah diusia yang tak muda lagi itubelum siap untuk melepas anak perempuannya.

Beda lagi dengan sang Eomma, ia selalu mencoba menjodohkan Sungmin dengan anak dari teman temannya, walau akhirnya Sungmin selalu menolak dengan halus karena alasan ia ingin fokus dengan kuliahnya terlebih dahulu.

" Bangunkan dia Min, dia bisa terlambat ke kampus nanti ". Perintah Heechul seraya menyodorkan secangkair kopi hitam pada Hanggeng. Sedangkan Sungmin, terus saja berkutat dengan buku catatan catatannya tanpa mengindahkan perintah dari Heechul. Yeoja bermata kelinci itu sesekali membolak balikan lembar bukunya dan mencatat yang menurutnya penting.

" Ya! Cho Sungmin! Kau tak mendengarkan Eomma mu eoh?" Heechul sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Sungmin yang merasakan aura hitam sang Eomma pun hanya berdecak sebal, tanpa berkata apapun, yeoja itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah kamar Kyuhyun yang terletak dilantai dua rumah itu.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah putra bungsu Hanggeng dan Heechul, dan pastinya adik dari Sungmin. Namja berumur 19 tahun itu selain mempunyai wajah yang tampan, ia juga mempunyai otak yang cerdas. Terbukti ia bisa menyamai tingkatnya dengan Sungmin yang notabene berjarak dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

Kyuhyun bukanlah typical namja yang manja, namun jika berdekatan dengan Sungmin, sosoknya yang dingin dan cuek dengan sekelilingnya seakan menguap tak bersisa.

" Yeobo, sepertinya Sungmin memang benar benar sibuk, harusnya kau saja yang membangunkannya tadi". Ucap Hanggeng setelah menyeruput kopi buatan istri tercintanya.

" Aish.. kau tau sendiri kan, jika aku yang membangunkannya, bocah itu tidak akan bangun, ia lebih mendengarkan kata kata Sungmin dari pada aku".

Hanggeng tersenyum melihat wajah frustasi Heechul. Kyuhyun memang sering sekali tak mendengarkan kata kata Heechul, bahkan dia orang pertama yang menolak jika Heechul mencoba menjodohkan Sungmin dengan namja pilihannya.

" Hannie, hari ini aku akan mengenalkan Sungmin dengan anak Leeteuk, kau mengingatnya bukan?". Lanjut Heechul.

" Leeteuk? Istri Choi Kangin? Apa mereka sudah kembali dari Jepang?".

" Ne, mereka sudah kembali seminggu yang lalu, dan ku dengar anaknya yang bernama Choi Siwon itu juga sudah kembali dari Inggris". Jawab Heechul yang sedikit mengukir seringaian di bibirnya.

" Jinjja? Lalu kau akan menjodohkannya dengan Sungmin?".

" Ne, aku yakin Sungmin tak akan menolaknya, karena selain tampan dan pintar, Siwon juga sudah mapan, salah satu perusahaan Kangin berkembang pesat dibawah pimpinannya".

" Benarkah? Hah.. rasanya aku belum siap melepaskan anakku ". Hanggeng menghela nafas berat. Disandarkannya tubuh itu pada punggung kursi yang ia duduki.

" Kau tak boleh seperti itu Hannie, aku melakukannya agar Sungmin mendapatkan yang terbaik, aku rasa Sungmin sudah cukup umur untuk menikah, apa kau tak ingin segera menimang cucu eoh?".

Hanggeng kembali tersenyum, tak bias dipungkiri ia memang menginginkan seorang cucu yang kelak akan meramaikan suasana rumah. Mengingat kedua anaknya yang sudah tumbuh dewasa dan tentu saja sibuk dengan urusan masing masing.

" Bagaimana?". Tanya Heechul semangat.

" Terserah kau saja, tapi jangan memaksa jika Sungmin tak mau". Jawab Hanggeng lembut.

" Baiklah, tapi aku yakin kali ini akan berhasil". Heechul tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Hanggeng, pasalnya baru kali ini mengizinkannya, dari dulu ia selalu menolak ide Heechul, dan terpaksa yeoja berumur di awal empat puluh tahun itu melancarkan misinya tanpa sepengetahuan Hanggeng.

Terlihat seorang yeoja sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus dengan muka kesal yang ditekuk sedemikian rupa. Disampingnya tentu saja sang adik yang tengah menyeringai puas dengan sorot mata yang fokus memainkan PSP kesayangannya.

" Semua ini karnamu Kyu". Ucap ketus yeoja manis yang tak lain adalah Sungmin.

" Mwo?". Sang adik – Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dialihkannya pandangan dari benda kecil itu kearah Sungmin yang juga berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya. " Ya! Noona! Itu juga kelasku, bukan hanya kau yang diusir, aku juga, jadi jangan menyalahkanku, salahkan saja Pak tua itu, padahal kita hanya terlambat 15 menit ". Lanjutnya sedikit emosi.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun, ditatapnya wajah namja berambut coklat terang itu dengan garang. "kalau saja kau langsung bangun tadi, kita tidak akan terlambat bodoh!".

**-flashback-**

Krieet-

Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Sungmin memasuki kamar bernuansa biru itu. Wajahnya yag sudah kesal bertambah kesal saat melihat namja yang masih menikmati tidurnya walau matahari sudah menampakan sosoknya sedari tadi.

" Cho Kyuhyun, cepat bangun, pagi ini kita ada kelas". Titah Sungmin sambil menyingkap selimut yang menutupi setengah badan Kyuhyun.

Tak ada respon, sepertinya Kyuhyun masih enggan membuka ,matanya. Sungmin yang sudah kesal, bertambah kesal, dan semakin kesal itu hendak mengguncang kasar tubuh Kyuhyun, namun urung saat tangan nakal Kyuhyun menarik tubuh mungill itu dalam dekapannya.

" Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat bangun".

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sedikit menggeliat menyamankan posisinya. " Sebentar Noona, biarkan seperti ini sebentar".

"Kita bisa terlambat bodoh, cepat bangun". Sekuat tenaga Sungmin melepaskan dekapan Kyuhyun. Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun membuka matanya jengah.

" Aish.. aku masih mengantuk Noona".

" Siapa suruh kau bermain game semalaman. Cepat mandi!". Sungmin hendak membalikkan badannya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Sungmin, membuat yoeja itu kembali menatapnya.

" Wae?".

" Apa Noona mencintaiku?".

" Tentu saja, kau kan dongsaeng ku ". Jawab Sungmin datar.

" Ani Noona, tapi aku tidak hanya menganggapmu sebagai noona ku saja".

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun, ia pun perlahan memundurkan sedikit badannya saat wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat.

" A- ap- apa maksudmu?". Tanya Sungmin terbata bata. Kyuhyun mengembangkan seringaiannya melihat raut gugup Sungmin. Wajahnya yang seperti itu benar benar terlihat tambah manis.

" Karna kau juga Baby sister ku Noona". Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin sekilas, dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi yang terletak dikamarnya.

Sungmin hanya terdiam mendapatkan ciuman tiba tiba di pipiya, pikirannya masih sibuk mencerna kalimat Kyuhyun barusan. " Ya!Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau bilang barusan hah? Aku bukan Baby Sister mu!" teriak Sungmin murka.

**-flashback end-**

" Sudahlah Noona, tak ada salahnya jika kita tidak masuk kelas sekali".

Sungmin hanya berdecak sebal dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, merasa tertinggal Kyuhyun sedikit berlari menyamai langkah yeoja itu. " Lebih baik kita ke kantin saja, aku tidak sempat sarapan tadi".

" Shireo, aku mau ke perpustakaan, kau ke kantin saja sendiri".

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, yeoja penyuka warna pink itu benar benar maniak dengan yang berbau buku. Tak di rumah, tak di kampus, jika ada waktu luang pastilah buku sebagai pelariannya.

" Apa ber jam jam membaca di rumah masih belum cukup juga?".

Sungmin tak menjawab, ia hanya menoleh kea rah Kyuhyun sekilas, dan terus melangkah menuju perpustakaan yang terletak dipojok kampus.

" terserah kau saja Noona, aku benar benar lapar sekarang". Ujar Kyuhyun. Namja jangkung itu membalikan badannya, melangkah gontai menuju kantin yang sudah terlihat ramai.

Sungmin meletakakkan beberapa buku di salah satu meja perpustakaan. Ruangan besar yang dipenuhi hampir semua jenis buku itu terlihat sepi, hanya beberapapengunjung dan penjaga perpustakaan saja, mengingat tempat itu adalah tempat favorit yang paling tidak di minati oleh sebagian besar mahasiswa.

Saat hendak membuka salah satu bulu yang ia pilih, tiba tiba ponselnya bergetar. Diliriknya layar ponsel itu, sedetik kemudian tangannya terulur mengambil benda bergetar yang juga terletak diatas meja.

" Yeobseo". Sapa Sungmin pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"Yeobsoe Minnie-ah". Sahut suara yeoja yang amat sungmin kenal.

" Ne, ada apa Eomma menelpon ku?" Tanya Sungmin pada yeoja yang ia panggil Eomma – Heechul.

" Apa sepulang kuliah nanti kau sibuk sayang?".

" Sepertinya tidak, waeyo Eomma?".

" Ah, apa kau mau menemani Eomma bertemu dengan teman Eomma? Appa mu ada meeting nanti siang, dan Eomma juga tak mungkin mengajak dongsaeng mu itu".

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab, ia mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba kembali menerawang apa yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu. " Eomma tak berniat menjodohkan ku lagi kan?".

" Ya! Cho Sungmin, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Eomma memang benar benar ingn bertemu dengan teman Eomma, dia baru pulang dari Jepang, dan kami sudah lama tak bertemu". Dusta Heechul. Istri Hanggeng itu memang tak sepenuhnya berbohong, semua perkataannya memang benar, hanya saja ia tak membertahukan tentang anak temannya itu.

" Arraseo Eomma, tak perlu berteriak seperti itu, telinga ku bias sakit". Decak Sungmin sambil menengok kesekelilingnya, siapa tau pengunjug lain yang ada di sana juga mendengar teriakan 'indah' Sungmin dan menjadi terganggu. Sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan Cho Sungmin.

" Gomawo Minnie-ah, kau memang anak Eomma yang paling cantik". Sungmin tertunduk malas, tentu saja yeoja itu anaknya yang paling cantik, karna Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja.

" Nanti Eomma akan menjemputmu, kau jangan beri tahu Kyuhyun ne? kalau bocah itu tahu, ia pasti akan mengganggu". Lanjut Heechul.

" Ne Eomma".

" Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti siang Chagi, anyeong".

" Anyeong".

Setelah mengakhiri percakapannya, diletakkannya kembali benda kecil itu disisi meja tempatnya membaca. Ia pun membuka lembaran buku tebal yang hendak dibacanya tadi. Membaca dengan serius setip kalimat yang tersusun rapih dibuku itu. Suasana yang tenang benar bnar membuatnya tenggelam dalam ribuan huruf yang berjejer disana.

Sudah hampir 20 menit yeoja itu tak bergeming dari duduknya, manic matanya terus saja menatap lekat buku itu. Seketika mulutnya yang sedari tadi bergerak kecil pun berhenti saat menyadari seseorang telah berdiri dihadapannya.

" Anyeong Sungmin". Sapa seorang namja pada Sungmin. Namja bermata sabit itu terlihat tampan dengan kemeja abu abu nya, terlebih senyum manisnya itu, tak sedikit yeoja yeoja yang menggilainya.

" Anyeong Yesung Seonsaengnim". Jawab Sungmin tersenyum manis padanya. " duduklah". Tanpa disuruh dua kali, namja yang di panggil seonsaengnim itu langsung mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi kosong di depan Sungmin.

Choi Jongwon, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Yesung, dia adalah dosen termuda di kampus tempat Sungmin menuntut ilmu. Diumur 25 tahun dan sudah menjadi dosen, membuat para mahasiswi di kampus memutuskan urat malunya dengan terang terangan menyatakan perasaan cinta mereka.

" Kau sendirian Sungmin?"

" Seperti yang Yesung Seonsaengnim lihat". Jawab Sungmin tetap dengan senyumannya. Mereka sudah lama mengenal, karena Yesung adalah guru les privat Sungmin saat SMA dulu. Yesung sedikit terpesona di buatnya, wajah Sungmin yang cantik dan sifatnya yang ramah itulah alasan Yesung menaruh perasaan cintanya beberapa tahun lalu, sebelum yeoja cantik membuatnya tak berpaling pada yeoja lain.

" Ck, panggil Oppa saja seperti biasa, kita tidak berada dikelas bukan?"

" Hehe, Arraseo Oppa". Jawab Sungmin memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya.

" Bukankah kau ada kelas pagi ini? Kenapa sekarang berada di sini?".

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, ditutupnya buku tebal itu, Yesung mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang seketika berubah lesu.

" Aku terlambat, dan Baek Seonsaengnim tak mengijinkan ku mengikuti kelas". Yesung menahan tawanya, sangat lucu, karna yeoja yang terkenal dengan mahasiswa teladan yang cantik tidak di izinkan mengikuti kelas karena terlambat.

" Eh? Kemana saja Oppa seminggu ini? Aku tak melihat Oppa di kampus?". Lanjut Sungmin dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

" Ah, itu, ehm.. aku mengambil cuti, iya cuti". Jawab Yesung gugup.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, ia sadar dengan gelagat aneh Yesung, tapi yeoja itu memilih tidak menanyakannya lebih lanjut.

Dua sosok itu hanyut dalam obrolan seru mereka. Sesekali Sungmin tertawa lepas mendegar cerita Yesung, tanpa mereka sadari sosok namja sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

" Ck, menyebalkan sekali". Gerutu seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Tangannya terus saja mengacak acak semangkuk ramen dengan sumpit di genggaman tangan kanannya.

Siang di musim semi ini terasa panas saat memorinya teringat pemandangan tak sedap di perpustakaan pagi tadi. Dan rasa lapar itu pun menghilang entah kemana.

" Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah berkali kali mengatakannya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?". Tanya Donghae dengan nada kesal. Namja itu adalah sahabat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka sudah sangat akrab, bahkan Heechul dan Hanggeng sudah menganggap Donghae sebagai anaknya sendiri.

" Kau mengenal Yesung?"

" Mwo? Maksudmu Yesung Seonsaengnim?". Donghae mendelik kaget mendengar sahabatnya sangat errr tak sopan memanggil dosennya dengan nama saja.

" Ne, aku rasa dia terlalu mencari perhatian pada Minnie Noona, menjengkelkan sekali".

" Wae? Bukankah kalian sudah lama mengenal, dan kau lupa tuan Cho? Sungmin itu yeoja cantik, jadi pantas jika ia mencari perhatian Sungmin".

" Ck berbicara denganmu membuatku semakin kesal, aku heran mengapa Hyukie Noona bisa menyukai ikan menyebalkan sepertimu".

" Ya! Aku ini lebih tua dari mu, sopanlah sedikit, dan panggil aku Hyung.". Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan emosi Donghae, karena namja bermarga Lee itu bukan kali pertamanya melayangkan protes padanya.

" Kau ini terlalu protective sebagai dongsaeng, seperti kekasihnya saja". Ucap Donghae setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Sepertinya Donghae tak menyadari seringaian Kyuhyun saat mendengar kalimatnya.

" Mau ku beri tahu sesuatu?".

" Apa?".

" Siapa namaku?". Donghae menatap aneh Kyuhyun, pertanyaan itu benar benar konyol menurutnya.

" Cukup menjawabnya saja Hyung, tak usah menatapku seperti itu".

" hah.. dasar aneh, namamu ya Cho Kyuhyun".

" lalu Minnie Noona?". Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

" Pertanyaan bodoh apa lagi itu?"

" Ya! Lee Donghae, tak bisakah kau menjawabnya saja?".

" Ck, kau salah makan tadi pagi? Tentu saja namanya Cho Sungmin, aku tau itu".

" Marga kita sama bukan?".

" Tentu saja, karna kalian adalah kakak beradik". Jawab Donghae setelah meneguk minumannya.

" Bukan hanya itu".

" Apa maksudmu?". Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya, ia tak mengerti dengan maksud Kyuhyun, wajahnya berubah serius saat Kyuhyun member isyarat ketika ia hendak membisikan sesuatu.

" MWO?". Mata Donghae membulat tak percaya dengan ucapan lirih Kyuhyun yang menyapa telinganya.

**T.B.C/END**

**Huaaa.. FF apa ini, geje banget.. huhuhu**

**Ini FF kedua ku, yang pertama one shot, jadi sekarang mau nyoba bikin beberapa chapter.**

**Gomawo yang sudah mampir dan review FF pertamaku.**

**Gomawo juga buat yang udah mampir baca di FF ini.**

**Kyumin momentnya belum banyak, masih tahap pengenalan tokoh di chapter ini. Author janji next chapter munculin (?) Kyumin moment.**

**Tapi tergantung reaeders nya juga, mau lanjut atau delete?**

**Review ne… gomawo…**

**Yang punya LINE bisa di add saya nya 'anissalee'**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY DONGSAENG AND MY LOVE**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GS | Typo(s) | Membosankan | Ide cerita yang pasaran**

**Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka masing masing**

**Mungkin akan bertambah cast seiring berjalan (?) nya ini ff.**

**^Happy Reading^**

" Aneh sekali, kenapa dia bisa terlambat?". Ucap seorang yeoja bertubuh langsing di tengah kerumunan mahasiswa yang berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Entahlah". Sahut yeoja mungil disebelahnya seraya mengangkat bahunya.

Mereka adalah sahabat Sungmin dan sudah di pastikan juga sahabat Kyuhyun. Yeoja manis bertubuh langsing itu adalah Lee Eunhyuk. Sedangkan yeoja mungil berambut hitam panjang adalah Kim Ryeowook. Mereka cukup terkenal di kampus mereka.

Lee Eunhyuk adalah Lead dancer di club dance kampus, dan Ryeowook, permainan pianonya yang sangat indah menobatkan ia sebagai pemenang di banyak perlombaan lomba musik. Karena itulah nama mereka sudah tak asing lagi di telinga mahasiswa lainnya.

"kau sudah mengirim pesan padanya? Dimana dia sekarang Wookie?"

"Ne, dia bilang Heechul Ahjuma mengajaknya pergi, jadi dia pulang duluan". Jawab Ryeowook yang lebih sering di panggil Wookie.

"begitu, ya sudah, kajja kita ke kantin saja, Donghae sudah menunggu ku, Kyuhyun juga bersamanya sekarang". Ryeowook mengangguk dengan usul Eunhyuk.

"Wookie"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Ryeowook sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk yang ikut menolehkan pendangannya.

Namja pemilik suara itu berjalan cepat menghampiri Ryeowook. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya menganga melihat namja tampan yang kini sudah berada persis di depan mereka. Eunhyuk akui bahwa namja itu memang jauh lebih tampan dari kekasihnya, Lee Donghae.

"Siwon Oppa, kau kemari?". Tanya Ryeowook yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman manis namja yang diketahui bernama Siwon.

"Ada perlu apa Oppa?". Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Hanya mencari seseorang". Jawab Siwon ramah.

"Ehem…". Eunhyuk berdehem kecil, menyadarkan bahwa sahabatnya itu telah mengacuhkannya.

"Ah, Oppa, kenalkan dua Eunhyuk, temanku". Ujar Ryeowook pada Siwon. Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi menekuk wajahnya, berubah seketika dan tersenyum manis pada Siwon.

"Anyeong, Lee Eunhyuk imnida". Eunhyuk sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Anyeong, Choi Siwon imnida, senang bertemu dengan mu Eunhyuk-ssi"

"Tak usah seformal itu, panggil saja Hyukie".

"Ah, ne Hyukie". Jawab Siwon. "Wookie, kau melihat Yesung hyung? Dimana dia?"

Eunhyuk yang merasa aneh beralih menatap Ryeowook lekat. Menyadari hal itu. Ryeowook nampak sedikit gugup dibuatnya.

"Ah, Yesung seonsaengnim, aku tak melihatnya, aku juga tak tau ia dimana?". Jawab Ryeowook gugup.

"Aneh sekali, kenapa menanyakan Yesung seonsaengnim pada Wookie?". Batin Eunhyuk. Pantas jika yeoja itu Nampak heran, karna Ryeowook sangat tak peduli dengan Dosen tampan itu, dingin dan acuh seperti itulah tepatnya.

"Masa kau tak tau, kau kan- ". Kalimat Siwon terputus saat matanya menangkap gelengan kecil kepala Ryeowook yang tak disadari Eunhyuk. Beruntunglah kau Kim Ryeowook, karena manja bertubuh atletis itu mengerti maksudmu. "Kau kan muridnya?". Lanjut Siwon.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya lega setelah melirik Eunhyuk yang mengangguk paham.

"Siwon Oppa, mungkin Yesung seonsaengnim sedang mengisi di kelasnya, kami akan pergi ke kantin, kau bisa menunggu disana bersama kami". Tawar Eunhyuk.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih, mungkin lain kali saja, ake sedikit terburu buru hari ini". Tolak Siwon halus.

"Ah begitu". Eunhyuk berujar sedikit kecewa.

"Kau yakin Oppa". Tanya Ryeowook lagi, yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman yang menampakan lesung pipit namja itu.

.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan brutal, banyak alasan yang menyulut rasa kesalnya itu. Sungmin meninggalkannya dan pergi terlebih dahulu, mengirimkan pesan bahwa ia pergi menemani Hoobaenya Lee Taemin mengunjungi pameran buku. Sedangkan Eunhyuk mengatakan bahwa Sungmin pergi bersama Heechul, tentu saja Kyuhyun kesal karena merasa dibohongi.

"Pasti Eomma ingin menjodohkan Minnie Noona lagi"

"Apa sekarang kau menerimanya Noona?"

"Kau itu milikku, aku tak akan merelakanmu dengan namja lain". Racau Kyuhyun seraya mempercepat laju mobilnya.

.

"Teukie". Heechul memeluk tubuh Leeteuk erat,berpisah belasan tahun membuatnya sangat merindukan istri Choi Kangin itu. Tak beda dengan Heechul, leeteuk pun membalas pelukan Heechul erat.

"Kau semakin cantik saja Chullie-ah". Puji Leeteuk setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Heechul merona malu mendengarnya, sifat Leeteuk memang tak berubah, dari dulu ia sering memuji Heechul, tapi apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk memang benar, yeoja paruh baya itu masih layak mendapatkan pujian itu.

"Tentu saja". Jawab Leeteuk bangga laku terkikik geli.

"Ah, Teukie, ini Sungmin, ku harap kau tak lupa". Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka pada Sungmin.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang, terakhir kali aku melihatmu kau masih sangat kecil, bahkan kau semakin cantik".

"Ahjuma, kau terlalu berlebihan, mianhamnida aku tidak mengingat". Ucap Sungmin sesopan mungkin sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Gwenchana, kita sudah lama tak bertemu, jadi wajar jika kai tak mengingatku".

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pesan makanan saja". Kedua yeoja itu mengangguk atas usul Heechul. Setelah memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman, mereka kembali larut dalam obrolan dua yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Mian, anakku terlambat, dia bilang ada urusan sebantar tadi". Ucap Leeteuk setelah pelayan selesai menghidangkan pesanan mereka. Heechul tersenyum kaku menyadari tatapan tajam Sungmin.

"Ah gwenchana, anakmu pasti sangat sibuk me - ".

"Eomma". Kalimat Heechul terputus saat suara berat seorang namja mengintrupsi mereka.

"terkeculai Sungmin, sedetik kemudian mereka menoleh ke atah namja bertubuh tinggi yang kini berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Anyeong haseyo". Sapa namja itu lembut. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya melihat namja yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Heechul menyeringai saat melihat mata anaknya berbinar kagum melihat sosok namja tampan didepannya. Hey, Sungmin juga seorang yeoja, jadi wajar jika ia terpesona dengan ketampanan namja yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan salah satu member Super Junior.

"Anyeong, duduklah Siwonie". Heechul tersenyum hangat, dan mempersilahkan namja itu – Siwon menempati kursi disebalah Leeteuk.

.

Mobil hitam mewah itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah megah bernuansa putih. Dengan sigap yeoja yang duduk disamping pengemudi itu melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan.

"Gomawoyo Siwon-ssi, maaf merepotkanmu".

"Cheonmaneyo, jangan seformal itu Min, dan aku merasa tak direpotkan olehmu". Jawab Siwon ramah.

"Eomma ku hobby sekali belanja, tega sekali eomma menitipkanku padamu untuk diantar pulang". Siwon terkikik geli melihat wajah kesal Sungmin yang malah terkesan sangat imut.

"Eomma ku juga seperti itu, aku senang mengantarmu pulang, jika tidak aku sedah matu bosan menemaninya memasuki semua toko di Mall itu".

"Jinjja?".

Siwon mengangguk mantap membenarkan ucapannya. Tangan Sungmin terulur membuka pintu mobil itu. Sebelum masuk kerumahnya, yeoja itu berdiri disisi mobil dan membungkuk melihat Siwon dari jendela yang sengaja dibuka. "Kau yakin tak ingin mampir dulu?".

"Lain kali saja "

"Baiklah hati-hati dijalan ne" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya, setelah membalas lambaian Sungmin, Siwon menginjakan pedal gas mobilnya menembus jalanan lengang itu. Ditempat lain terlihat seorang namja yang berdiri dibalik jendela kamar seraya mengepal tangannya geram. Jika diperhatikan kamar bercat pink itu pastilah bukan kamarnya.

Ckleek..

Sungmin terkejut melihat namja yang sedang berdiri angkuh dibibir jendela kamarnya, tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam itu, Sungmn melenggang santai dan meletakan tasnyadi atas nakas.

" Kau bilang pergi dengan Teamin?" ucap kyuhyun dingin tetap dengan posisinya .

"eomma memintaku menemaninya bertemu dengan Leeteuk Ahjuma, kau tau sendiri kan jika Eomma sudah meminta", Sungmin menundudukan tubuhnya ditepi ranjang, membelakangi Kyuhun yang Sungmin yakini aura gelap telah menyelimut namja itu. Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras melihat sikap Sungmin yang acuh, tak ada maaf yang keluar sesuai harapan Kyuhyun .

"Lalu, mengapa kau pulang dengan namja itu? Siapa dia? Apa sekarang kau setuju dengan Eomma yang selalu menjodohkan mu? Ck tak kusangka". Cibir Kyuhyun yang sudah berada didepan Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu? Sopan lah sedikit Kyu". Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun, walau Sungmin sangat memanjakan Kyuhyun bahkan hampir tak pernah marah, tapi menurut Sungmin kata-kata tak sopan itu cukup membuatnya kesal.

"Siapa dia?"

" Dia Choi Siwon, putra Leeteuk ahjuma"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sebentar menahan rasa sakit saat tangan kekar Kyuhyun mencengeram bahunya kuat. "Apa kau menyukai nya?". Sungmin hanya diam membuang wajahnya agar tak menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Bersikaplah sopan pada Noona mu cho kyuhyun !.

"Aku sudah sembuh Noona, aku sudah mengingat semua" ucap Kyuhyun lembut, hati Sungmin bergetar, jantungnya terdetak tak karuan, ia pun mencoba memberanikan diri menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"aku sudah lama mengingat itu semua Noona". lanjutnya lagi.

"aku tak mengerti maksudmu".

"apa sekarang kau yang amnesia Noona?". Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya, dilipatnya kedua tangan itu. Sampai kapan kau akan berbohong padaku bahwa kau adalah Noona kandungku?"

"Apa yang kau katakan ? aku itu Noona mu ". Jawab Sungmin berusaha keras menutupi rasa gugupnya yang masih bisa diajak kompromi.

"Aku bilang aku sudah sembuh Noona, aku sudah mengingat semuanya".

Lebih dari tiga tahun Sungmin menyusun, bukan, tepatnya merubah ingatan Kyuhyun semenjak dinyatakan amnesia akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya . Memang benar Sungmin bukanlah Noona kandung Kyuhyun, karena Sungmin hanya anak yang diadopsi Heechul dan Hanggaeng saat berumur dua tahun.

Saat beranjak dewasa Kyuhyun merasakan perasaaan yang aneh saat didekat Sungmin, rasanya namja itu ingin memliki Sungmin lebih dari seorang kakak. Namun Kyuhyun patut bernafas lega saat ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan HanChul dan sungmin.

Berat memang bagi Heechul dan Hanggeng memberitahu kebenaran pada Sungmin, namun cepat atau lambat Sungmin memang harus tau. Sepakat mereka merahasiakan ini dari Kyuhyun. Heechul dan Hanggeng menyadari bahwa anaknya itu mencintai lebih dari Saudara.

Apa yang Heechul dan Hanggeng takuti akhirnya terjadi juga, dengan lancang Kyuhyun meminta Heechul dan Hanggeng untuk merestui mereka. Tak akan? Tentu saja, apa kata orang jika anak mereka malah menjadi sepasang pengantin.

Kepala Sungmin serasa akan hancur saat dihadapi sebuah pilihan, menuruti orang yang sudah merawatnya, atau pergi dengan orang yang dicintainya. Sepertinya rasa cinta itu sangat besar sampai ia memilih pergi bersama Kyuhyun.

Benturan, gesekan, dan rasa sakit saat kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka membuat mereka tergeletak tak berdaya, hanya luka lecet dibeberapa tempat yang Sungmin alami, sedangkan Kyuhyun ia harus mengalami amnesia.

Tak ingin anaknya pergi lagi, Heechul memohon pada Sungmin untuk melupakan semua kejadian yang mereka alami, meminta Sungmin untuk mengubur cintanya, menjalani kehidupan seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku Noona?". Kyuhyun mengecup bibir tipis Sungmin sekilas. Diam. Seperti itulah yang Sungmin lakukan, ia tak meolak, juga tak menanggapinya.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku Ming, bersatu seperti dulu lagi, bersabarlah, ku mohon". Bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

.

"Noona, apa masih lama, aku sudah lapar". Rengek seorang namja yang membiarkan yeoja itu sibuk di dapur memasak makan malam.

"Ck, sebentar lagi, kau tidak sabaran sekali". Ujar yeoja itu. Walau memasak adalah kesukaannya, tapi didesak seperti itu membutanya sedikit kesal. " Siwon Oppa, tolong panggilkan Hyungmu, makanannya sudah hampir siap".

Namja bernama Siwon itu menjawab dengan anggukan, baru beberapa langkah orang yang disebut Hyungnya itu sedah menampakan dirinya.

"Tak perlu".

"Yesung Oppa, kau sudah bangun?". Tanya yeoja itu tanpa menduakan acara memasaknya.

"Ne Wookie". Jawab Yesung. Yeoja itu – Ryeowook menggeliat tak nyaman Saat Yesung memeluknya dari belakang sedikit mengganggu siwon, memutar bola matanya enggan, melihat dua sosok itu.

"jangan membuatku iri hyung, mentang-mentang kalian sudah menikah, bermesraan tak tau tempat seperti itu".

Yesung dan Reywook tersenyum geli melihat wajah Siwon yang di tekuk sedemikian rupa, tangan namja itu terus memeluk tubuh ramping Ryewook tak memperdulikan yeoja itu yang kesusahan menghidangkan -tiba ponsel Siwon bergetar,dengan cepat ia merogoh sakunya, menekan tombol hijau setelah tulisan "my mom"terpampang di ponselnya.

"Yeobseo…" sapa Siwon lembut.

"…."

"Ne eomma, aku sudah mengantarnya,seperti yang eomma minta".

"…."

"Ah aku-". Siwon melirik Yesung yang menggelangkan kepalanya ". aku sedang di rumah Onew, mungkin pulang malam".

"…."

"Ne eomma, anyeong". Siwon kembali menaruh ponsel di yang di tunggu akhirnya siap juga, dan mereka kini sudah berkumpul di meja makan.

"Kapan kau pulang Hyung?". Kata Siwon memulai percakapan terlebih dulu." Aku sudah kembali ke Korea, tapi kau malah tak di rumah".

"Kami pasti pulang, tapi belum tau kapan" jawab Yesung tenang sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Ryeowook.

"Eomma merindukanmu Hyung".

"Arra,"

"Yesung oppa, Siwon Oppa benar, Leeteuk Ahjuma merindukanmu, pulanglah ,aku tak apa". Reywook mencoba memberikan ide yang bertolak belakang dengan hatinya.

"Tidak serkarang, karena aku tidak mau jauh dari istriku, bukan hanya aku, tapi kau juga ikut bersamaku nyonya Choi " ucap Yesung egois.

Ryeowook belum terbiasa dengan sebutan Nyonya Choi. Walau sudah seminggu menjadi istri Choi Jongwoon, tetaplah semburat merah itu menghiasi pipinya. Siwon tersenyum melihat mereka, walau ia sedih karna Hyungnya tak kunjung kembali ke rumah , tapi di lain sisi, ia amat bahagia dengan keluarga kecil yang Hyungnya bina itu.

'**Chagi, besok Appa akan menjemputmu, Appa berniat mengenalkanmu dengan anak rekan Appa, Appa harap kau tak menolaknya**.'

Reywook tersedak saat membaca pesan dari sang Appa di cekatan Yesung menyodorkan segelas air yang langsung diteguk habis Ryeowoook.

"Wae?".

"Aniyo Oppa, hanya tersedak biasa ". Jawab Ryeowook meyakinkan Yesung.

.

Diruang makan yang cukup mewah itu berkumpul sebuah keluarga yang tengah menikmati makan malam, tak banyak percakapan yang keluar dari mulut mereka, suasana malam hari ini benar benar berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Minne-ah bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Siwon?". Heechul membuka suaranya memecahkan keheningan malam itu.

"Ah, Siwon? Dia tampan dan baik Eomma". Jawab Sungmin seraya tersenyum tipis, tak sadarkah mereka ada satu orang yang mengutuk kata kata itu?.

"Chagiya, Eomma berniat menjodohkan mu dengan Siwonie, apa kau mau? Bukankah kau bilang dia tampan dan baik? Aku rasa pilihan Eomma tepat untukmu".

"Mwo?'. Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan tawaran sang Eomma.

Pluk –

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun meletakan sumpitnya diatas meja, tangannya menyambar gelas dan meneguk air itu hingga habis, berharap kepalanya mendingin dengan air yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Mereka sedikit kaget dengan tingkah Kyuhyun, kecuali Sungmin yang sudah menyangka akan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat, berdoa agar kata kata yang ia keluarkan adalah yang terbaik. "Ne Eomma, aku akan mencobanya".

Mata Heechul berbinar mendengarnya, Hanggen pun ikut tersenyum bahagia, dan Kyuhyun? Namja itu menoleh menatap nanar Sungmin.

"Jinjja? Gomawo chagi..". ucap Heechul senang. " Kyuhyun-ah, besok kau tak ada acara bukan?" Sambungnya.

"Wae?". Tanyanya datar.

"Rekan Appa mu mengundang kita makan malam besok, jadi Eomma harap kau ada waktu".

"Baiklah". Jawab Kyuhyun malas. Ia menyuapkan makanan pada mulutnya walau sedari tadi napsu makannya sudah lenyap.

"Em.. Eomma juga akan mengenalkan mu pada seorang yeoja Kyuhyun-ah".

Sungmin urung menyuapkan sepotong daging saat Heechul menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tak bisa ditutupi, denyut sakit telah menyerang hatinya.

"Apa Eomma juga akan menjodohkan ku seperti Minnie Noona?". Heechul berdecak sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat nada ketus keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini, Eomma hanya berniat mengenalkanmu saja". Sanggah Heechul.

"Jika Eomma ingin menjodohkan ku, aku taka pa, aku bersedia"

Mereka terkejut dengan penuturan Kyuhyun. Ini adalah hal langka karena namja itu menuruti perintah Heechul, terlebih menyetujui tentang perjodohan yang amat di tentangnya.

"Benarkah?".

"Ne eomma, jika Minnie Noona menikah dengan orang lain, maka aku aku harus menikah dengan orang lain juga bukan?". Jawab Kyuhyun penuh penekanan pada kalimatnya.

"Kyu" .Batin Sungmin yang sedang berdiam kaku, berbeda dengan Heechul yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Hangeng menatap kedua anaknya penuh arti, karna ialah orang yang menyadari tingkah kedua anaknya itu, bahkan jauh sebelum ini, dan itulah yang menyebabkannya selalu menolak ide Heechul. Ia sangat tau perasaan anak perempuannya itu yang masih mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Inikah yang kau inginkan Noona, baiklah, aku ikuti permainanmu". Ucapnya sengit dalam hati. Jika berbicara tentang menikah- pernikahan, namja itu teringat akan ucapannya pada Donghae tadi siang.

'aku dan Minnie Noona adalah suami istri' begitulah kalimat yang Kyuhyun bisikan pada Donghae. Terang saja Donghae sangat terkejut, karena yang ia tahu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah kakak beradik.

'terkejutkah? Atau pura pura terkejut?'seperti itulah segelintir kalimat yang berkecamuk di kepala Kyuhyun. Namja itu sudah lelah dengan permainan orang orang di sekelilingnya. Orang orang yang berpura pura tak tahu akan masa lalunya, orang orang yang menentang cintanya, dan selalu meyakinkan bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah saudara kandung.

"kau bahkan ikut berbohong Hyung? Apa mereka menyuruhmu melakukan itu? Bukankah dulu kau orang yang paling tau perasaan ku pada Minne Noona?"

"Tapi sayangnya aku sudah sembuh Hyung? Ingatanku sudah kembali sekarang". Racau Kyuhyun yang ia amat yakin tak ada satupun dari merka yang mendengarnya.

**T.B.C/END**

**Ebuset.. ff apa ini.. huee kacau, banyak pengulangan kata kata yang errrr typo juga.**

**Anyeong.. *lambai lambai tangan Kyuhyun.**

**Gomawo gomawo gomawo..**

**Berkat review chingudeul, aku dengan senang hati melanjutkan ff ga jelas ini.**

**Sedikit curhat, sebenernya kemaren malem hampir udah siap Publish, tapi gatot gegara ketiduran di depan Laptop sampe pagi. Salahkan saja Bittersweet- Suju lagu galau se Indonesia raya yang merambah ke Korea Selatan yang bikin saya berasa di nina boboin.**

**Saya putuskan buat Update 2 hari sekali di malem hari, sibuk sedang melanda dan menguras waktu dan bak mandi saya. *Loh?**

**Apalagi sodara saya minta diajarain Cover dance buat ujian praktek yang menurut sya masih sangat lamaaaaaaaaaaaaa. *tendang yeodongsaeng. Kkk**

**Ah.. kenapa malah jadi curhat. Mian kalo ff ini semakin ga jelas ga karuan.**

**Mian mian mian.**

**Review ne chingu.. gomawo.**

**Big thanks to : **

**Fishyevil : JewlesStar : Kim Ryokie : KyuPuyuh137 : Reva kyuminelf : : Nurichan4 : : Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : HachiBabyMinnie : Leesangjin : Park Min Rin : : **

Re Review :

Kim Ryokie :Thor up yg cpet yeee...trus ffy yg ringan ajja jgn terlalu maksain ntar feely gk bkay sok tau cma ksih saran ok lanjut.

- Gomawo atas sarannya, ne saya juga mau buat ff yang ringan saja, cukup badan saya saja yang berat. Kkk~

KyuPuyuh137 : Incest kah? Uwoww.  
Sayang sekali bukan Yaoi. Tapi, saya tetap akan membacanya :)  
next yak :)

-Gomawo. Ne nanti saya coba buat Yaoi setelahnya. Gomawo lagi.

**ANYEONG...**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY DONGSAENG AND MY LOVE**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GS | Typo(s) | Membosankan | Ide cerita yang pasaran**

**Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka masing masing**

**Mungkin akan bertambah cast seiring berjalan (?) nya ini ff.**

**^Happy Reading^**

Suasana yang sudah tak di bilang pagi itu serasa amat sangat berbeda bagi yeoja cantik bernama Sungmin, tak ada celotehan, tak ada rengekan, bahkan tak ada ciuman pipi yang selalu dicuri oleh sang adik yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun.

Kejadian tadi malam benar-benar membuat jarak antara mereka. Kyuhyun yang selalu bangun terlambat kini memilih bangun lebih awal dan berangkat lebih dulu. Tentu saja membuat sang kepala keluarga nampak sedikit bingung yang tak disadari oleh sang istri.

Sungmin berjalan lesu menyusuri tiap jengkal lantai menuju ruang kelasnya, masih ada waktu 30menit sebelum kelas dimulai, jadi tak masalah jika yeoja itu berjalan selambat Ddangkoma (?).

"Sungmin". Teriak seorang namja dari arah kejauhan.

Walau pikirannya nampak kacau, tapi Sungmin masih bisa mencerna suara panggilan itu. Langkahnya terhenti dan reflek membalikkan badannya melihat sumber suara yang menampakkan sosok namja yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kau sendiri?". Tanya namja itu yang kini sudah berada disamping Sungmin, menyelaraskan langkah Sungmin yang tetap seperti langkah Ddangkoma (?).

"Eum..." .Jawabnya lirih serta menganggukkan kepalanya lesu.

"Sungmin, kemarin Kyuhyun mengatakan padaku bahwa kalian adalah suami istri, aku terkejut sekali mendengarnya." . Namja itu berujar semangat yang di jawab dengan lirikan tajam Sungmin.

"Apa itu benar? Bukankah yang ku tahu kalian adalah kakak beradik?". Ujarnya lagi tanpa menatap Sungmin.

"Ya! Lee Donghae, kau tampak bodoh jika berakting seperti itu didepanku." Cibir Sungmin pada namja yang dipanggilnya Lee Donghae. Mendapat cibiran sengit yeoja itu, Donghae hanya tersenyum geli dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Tapi mengapa kau sendiri? Mana evil itu?".

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, lalu merapikan poninya yang sedikit berantakan karena hembusan angin. "Aku takut Hae-ah?".

Donghae menautkan alisnya, wajahnya nampak sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Sungmin. "Wae? Apa kalian bertengkar? Hhh... ku rasa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar Min. Kalian seperti suami istri saja, bermesraan, lalu bertengkar, kemudian bergelayut manja. Ucapanku benar kan?".

"Berhentilah beromong kosong Lee Donghae!". Sungmin berdecak sebal seraya mendaratkan pukulan kecil dikepala Donghae, membuat sang empunya mengeluh sakit.

"Ingatannya sudah kembali Hae!". Sungmin berkata lirih namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Donghae. Berterimakasihlah pada koridor yang sepi itu sehingga suara Sungmin masih tertangkap di telinga Donghae.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?".

"Ne Donghae-ah, dia mengatakan itu padaku semalam. Aku jadi benar-benar takut".

Mereka mendudukkan tubuhnya pada bangku panjang di taman belakang kampus. Padahal kelas akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Percaya atau tidak, yeoja teladan itu mungkin akan membolos untuk hari ini.

"Benarkah? Apa Heechul Ahjuma dan Hanggeng Ahjusi juga tahu?".

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala yang ia topang dengan tangan yang bertumpu di ujung atas lututnya. Pandangannya kosong, begitu juga dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang entah kemana.

"Min, apa kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun?" .Tanya Donghae. Namja itu berani bertaruh demi ikan-ikan peliharaannya bahwa Sungmin masih mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Tiga tahun belum cukup untuk melupakan cintaku padanya Hae".

"Apa kau akan pergi dengannya lagi seperti dulu Min?". Donghae melirik jam tangannya, ia sadar kelasnya dan begitu juga dengan kelas Sungmin sudah mulai lima menit yang lalu, tapi biarlah, membolos sepertinya tak buruk.

"Aku tak se-egois itu Hae". Jawab Sungmin ketus

"Tapi kau melakukannya dulu Min".

Sungmin tersenyum kecut dengan kalimat Donghae. Memang terkesan egois. Mementingkan diri sendiri dari pada orang yang telah merawatnya. Namun ia juga memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun dan juga perasaannya.

"Kau benar Hae. Aku sangat egois. Tapi aku tak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Karena aku sudah berjanji dengan Appa dan Eomma".

"Lalu?".

"Entahlah, tapi semalam aku menerima tawaran Eomma tentang perjodohanku, kurasa itu akan lebih baik".

"Mwo?". Donghae membulatkan matanya sempurna. Kali ini sungguhan, berbeda dengan ekspresinya saat mendengar kalimat yang Kyuhyun bisikan waktu itu.

Percakapan ditaman itu bukankah sangat biasa, kedua sosok itu hanya berbincang seraya duduk bersampingan di bangku itu. Namun seseorang menatapnya cemburu dari arah kejauhan. Garis kecewa pun turut mengukir diwajahnya.

**.**

"Oppa".

"Wae".

"Appa menyuruhku datang diacara makan malam dengan rekan bisnisnya".

"Lalu?".

"Apa Oppa mengizinkanku datang?".

"Tentu saja chagi, mana mungkin aku melarangmu".

'Tapi Appa akan mengenalkanku pada seseorang, mungkin menjodohkanku'

"Ya! Wookie! Kenapa kau diam?".

"Ah, ne Oppa, gomawo, setelah itu aku akan cepat pulang".

Pluk-

Satu tepukan mendarat bebas di pundak yeoja manis berambut panjang itu. Seketika lamunan tentang percakapannya dengan sang suami membuyar. Ditolehkannya pandangan itu pada sosok namja yang sangat ia hormati. Kim shindong, adalah Appa dari yeoja yang tak bukan adalah Ryeowook.

Setelah sang istri meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu, Shindong berusaha keras untuk membuat putrinya bahagia termasuk menjodohkan Ryeowook,menurutnya.

"Kau melamun?" Tanya Shindong lembut setelah mendudukan tubuh gembulnya disamping Ryeowook dan merangkul sayang putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Ah, Appa mengagetkanku saja". Jawab Ryeowook memaksa tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa kau belum mengganti pakaian mu?".

"Em…. Appa. Apa akan menjodohkan ku dengan anak rekan Appa itu?". Jawab Ryeowook yang malah balik bertanya.

"Ah,ternyata kau sudah mengerti maksud Appa. Ne chagi,Appa akan menjodohkan mu, kau tak keberatan?"

"Tapi Appa-"

"Percayalah, Appa yakin dia terbaik untuk mu". Ucap Shindong tersenyum hangat meyakinkan Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku sudah memiliki Yesung Oppa, bahkan aku sudah menjadi istrinya". Bantin Ryeowook.

**.**

Nampak beberapa gaun tengah berjejer di atas ranjang king zise berwarna soft blue, dan disudut ranjang itu terlihat seorang yoja yang tengah duduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

Lebih dari 30 menit sang Eoma sibuk mencocokan gaun yang akan ia kenakan,membuat Sungmin yeoja itu cukup takjub dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana Min? apa gaun ini bagus?". Tanya sang Eoma- Heechul seraya menyodorkan gaun panjang berwarna cream pastel yang sangat elegan.

Sungmin menjawab dengan anggukan pelan. Pasalnya Sungmin cukup bosan dengan pertanyaan Heechul yang sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Ah benarkah? Sepertinya yang ini saja". Ujar Heechul tersenyum puas dengan pilihannya.

"Yeobo, memilih gaun saja kau serepot ini". Hangeng yang duduk disofa kamar itu ikut berkomentar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tak ingin istrimu tampil cantik eoh?". Ucap Heechul sambil mengerucuttkan bibirnya. Sadarkah kau Cho Heechul,sikapmu itu lebih cocok dipakai cucumu kelak.

"Bukan seperti itu, apa disana ada namja tampan, sampai kau seperti ini hah?"

"Tentu saja ada, dan namja itu adalah kau Hannie"

Blush-

Tak salah bukan jika Hangeng tersipu malu mendengarnya dan Sungmin terkikik geli melihat Appanya yang berbulshing ria.

"Eh? Kenapa kau masih berpakaian seperti itu Min? cepat ganti pakaian mu". Titah Heechul.

"Eh? Apa aku juga ikut?"

"Ya! tentu saja kau ikut,karena Eomma juga mengajak Siwon. Jika kau tak ikut siapa yang menemani Siwon".

"Ta-"

Brakk-

Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya saat pintu kamar Heechul yang sedikit terbuka itu dibuka dengan pelaku menghampiri Sungmin dan menarik paksa yeoja itu keluar, jangan di lupakan tampang garang dan kesal yang terpampang diwajah Kyuhyun- pelaku itu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun!". Bentak Heechul bagaikan rem dikaki Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah Eomma menyuruh Noona untuk mengganti pakaiannya, aku akan memilihkan gaun yang cantik untuknya". Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam lebih erat tangan Sungmin. Yeoja itu sedikit menahan sakit dengan tangan kekear yang seakan ingin meremukkan jarinya.

"Ah, kau benar, pilihkan gaun yang cantik Kyu, Eomma yakin seleramu itu bagus". Tanpa menjawab apapun Kyuhyun kembali melangkah panjang dan menarik paksa Sungmin.

Brugh-

Kyuhyun mendorong keras tubuh Sungmin pada dinding bercat pink itu. Mereka kini tengah sampai disebuah ruangan dan hanya ada mereka saja didalamnya.

"Kau puas Ming ".

"Kyu". Lirih Sungmin.

"Wae?bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Bahkan Eomma juga mengajak Siwon, membuatku semakin panas saja Ming ". Ujar kyuhyun penuh emosi.

"Aku ini Noona mu,tak sepantasnya kau memanggilku Ming". Sungmin menatap lekat Kyuhyun, walau detak jantungnya sudah tak bisa dikompromi lagi.

"Ck, kau bukan Noona ku Ming". Sungmin terdiam. Namja itu benar, ia bukanlah Noonanya, ia hanya anak angkat yang diasuh oleh Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Katakan padaku jika kau mencintaiku Ming" lanjut Kyuhyun selembut mungkin. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya yang menyisakan jarak kurang dari 10 centi saja. "katakana Ming". Lanjutnya lagi karena Sungmin masih enggan membuka suaranya.

"Diam berarti iya, jadi benarkan Ming kau masih mencintaiku?".

"Ne, aku masih mencintaimu, apa kau puas sekarang,kau senang?".

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas, tak peduli dengan jawaban yang sedikit emosi dari Sungmin, karena itulah kata-kata yang amat Kyuhyun ingin dengar dari mulut yeoja itu.

"Ku mohon berasabarlah Ming- ". Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum menempelkan bibir tebal itu pada bibir Sungmin. Mencium lembut dan sedikit melumatnya. Kyuhyun sadar Sungmin tak membalas ciumannya, tapi namja itu seakan tak peduli dan terus mengklaim bibir tipis itu.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya, tak percaya dengan Kyuhyun yang berani menciumnya kembali setelah kecelakaan itu. "Salah Min, ini salah besar, tak seharusnya kau seperti ini". Batinnya yang berbanding terbalik dengan otaknya.

**.**

'MWO'. Batin Empat orang yang terkejut dan membelalakan kedua mata mereka. Namun salah satu dari mereka nampak sedikit lega dengan kenyataan ini.

Keluarga Cho beserta Siwon kini sudah berada disebuah meja besar restoran yang sengaja dipesan terlebih dahulu. Shindong yang mengundang keluarga pemilik Cho Corporation iTu menyambut mereka hangat.

" Mianhae Shindong-ah, memebuatmu mengunggu". Ujar Hanggeng ramah.

"Gwenchana Hyung, kami hanya lebih cepat beberapa menit saja".

"Ah, apa kau yang bernama Kim Ryeowook?". Sambung Heechul menatap lembut yeoja yang duduk disamping Shindong. Ryeowook- yeoja itu- yang masih terkejut, tersentak kaget ketika namanya disebut. Sedetik kemudian ia menoleh kearah Heechul dan tersenyum manis. "Ne, Ahjuma, Kim Ryeowook imnida".

"Ah kau manis sekali, sangat mirip dengan Eomma mu".

"Ne, sangat mirip". Timpal Hanggeng . "Shindong-ah, kenalkan mereka anakku, dan ini Choi Siwon, putra Choi Kangin dan Leeteuk, kau mengenal mereka bukan?".

"Tentu saja aku mengenal mereka Hyung. Aku Kim Shindong dan dia putriku Kim Ryeowook, senang bertemu kalian". Ujar Shindong memperkenalkan dirinya. KyuMin dan Siwon membungkukkan sedikit badannyadan ikut memperkenalkan diri mereka masing masing.

Selagi menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Siwon memiih pergi ke toilet sebentar, yang sebelumnya sudah memberi isyarat terlebih dulu pada Ryeowook. Alhasil yeoja itu pun meminta izin alasan ke toilet.

"Mengapa seperti ini?". Tanya Siwon pada Ryeowook saat mereka tengah berada ditempat yang tak terlihat oleh keluarga Cho dan Shindong.

"Aku juga tak tau Oppa". Jawab Ryeowook seadanya.

"Ku dengar dari Heechul Ahjuma kalau Kyuhyun akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang, dan yeoja itu kau?".

"Ne Oppa, Appa juga bilang seperti itu, dan aku benar benar terkejut bahwa Kyuhyunlah namja yang dimaksud Appa".

"Jadi kau mengenal Kyuhyun?".

"Ne Oppa, Kyuhyun adalah temanku".

"Jadi kau juga mengenal Sungmin?".

"Tentu saja, Sungmin itu sahabatku".

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aish.. sulit dipercaya".

"Aku malah sedikit lega saat tau namja itu adalah Kyuhyun, karna aku yakin Kyuhyun tak menerima perjodohan ini". Lanjut Ryeowook meyakinkan dongsaeng Choi Jongwoon itu.

"Jinjja? Heechul ahjuma memberitahuku bahwa Kyuhyun menerimanya".

"Kyuhyun pernah bercerita padaku bahwa hatinya sudah dimiliki yeoja lain, dan tak akan memberinya pada siapapun, termasuk aku, dan aku sudah milik Yesung Oppa, Hyung mu itu membuatku tak tertarik pada namja lain".

Siwon tertawa tertahan mendengarnya. Hyungnya yang aneh itu memang sangat beruntung memiliki istri seperti Ryeowook. Pikirnya.

**.**

Setelah makan malam berakhir, mereka memisahkan diri- berkelompok- masing masing. HanChul dan Shindong sibuk menikmati obrolan seru mereka, ditemani dengan wine yang memberi rasa hangat ditubuh.

Siwon dan Sungmin memilih duduk santai di taman restoran itu. Dan tak jauh dari mereka, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sedang berbincang bincang dipinggir kolam.

-KyuWook-

"Tak kusangka yeoja yang dimaksud Appa dan Eomma adalah kau". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengambil makanan ikan ditangan Ryeowook yang mereka peroleh dari pelayan restoran, dan melemparkannya ke kolam kecil yang dipenuhi ikan hias itu.

"Aku juga tak menyangka namja itu adalah kau". Balas Ryeowook yang juga sibuk melempar makanan ikan ke kolam.

"Apa kau setuju?".

"Jangan bodoh Cho Kyuhyun, tentu saja aku tak setuju, selera Appa ternyata buruk, masa memiih namja evil sepertimu untuk dijodohkan dengan ku".

"Ya! Tak usah mencela ku Noona!". Bentak Kyuhyun disambut kikikan geli Ryeowook. Suara Kyuhyun yang cukup keras membuat Siwon dan Sungmin menoleh sekilas ke arahnya.

"Kau ini emosian sekali". Cibir Ryeowook.

"Noona kumohon terima perjodohan ini". Pinta Kyuhyun gugup.

"Mwo? Apa kau gila? Shireo! Apa sekarang kau jatuh cinta padaku tuan Cho?". Ryeowook sangat terkejut dengan permintaan Kyuhyun yang hampir membuatnya terjatuh. Sebegitukah Kim, ah ani, Choi Ryeowook?.

"Aish.. tentu tidak Noona, kau hanya mengikuti permainanku saja, sampai ia benar benar mengakui kalau diriku hanya untuknya saja".

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu Kyu, dan siapa yang kau maksud?".

"Ku mohon Noona, hanya sebentar saja, Ku mohon". Ujar Kyuhyun kembali memohon pada yeoja yang ia ketahui bermarga Kim itu.

"Tak usah memasang wajah memelas seperti itu". Ejek Ryeowook lagi. "Baiklah, Kau juga harus meyakinkan Appa ku, bahwa namja pilihanku nanti adalah yang terbaik ".

"Jinjja? gomawo Nonna, gamawo". Kyuhyun senang mendengarnya. Namja itu memeluk tubuh Ryeowook erat, membuat yeoja itu merasa sesak. Ayolah Cho Kyuhyun, tak sadarkah kau telah membuat hati Sungmin berdenyut nyeri melihatnya?

- SiMin -

"Min ? Gwenchana?"

Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat Siwon menepuk pundaknya, ia pun menoleh dan tersenyum kaku pada Siwon.

"Min. Apa kau menyetujui perjodohan kita?".

"Entahlah". jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Kau yakin tak jatuh cinta padaku?". goda Siwon.

"Aih.. kau terlalu percaya diri Choi Siwon". Jawabnya dengan ejekan yang cukup membuat Siwon tersenyum geli.

"Apa aku boleh jujur dengan mu?". Raut wajah Siwon berubah serius. Sungmin mengangguk, memperhatikan namja itu baik-baik.

"saat pertama aku melihatmu aku sudah menyukaimu, selain cantik kau juga baik dan menyenangkan. Tapi aku yakin kau tak menyukaiku bukan?".

"Siwonie.." Sungmin berujar lirih , ia tak menyangka jika Siwon akan berkata seperti itu, dan benar-benar merasa tak enak dengan pengakuan Siwon.

"Gwenchana Min, jujur saja hatiku masih terisi seseorang dan aku sangat sulit untuk melupakannya, aku melakukan ini demi eomma, sama sepertimu, yang melakukannya demi Heechul Ahjuma".

Sungmin tertegun ,seketika tatapan tegangnya berubah menjadi senang, senyum manis dan tulus mengukir dibibirnya.

"berpura-pura sebentar tak masalah bukan? Asal kau tak jatuh cinta padaku, itu tak masalah". Lanjut Siwon penuh percaya diri. Mereka pun tertawa renyah kemudian. Jika tadi hati Sungmin yang berdenyut sakit, sekarang bisa ditebak hati siapa yang juga berdenyut sakit.

Tawa Sungmin dan Siwon terhenti saat ponsel Siwon berdering. Namja itu mengambil ponsel disakunya dan menekan tombol hijau itu.

"Yeobseo".

**Tuan, seseorang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah kembali ke Korea .**

"Benarkah? Dimana dia tinggal Pak Jung?" .

**Mianhamnida, kami belum mengetahuinya, karena orang itu hanya melihatnya diBandara.**

"Cepat cari tau dimana dia Pak Jung".

**Ne tuan, secepatnya saya akan mengabari anda.**

"Ne, gamsahae".

Flip –

Siwon memutuskan panggilannya, memasukan ponsel itu kesakunya kembali .

" Wae?". Tanya Sungmin yang sedikit penasaran.

"Ani, hanya masalah kecil". Jawab Siwon yang dibalas anggukan Sungmin.

**.**

"Kau yakin tak akan tinggal bersamaku?". Ucap namja yang tengah menempelakan benda kecil persegi panjang ditelinganya.

"..."

"Ah begitu, baiklah tapi jika kau butuh sesuatu bilang padaku, Arrasoe?".

"..."

"kirim aku alamat apartementmu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, aku butuh bantuanmu".

"..."

"Gomawo, istirahatlah kau pasti lelah".

Setelah menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya. Namja itu menyuap sepotong roti yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya. Ia menatap heran yeojanya itu yang sedari tadi menekuk wajahnya.

"Hyukie-ah, waeyo? Kau terlihat jelek jika menekuk mukamu seperti itu".

Yeoja yang dipanggil Hyukie itu mendengus kesal. Mempoutkan bibirnya yang sangat imut bagi namja itu.

"jangan mengejekku Lee Donghae". Ucapnya ketus.

"waeyo? Ada yang mengganggu dipikiranmu?". Tanya namja bernam Lee Donghae itu pada kekasihnya Eunhyuk.

"Hae, apa kau dan Sungmin benar tak punya hubungan apapun?" Eunhyuk memberanikan diri bertanya pada Donghae setelah apa yang dilihatnya ditaman belakang kampus waktu itu.

Donghae menampakan seringaiannya, dan tentu saja disadari oleh Eunhyuk.

"Hyukie ku cemburu eoh?" godanya.

"Ya! Siapa yang cemburu, aku hanya bertanya, apa tak boleh". Ujarnya penuh kesal.

"Tentu boleh, dan dengarkan aku Chagi, hanya kau yang membuatku mengerti cinta, hanya kau yang membuatku tergila-gila pada Yeoja. Dan hanya kau yang mendapatkan posisi istimewa dihatiku. Sungmin adalah sahabat yang sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara, percayalah".

Blus-

Wajah Eunhyuk memanas, Eunhyuk yakin mukanya kini sudah semerah tomat matang. Rona malu menghiasi wajahnya. Dan menurut Donghae itu sangat imut.

**.**

**-Other place-**

"Permisi, apa kau Kim Kibum?". Tanya seorang namja tegap pada yeoja yang ia kira bernama Kim Kibum.

Belum menjawab, yeoja itu masih memperhatikan lekat namja yang ada di hadapannya. Saat menyadari sesuatu, yeoja itu meletakan kembali kaleng soda yang hendak ia beli.

"Mianhamnida, sepertinya anda salah orang". Yeoja itu bergegas pergi setelah memohon maaf pada namja yang tak ia kenal.

"Hey, Nona. Tunggu !".

**T.B.C**

***geleng geleng kepala***

**FF apa ini? Semakin geje, kacau, amburadul dan berantakan saja. Terlebih typo(s) nya semakin meraja lela.**

**Mianhamnida *bungkuk 90****o**

**Jujur aja waktu itu saya malu banget baca chapter 2. Typo nya errrr ga diampuni.. mian ne chinge.. pasti dibuat bingung. Mian….**

**Gomawo sudah mengikuti dan mereview Chingu..**

**Saya 93Line, biar lebih akarab jangan panggil saya author.**

**Dongsaeng, Eonni, Chingu, itu lebih baik. Hehehe**

**Mari berteman add saya di ****www dot facebook dot com / laelynuranissa  
**

**Ulasan :**

Siwon itu seumuran sama Sungmin, tapi otak cerdasnya buat dia lebih cepet lulus kuliah, dan udah kerja di perusahaan Kangin.

Donghae itu temen KyuMin dari kecil, jadi yang tau masa lau KyuMin, ya cuma Hae.

Ryeowook itu lebih muda dari Sungmin sama Hyukie, dan kenapa ngga panggil mereka Eonni, ya itu karena dua yeoja kece itu ngga mau dibilang tua. Kkk

Kyuhyun. dimana mana dapet predikat magnae, jadi disini juga gitu.

Yesung? Dia juga sama, tetep jadi Hyung yang paling tua. *inget, disini kan Leeteuk jadi Eomma. hhe

**Big thanks to :**

**Himaya annisa : Ji Sun : 0212echy : nurrichan4 : reva kyuminelf : KyuPuyuh137 : Kim Ryokie : JewelsStar : ifah lubis : jouley peetz : belleschatzy aseacute : Fishyevil : : Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : HachiBabyMinnie : Kyu99 : ibchoco : Kyuri Minnie : leesangjin : Park Min Rin : : ChoiHyun407 : kyumin07 : imyk0601 : DIANA :**

***Tebar Kyuhyun buat chingu atu atu***

**Re Review :**

** :** gomawo, ne pernah. Kkk.. gomawo lagi Chingu..

**Kyuri Minnie :** gomawo. Hahaha wah tebakan chingu benar semua. Ne gomawo.

**Leesangjin :** gomawo. Ne kita buat mereka cemburu ne..

**Kyu99 : ** ah gomawo. Ne fighting..

** ifa lubis:** jinjja? Hehe ne gomawo.

**DIANA :** tapi sayangnya engga saeng, tapi tenang Kibum tetep muncul kok. Tunggu di chap selanjutnya ne.

**ANYEONG**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY DONGSAENG AND MY LOVE**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GS | Typo(s) | Membosankan | Ide cerita yang pasaran**

**Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka masing masing**

**Mungkin akan bertambah cast seiring berjalan (?) nya ini ff.**

**^Happy Reading^**

Satu bulan telah berlalu, berlalu dengan kepura puraan, dan berlalu dengan kecemburuan yang semakin hari semakin membuncah. Hey, apa kalian melupakan sesuatu? Yang seharusnya amat cemburu adalah Yesung, walau ini hanya pura pura, dia tetaplah suami sah Ryeowook. Dan berhak cemburu atas gelayut manja Kyuhyun pada istrinya itu.

Tak ayal jika siang tadi Yesung mendaratkan pukulan mentah di wajah Kyuhyun, dan membuat Kyuhyun bingung setengah mati dengan Yesung yang tiba tiba memukulnya. Untung saja namja itu tak melaporkan pada pihak kampus. Kalau tidak, sudah pasti Yesung akan mendapatkan sanksi yang mengancam karirnya.

Ternyata tak sampai disitu saja, cemburu Yesung semakin bertambah saat Ryeowook malah membela Kyuhyun dan dengan sigap memberi namja itu pertolongan pertama.

"Oppa- ". Teriak Ryeowook setelah membuka pintu Apartement mereka. Setelah menemukan sosok yang ia cari, tangannya dengan cekatan menutup pintu dan berjalan menghampiri sang suami yang tengah terduduk lemas menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja makan.

"Waeyo? Kenapa Oppa memukul Kyuhyun? Tak seharusnya Oppa seperti itu?". Ucap Ryeowook kesal. Yesung hanya diam tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Wae Oppa? Kenapa Oppa diam?". Lanjutnya lagi. Yesung yang dibuat kesal dengan ucapan Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap jengah yeoja yang berdiri disampingnya. "Kau bertanya ? apa aku harus menjawabnya?".

Ryeowook sadar, suara pelan Yesung menandakan bahwa namja itu tengah marah besar. Tapi menurut Ryeowook, Yesung sudah keterlaluan memukul Kyuhyun. Dan pantas jika ia menuntut penjelasan atas insiden itu.

"Apa aku masih harus menjelaskannya padamu?'. Yesung sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Ryeowok sekilas memejamkan matanya, merasa kaget dengan bentakan Yesung yang baru kali ini ia dengar. Sebelumnya Yesung selalu bersikap lembut walau ia tengah emosi. "Kau itu istriku Choi Ryeowook, suami mana yang tak panas melihat istrinya bermesraan dengan namja lain?".

Garis bening itu terlihat samar dipipi tirus Ryeowook, hatinya tiba tiba tersa sakit saat menerima bentakan itu. Padahal Yesung telah mengetahui maksud kepura puraan mereka. Dan Yesung memahami itu semua- menurut Ryeowook.

"Oppa, kau tau kami hanya berpura pura saja, tak ada maksud lebih". Cicit Ryeowook. Ia menundukan kepalanya, tak berani manatap wajah suaminya.

"Arra, aku tahu kalian sedang berpura pura, tapi salahkan jika aku cemburu?". Ujar Yesung lirih. Ia memeluk tubuh bergetar yeoja itu, memberi rasa nyaman setelah merasa bersalah sudah membentaknya. Jujur saja melihat yeojanya menangis sama saja dengan menyakiti hati namja itu.

"Tapi Oppa, itu hanya pura pura saja, bukankah aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu?".

"Ne chagi, tapi Oppa benar benar tak sanggup melihatnya".

"Hiks.. Mianhae Oppa, mianhae sudah membuatmu seperti ini, tapi percayalah padaku Oppa, aku hanya mencintai Oppa saja, percayalah". Ryeowook membalas pelukan Yesung, memeluknya erat, dan melesakkan kepalanya dalam dalam di dada bidang itu.

"Uljima, Oppa pecaya padamu, maaf, Oppa benar benar hilang kesabaran tadi".

"Eum.." Ryeowook mengangguk. "Tapi Oppa harus meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun".

"SHIREO". Jawab Yesung telak.

"Oppa..". Ryeowook merengek manja mangeluarkan jurus aegyo nya. Jika sudah begini, sudah dipastikan Ryeowook lah pemenangnya. Karna Yesung benar benar luluh dengan aegyo yang tak pernah gagal itu.

"Ne.. ne.. Arraseo nanti Oppa akan meminta maaf pada bocah evil itu". Ryeowook tersenyum senang, namun tangan kirinya dengan cepat menutup mulutnya saat ia merasakan sesuatu hendak melesak keluar.

"Chagiya, gwenchana?". Tanya Yesung panik.

"Nan gwenchana Oppa, mungkin magh ku kambuh karna dari tadi siang aku belum makan". Jawab Ryeowook sebelum rasa mual itu kembali datang.

"Omo, bagaimana bisa kau melupakan makan siangmu, kajja kita makan sekarang". Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook. Menuntunnya untuk duduk dikursi, walau tak ada makanan yang tersaji dimeja makan, tapi setidaknya ada beberapa cake coklat yang bisa mengganjal perut mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Noona, jangan menggantinya". Kyuhyun berusaha merebut remote yang tiba tiba direbut paksa Noonanya. Namun gagal saat sang noona yang diketahui bernama Sungmin menyembunyikannya dibalik punggung.

Sungmin mendudukan tubuhnya persis disamping Kyuhyun menatap tak berkedip layar persegi itu seraya menikmati cemilan yang ia bawa. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dibuatnya, acara pertandingan bola dengan tidak ikhlas harus berubah menjadi Sinetron Drama.

"Apa bagusnya Drama seperti itu". Ejek Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang hendak mengambil cemilan tu dengan cepat ditepis Sungmin. Jadilah namja itu semakin kesal.

"Ya! Noona! Kau pelit sekali !".

"Aish, diamlah Kyu, aku jadi tak konsen menontonya". Kata Sungmin tanpa menoleh ke Arah Kyuhyun. Apa mereka sudah kembali seperti biasa? Tentu tidak. Karena itu juga sandiwara saja di depan pasangan yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kalian ribut sekali". Intrupsi Heechul yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya manja di bahu Hanggeng.

"Ya! Eomma. Minnie Noona dulu yang memulainya".

"Mwo? Kau bicara apa huh?".

"Kau yang tiba tiba mengganti chanelnya".

Seperti itulah perdebatan antara mereka, membuat Heechul dan Hanggeng mengusap dadanya prihatin. "Aigo, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Min, buatkan kopi untuk Appa ne?". Pinta Hanggeng.

"Aish, Appa ini sedang seru". Tolak Sungmin tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar TV besar itu.

"Minnie-ah..". ujar Heechul membantu membujuk anaknya.

"Ne.. ne..". sungmin pun berlalu menuju dapur. Semenit kemudian sekelibat pemikiran muncul dikepala Kyuhyun. Dan namja itu pun beranjak menyusul Sungmin yang masih berada didapur.

Greep-

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang. Tangan yang sedari tadi sibuk mengaduk secangkir kopi itu pun terhenti. "Kyu- ". Ucap Sungmin lirih. Sungmin merasa antara nyaman dan tidak dengan pelukan tiba tiba itu. Tak memperdulikan ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Sungmin, menyesap aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Lepaskan Kyu, jangan seperti ini ku mohon". Ucapnya lagi. Berusaha keras melepaskan tangan yang bertengger manis di perutnya.

"sebentar saja Noona, ku mohon, sebelum Ryeowook noona memilikiku".

Deg-

Jantung Sungmin berdetak sangat lambat. Hatinya benar benar ngilu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, tak sanggup membayangkan jika Ryeowook lah yang akan diposisinya nanti.

"Lepaskan Kyu, karna aku akan milik Siwon nantinya".

Perkataan Sungmin cukup ampuh sepertinya, terbukti pelukan Kyuhyun yang melonggar. Namja itu benar benar mengutuk apa yang ia dengar barusan. Demi apapun, tak akan pernah merelakan namja kuda- bagi Kyuhyun- itu merebut Sungmin.

"Kau bilang kau mencintai ku kan Noona?". Kyuhyun memaksa membalikkan tubuh Sungmin, agar leluasa menatap wajah yeoja itu. Mencari setiap kebohongan atas ucapannya barusan.

"Ne, aku mencintaimu Kyu, karna kau adalah dongsaeng ku". Jawab Sungmin sekuat tenaga, karna hatinya benar benar menolak dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya itu.

"Cih..persetan dengan itu".

Greep-

Kyuhun kembali memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin yang kembali terkejut matanya kini mulai berkaca kaca. "Noona, jika kau membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan namja kuda itu, aku juga akan membatalkan perjodohanku dengan Ryeowook noona, kumohon.. jebal".

"...". hening, tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa. Jika takdir menghendaki, ia akan senang hati menjawab jika ia dan Siwon hanya pura pura menerima perjodohan itu. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

"ap-apa yang kalian lakukan?". Tanya seseorang yang terbata bata.

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja dan yeoja berda di sebuah caffe yang cukup minimalis namun terlihat mewah. Dua gelas Cuppochino dan beberapa potong cake menemani sore mereka hari ini. Seorang namja yang terlihat tampan dengan kemeja dark blue yang tak ia kancing dan menunjukan kaos putih yang ia kenakan.

Sedangkan yeoja itu, benar benar cantik dengan penampilan sederhananya, hanya berbalut jeans hitam panjang dan kaos longgar berwarna hijau muda. Namun tak sedikit namja namja lain yang disekitarnya memperhatikan kecantikan yeoja itu.

"Kenapa mengajakku kemari?". Tanya yeoja itu setelah meneguk Cuppuchinonya.

"Kau ini, tak bolehkah?". Jawab namja itu. "Aku butuh bantuan mu Kibum-ah". Lanjutnya pada yeoja bernama Kibum itu.

"Bantuan apa? Selagi aku bisa membantu kenapa tidak, kau ini kan sodara ku Hae".

Kim Kibum, adalah sepupu Donghae yang baru saja kembali dari Jepang. Yang namja itu tahu, ia ke Jepang untuk meneruskan Kuliahnya, dan kembali karena paksaan orang tuanya yang menginginkan Kibum neneruskan kuliahnya disini dan ikut mengurus perusahaan keluarga mereka.

"Aku memiliki teman bernama Sungmin, kehidupannya cukup rumit, dan aku benar benar prihatin melihatnya, jadilah temannya Bummie, karna ia tak mungkin bercerita lebih padaku, aku harap kelak kau menjadi sahabatnya, setidaknya bisa menjadi tempat berbagi untuknya". Jelas Dongae panjang lebar.

Kibum sedikit bingung, ia tak mengerti maksud Donghae. "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu Hae, dan kenapa harus aku?".

"Cukup berteman dengannya, dan lambat laun kau akan mengerti maksudku, ku mohon. Dan satu lagi, jangan sampai dia tau kalau kau adalah sodara ku".

"Tapi mengapa bukan kau yang menjadi tempat berbaginya?".

"Sudah kucoba, namun ia enggan bercerita padaku, mungkin ia pikir dia akan merepotkan ku, dan aku juga sudah mempunyai yeoja chingu, aku takut ia akan cemburu".

Kibum mengangguk paham, alasan Donghae cukup masuk akal menurutnya, karna dari cerita Donghae, yeoja chingunya itu sangat pencemburu, bahkan dengan ikan ikan peliharaan Donghae.

"Baiklah.. jadi?".

"Kau akan meneruskan Kuliah dikampusku bukan? dan fakultas yang kau ambil sama dengan Sungmin". Kibum kembali mengangguk paham, dan kembali meneguk cuppochinonya.

.

.

Saat hampir tiba di pintu kamar apartementnya, langkah Kibum terhenti saat ia melihat dua sosok namja yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita paruh baya pemilik kamar apartement sebelahnya. Kibum memasang earphone yang tak nyala itu ditelinganya, berdiri bersandar seakan sedang menikmati alunan musik dari i-pod nya. Tak lupa ia juga memakai hoody yang menitupi kepalanya.

"Mianhae, apa yeoja ini benar tinggal di apartement ini?"

"Ah, aku tak paham dengan yeoja yang ada di foto ini".

"Coba perhatikan lagi nyonya, mungkin anda pernah melihatnya".

"Mianhamnida, tapi aku benar benar tak paham, ada penghuni baru di kamar itu, namun aku belum pernah melihat nya sebelumnya,tapi sepertinya ia sedang pergi".

"Jinjja? terima kasih atas informasinya, kami akan kembali lagi besok".

"ah ne.."

Kedua namja itu pergi, dan tak sadar dengan keberadaan Kibum yang tengah bersandar di dinding koridor itu. Saat mereka tak terlihat lagi, Kibum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamarnya.

"sepertimya aku harus mencari apartement baru". Ucapnya saat selesai menekan angka sandi pintu kamarnya.

.

.

"Appa, aku ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini".

"Apa yang kau katakan?".

"Aku tak mencintainya Appa, begitu juga dia."

"Apa maksudmu?".

Keluarga Choi tengah berada di ruang keluarga tempat favorit mereka untuk bersantai. Namun tidak untuk malam ini yang sedikit diselimuti ketegangan. Sang kepala keluarga- Cho Kangin sedikit kesal dengan pernyataan anaknya yang tiba tiba ingin membatalkan perjodohan yang sudah hampir berjalan satu bulan ini.

"Aku tak mencintainya Appa, Sungmin juga tak mencintai ku, dia menyukai namja lain". Jawab Siwon .

"Jangan bercanda Siwonie, ini tak lucu". Leeteuk ikut bersuara. Tangan nya merangkul bahu Kangin yang dirasa semakin emosi.

"Aku tak bercanda Eomma".

"Jangan gunakan Sungmin agar kau bisa bersama yeoja bodoh pilihanmu Siwonnie, kau bahkan pernah menyakiti hati yeoja yang amat baik sebelumnya, belum puaskah kau melakukan itu". Kangin menahan emosinya. "Atau kau malah ingin seperti Hyung mu itu, yang membangkang orang tuanya?".

Siwon menatap lekat sang Appa. "Aku tau aku salah Appa, aku akan memperbaiki kesalahan ku, aku menyesal, dan aku sadar bahwa aku benar benar mencintai Kibum, dan jangan sangkut pautkan Yesung Hyung dengan semua ini". Bela Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

"Cih, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ia amat mencintai mu, tapi kau malah mencampakannya, ia bahkan pergi meninggalkan korea karena sakit hati akan kebusukan mu Choi Siwon?"

Leeteuk, mengusap punggung suaminya,menenangkannya. ia benar benar takut jika suaminya itu hilang kendali, dan kembali menampar anakanya seperti kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

"Andai saja kau tau apa yang telah di lakukan Kibum untukmu". Lanjutnya.

"Yeobo". Ujar Leeteuk, mencegah Kangin agar tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

**-flashback-**

"Anak anda kehilangan banyak darah,dan stock darah dirumah sakit tengah habis. tapi untung saja ada yeoja yang bersedia mendonorkan darahnya, sehingga tuan Choi dapat terselamatkan".

"Siapa yeoja itu dok?". Tanya Leeteuk yang masih terisak di pelukan Kangin.

"Maaf, tapi ia berkata agar pihak rumah sakit merahasiakan ini, tapi ia menitipkan ini padaku". Dokter itu memberikan selembar kertas pada kangin.

**Mianhae, aku berjanji, mulai sekarang aku akan pergi jauh dari mu, dan tak akan muncul dihadapanmu kembali.**

Itulah isi sepucuk sura yang Kangin baca. Tak ada nama pengirim yang tertera disana, namun namja itu bisa menebak siapa penulis pesan itu.

"sadarkah kau Siwon, kau kecelakaan karna yeoja yang kau pilih. Malah yeoja itu tak peduli dengan keadanmu yang sekarat seperti ini, malah Kibumlah yang telah berkorban untuk mu". Batin Kangin seraya meremas kertas ditangannya.

**-flashback end-**

"aku sudah tau semuanya Appa". Sambung siwon, namja itu tau bahwa sang Appa menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa Kibum lah yang menyelamatkan nyawanya saat itu. Dan saat itulah Siwon tersadar bahwa ia benar benar mencintai Kibum. "Aku memaksa pihak rumah sakit untuk memberitahu padaku".

"Baguslah jika kau tau". Jawab Kangin datar. "lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memintanya untuk kembali mencintaimu?". Tanya Kangin sengit.

"Siwonnie, bagaimana dengan Sungmin?". Leeteuk ikut bertanya, yang ia khawatirkan saat ini adalah Sungmin. Ia mersa bahwa Sungmin akan merasa tersakiti sama seperti Kibum dulu.

"Tenanglah Eomma, Sungmin juga tau hal ini, dan Sungmin tak mencintai ku".

"mwo? Jadi kalian sudah merencanakannya?". Kangin terbelalak kaget.

"Ne, Appa, mianhae".

"Aigo.. aku benar benar tak mengerti". Leeteuk memegang kepala saat pusing tiba tiba menyerangnya, Siwon yang hendak bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Leeteuk, urung saat yeoja itu memberi isyarat bahwa ia tak apa, dan Kangin pun merengkuh tubuh lemas istrinya itu.

"Aku, sudah memerintah orang untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Kibum, dan mereka bilang Kibum sudah kembali ke Korea".

"Terserah kau saja, dan Appa pegang janjimu. Appa akan berfikir bagaimana menjelaskan ini pada keluarga Cho nantinya".

"Gomawo Appa, jeongmal gomawo".

**.**

**.**

Tak ada jadwal kelas untuk hari ini, dan jadilah mereka menikmati waktu senggangnya dengan berjalan jalan menikmati udara segar kota Seoul. Dua cup ice cream berada ditangan manis namja jangkung berambut coklat terang.

Ia pun melenggang santai menghampiri yeoja yang duduk menunggu ice cream itu. Ingat ia hanya menunggu ice cream nya saja. "Ini..". namja itu menyodorkan ice cream perisa stroberi pada yeoja itu, dan memposisikan duduknya dibangku besi bercatkan putih susu.

"Gomawo". Jawabnya setelah menerima sesuatu yang amat menggiurkan baginya. "Bagaimana dengan lukamu? Apa sudah sembuh?" tanyanya.

"Ne, Minnie noona memberiku obat sehingga sembuh lebih cepat dan tak membekas, hanya saja cukup sulit mencari alasan pada Appa dan Eomma".

"Mianhae Kyu".

"Gwenchana Wookie Noona, hanya luka kecil. Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf, harusnya namja babo itu, dia yang sudah memukulku?". Namja yang dipanggil Kyu itu mengerutkan dahinya. Sedikit heran dengan permintaan maaf Ryeowook –yeoja itu.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja aku Yesung seonsaengnim. Tapi apa dia memang belum meminta maaf padamu?"

"Sudah". Jawabnya datar.

Merasa sesuatu mengocok perutnya, Ryeowook reflek menutup mulutnya, mual itu kembali ia rasakan, padahal hari ini yeoja itu makan tepat waktu, dan tak ada makanan aneh yang mengisi perutnya hari ini.

"Noona, gwenchana? Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook malah menyerahkan cup ice cream itu dan berlari cepat menuju toilet umum yang berada ditaman itu. Kyuhyun nampak heran, ia berfikir ice bodoh itulah yang membuat Ryeowook merasa mual. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, ia langsung membuang ice cream malang itu pada tong sampah.

"Nonna? Gwencahna? Bagaimana kalau kita kerumah sakit saja?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ryeowook keluar dari dalam toilet.

"Gwenchana Kyu, hanya sedikit mual. Eh mana ice cream ku?".

"Sudah ku buang, karna ku pikir ice cream itu yang membuatmu seperti ini".

"Ya! Kau ini, aku sedang ingin makan ice cream, kenapa kau malah membuangnya?" bentak Ryeowook sebisa mungkin, walau mukanya yang pucat dan kepalanya yang sedikit berat.

"Aish.. hanya membelinya lagi, tak usah berteriak seperti itu". Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju kedai ice cream itu. Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat Ryeowook tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya. "Kyu.." Lirih Ryeowook. Ia merasa kepalanya sangat berat dan pandangannya tiba tiba menjadi gelap.

"Noona". Kyuhyun menangkap Ryeowook, sebelum tubuh mungil itu membentur lantai yang mereka pijak.

.

.

"Apa anda suaminya?". Tanya yeoja berseragam putih dengan stetoskop yang mengalung dilehernya.

"Eh?". Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan sang dokter.

"Selamat, istri anda tengah hamil 3 minggu, saya harap anda menjaga isti dan kandungannya baik baik". Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang ulang, ia amat terkejut dengan penuturan yang menembus gendang telinganya.

"ha-hamil dok?". Tanya kyuhyun terbata bata.

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook terus saja mengumbar senyum dan mengusap perut datarnya itu, kini mereka tengah menikmati kembali ice cream yang tadi sempat tertunda. Berbeda dengan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sangat bingung sekarang. Ice cream yang ia pesan pun sudah meleleh karna sedari tadi tak ia sentuh.

"bisa kau jelaskan Noona?" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook lekat, menuntut penjelasan yang membuatnya amat penasaran.

"Aku hamil Kyu". Jawab Ryeowook datar. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Bahkan namja itu tau terlebih dahulu dari pada Ryeowook.

"Arra, tapi siapa ayahnya? Tentu bukan aku, aku tak pernah berbuat apa apa padamu Noona?".

"Ya! Tentu saja bukan!".

"Lalu?".

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia berfikir tak ada salahnya memberitahu kebenaran yang selama ini ia tutupi pada Kyuhyun. " Aku sebenarnya sudah menikah".

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia tak mengerti maksud yeoja itu.

"me-menikah? Tapi kenapa Shindong Ahjusi menjodohkanmu? Apa Shindong ahjusi tak tau kalau kau sudah menikah?".

"Ne, Appa tak tau, karna aku menikah diam diam".

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare oleh Ryeowook. Ia tak menyangkan jika Ryeowook nekad seperti itu.

"Kau mengerikan Noona, lalu siapa ayah bayi itu?".

"Yesung Oppa". Jawab Ryeowook cuek yang lagi lagi membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Mwo? Yesung? Jadi Yesung itu suami mu? Pantas jika ia sangat tak suka melihatku bersamamu Nonna?"

"Sopanlah Kyu, Yesung Oppa jauh lebih tua darimu, panggil dia Hyung".

"bagaimana bisa kalian berbuat seperti itu noona?". Kyuhyun kembali bertanya namun tak dihiraukan oleh Ryeowook, yeoja itu terus menikmati ice cream yang tinggal sedikit.

"Kyu, sekarang kita akhiri semua ini, dan sekarang giliranmu yang membantukku untuk menjelaskan semua ini pada Appa". Ucap Ryeowook memecahkan keheningan beberapa saat itu.

"Shireo". Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau sudah berjanji akan membantuku membujuk Appa bahwa namja pilihanku adalah yang terbaik?".

"aih.. aku tak bisa mengatakan pada Shindong Ahjusi bahwa Yesung adalah yang terbaik Nonna, bahkan namja itu te- "

Kalimat Kyuhyun terputus saat ia menangkap puppy eyes Ryeowook, namja itu menghela nafasnya, jika Ryeowook sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, susah untuk Kyuhyun mempertahankan egonya.

"Arraseo". Ryeowook tersenyum puas dengan jawaban yang sangat di paksakan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Ckleek..

Suara pintu menyadarkan lamunan yeoja yang tengah berbaring diatas kasur berwarna pink itu. Sedikit terkejut saat sang pelaku membaringkan tubuhnya persis disebelahnya. Bukankah sebelumnya pernah seperti ini, namun kali ini berbeda. Jantung yeoja itu berdetak sangat kencang.

"Menikahlah dengan ku Ming". Pinta sang pelaku-Kyuhyun- yang terus menatap langit langit kamar yeoja itu-Sungmin-.

"Jika kau berkata iya, aku akan menikahi mu sakarang juga". Lanjutnya.

"Kyu..". Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya yang diikuti Sungmin.

"Aku hanya berpura pura menerima perjodohan ku dengan Wookie Noona, Wookie noona sudah millik orang lain, dan aku milikmu Ming".

"Jangan seperti ini Kyu, aku tak mau menyakiti perasaan Eomma dan Appa, untung saja aku bisa menjelaskan pada Eomma saat kau memelukku didapur itu".

"Bagaimana dengan ku? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ku Ming?".

"Aku.. Aku..". sungmin tak meneruskan kalimatnya, saat bibir tipis miliknya menempel pada bibir Kyuhyun. Bagai sengata listrik yang buatnya berdiam diri kaku. Ini kali keduanya ia Kyuhyun menciumnya tiba tiba. Mengecup tiap centi bibir pink itu. Melumatnya lembut.

Sungmin tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Otak dan hatinya sungguh berbalnding terbalik. Namun perasaan nya yang lebih kuat menggugurkan niat untuk mengakhiri kecupan Kyuhyun. Dengan lancang ia memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun menyeringai puas disela sela aktifitasnya.

BRAKK-

Seseorang membuka pintu yang sudah sedikit terbuka itu dengan kasar tepat sebelum ciuman itu semakin memanas.

**T.B.C**

**Mian.. semakin kacau dan hancur saja.. *bow**

**Janga lupa review ne.. gomawo sudah bersedia membacanya..**

**mari berteman add saya di www dot facebook dot com /laelynuranissa**

**Re Review :**

**Kyuri Minnie : **gomawo sudah baca. Ne Siwon suka Kibum. Ga tau disebut pacaran atau bukan karna Cuma Kibum yang suka sama Siwon dulu. Kkk~.. gomawo..

**Amalia : **iya tuh, kasian kan Ming nya.. kkk~. Gomawo sudah baca

**Jouley peetz : **Gomawo sudah baca. Ne lanjut.

**DIANA : **Ne saya bikin lengkap tak kurang satu pun. Kkk~. Ah tebakan mu benar saeng. Ngomong ngomong tentang just once- kyuhyun itu malah bikin saya ngantuk dan nangis secara bersamaan. Kkk~

**ANYEONG**


	5. Chapter 5

**MY DONGSAENG AND MY LOVE**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GS | Typo(s) | Membosankan | Ide cerita yang pasaran**

**Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka masing masing**

**Mungkin akan bertambah cast seiring berjalan (?) nya ini ff.**

**^Happy Reading^**

Hening. Seperti itulah suasana di ruang keluarga yang terbilang besar itu. Lebih dari lima belas menit mereka terdiam diselimuti ketegangan dan kecanggungan. Namun satu dari mereka nampaknya santai santai saja. Namja itu bersikap acuh, seakan tak terjadi apapun diantara mereka. Berbeda sekali dengan yeoja yang tengah duduk disebelahnya. Wajahnya memucat, rok yang ia kenakan pun tampak kusut karena sedari tadi ia remas untuk menghilangkan kepanikannya.

"Ada yang ingin kalian jelaskan?". Tanya sang kepala keluarga dengan lembut namun sangat tegas memecahkan keheningan malam itu. Tatapan menuntut penjelasan pun tak luput ia layangkan pada anakanya itu.

Merasa pertanyaan itu diajukan untuknya, namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya, dan membalas tatapan sang Appa- Hanggeng. "Waeyo? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Appa?". Jawabnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar ketus.

"Apa kalian tak berfikir? Yang kalian lakukan itu salah!". Heechul yang duduk persis di sebelah Hanggeng menjadi sedikit emosi. Ia tak habis fikir, mengapa anaknya bisa melakukan hal senekad itu.

"Sudahlah Eomma, sampai kapan kalian akan membohongiku?". Tanya putra bungsu keluarga Cho yang dikenal dengan Kyuhyun. Mendengarnya Hanggeng menghela nafasnya berat. Ia sudah mengerti jelas maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Apa aku salah jika aku mencium Minnie Noona?". Tanya Kyuhyun angkuh. Namja itu tak peduli jika ia di cap sebagai anak tak sopan. Karena menurutnya yang ia lakukan tak salah.

Heechul semakin di buat bingung dan emosi. Pandangan yang ia palingkan kini menatap tajam kedua anaknya. "Sungmin itu noona mu? Dan kau Sungmin, mengapa kau membiarkan dongsaengmu menciummu? Apa kalian sudah gila?".

"Cukup Eomma! Tak usah berpura pura lagi, karna aku sudah sembuh sekarang, aku sudah mengingat semuanya". Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya. Sepertinya ia tak lagi mengingat sopan santun yang di ajarkan padanya dulu.

Hati Heechul bergetar. Bukan karna bentakan Kyuhyun, namun karena mengingat sesuatu yang hampir ia lupakan bahwa manesia yang diderita Kyuhyun tidaklah permanen, dan anaknya itu dapat mengingat semuanya kembali sewaktu waktu. Itulah penjelasan dokter beberapa tahun silam.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Bersikap sopanlah pada Eomma mu, tak seharusnya kau berbicara seperti itu". Kalimat tegas Hanggeng membuat lidah mereka kelu. Bukan rahasia lagi, jika Hanggeng sudah seperti ini, tak ada yang berani membantahnya. Tapi untuk kali ini entahlah, karena emosi Kyuhyun sudah melupakan itu.

Heechul tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya, buliran bening itu pun akhirnya jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Sungmin yang sudah terisak beranjak dari duduknya, bersimpuh dan bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya dihadapan dua orang yang amat ia hormati.

"Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae".

Heechul dan Hanggeng tertegun melihatnya. Kejadian empat tahun lalu akhirnya terulang kembali. Tentu saja rasa khawatir itu muncul, mereka takut jika kedua anaknya itu akan pergi lagi.

Menghampiri Sungmin atau membiarkannya saja. Seperti itulah pikiran Heechul, ia tak tega melihat anaknya berlaku seperti itu. Walau bagaimana pun ia amat sangat menyayangi Sungmin.

Mempunyai anak perempuan adalah keinginan terbesar Heechul. Setelah Kyuhyn lahir, ia divonis tak bisa memiliki anak lagi, namun tuhan sangat baik dan mengijinkan mereka merawat anak secantik dan sebaik Sungmin.

"Lebih baik aku pergi". Semua pasang mata menatap Kyuhyun setelah namja itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun beranjak menghampiri Sungmin dan mendirikan tubuh yeoja itu.

"Andwe kyu, jangan lakukan itu, jebal..". pinta Sungmin seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan mata bulat itu terus menitihkan air mata.

Tanpa berkata apapun Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah itu. Tubuh Heechul melemas. Ia hampir terjatuh jika Sungmin tak cepat merengkuh tubuh Heechul, walau tak jauh berbeda dengan Heechul, tapi Sungmin tetap berusaha untuk kuat.

"Cho Kyuhyun!". Suara tegas Hanggeng menghentikan langkah kai Kyuhyun. Namja itu tak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tetapi ia memilih berhenti sejenak.

"Jika kau tetap pergi, Appa.. Appa akan menghapus namamu dari keluarga Cho!".

"Appa/Yeobo". Ucap Sungmin dan Heechul bersamaan. Mereka tak percaya dengan ancaman Hanggeng. Bagus jika Kyuhyn sedikit membuka pikirannya, jika tidak?.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau tuan Cho! Aku tak keberatan!". Kyuhyun kembali melangkah pergi. Air mata Sungmin semakin deras. Dan Heechul, yeoja paruh baya itu sudah tak mampu menopang tubuhnya dan jatuh pingsan.

**.**

**.**

Tepi sungai Han. Inilah tempat favorit Kyuhyun saat ia merasa stres. Berharap jika masalahnya akan terbawa oleh arus deras sungai itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini malam malam?". Tanya seorang namja. Tatapan lurus Kyuhyun sedetik kemudian ia tolehkan pada pemilik suara itu.

"Kau..". ujar Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Yesung seonsaengnim, kenapa kau berada disini?".

Yesung- namja itu mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah Kyuhyun. "Ck, aku bertanya padamu, mengapa kau malah berbalik bertanya padaku? Sedang apa kau disini malam malam?".

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar dan kembali menatap lurus pemandangan didepannya.

"Ada masalah?". Lanjut Yesung.

"Begitulah". Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Yesung mengambil kopi kaleng pada kantung belanjaan yang baru ia menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Minumlah".

"Gomawo". Ucap Kyuhyun setelah menerima kopi itu dan langsung meneguknya.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padakku".

"Tak perlu, hanya masalah kecil".

Kini mereka duduk bersama, menikmati hembusan angin yang cukup dingin jika tak memakai jaket. Mereka sudah melupakan kesalah pahaman waktu itu, dan tak akan mengungkitnya kembali.

"Chukkae, Yesung seonsaengnim, karna kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang Appa".

Yesung mengangkat alisnya bingung, saat Kyuhyun tiba tiba berkata seperti itu setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam.

"Apa yang kau katakan?".

"Apa Wookie noona belum memberitahumu? Aku sudah tau jika kalian adalah suami istri, dan Wookie noona sedang mengandung anakmu bukan?"

"Mwo? Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya? Tunggu? Apa kau bilang? Maksudmu Wookie hamil?".

"Ck, jangan pasang wajah babo seperti itu, aku khawatir jika anak kalian akan menuruni sifatmu". Ejek Kyuhyun yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare Yesung.

"Ya! Jangan kurang ajar, aku ini dosen mu!".

"Ne, kau benar, kau dosenku, dosenku yang babo". Kyuhyun menyeringai puas ketika wajah Yesung kembali kesal.

Mereka kembali terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing masing. Yesung yang hatinya terus melonjak kegirangan dan tersenyum senyum sendiri. Sementara Kyuhyun yang terus memikirkan Sungmin, Eomma, dan Appanya.

"Kau tak pulang?". Tanya Yesung setelah melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

"Kau pulang saja dulu, Wookie noona pasti sudah menunggumu".

"Ne, kau benar pasti Wookie sudah menungguku, jika kau butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya padaku".

"Ne Hyung". Yesung tersenyum saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung, ia jadi teringan dengan Siwon, dongaseng yang sangat ia sayangi. Setelah mengangguk, ia pun pergi menyisakan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk terdiam diasana.

"Ming-". Kyuhyun tertunduk frustasi. Melesakkan kepalanya dikedua lutut yang ia tekuk.

**.**

**.**

Terlihat lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi mata bulat Sungmin. Sepertinya ia tak tidur semalaman. Sudah dua puluh menit ia bergulat didapur. Hanya roti isi coklat dengan lembaran keju yang ia buat, karna tak ingin menimbulkan suara lebih yang mebuat Appa dan Eomma nya terbangun di pagi hari yang masih terlihat gelap.

Pluk-

Satu tepukan dipundaknya membuat yeoja itu berjengit kaget dan langsung membalikan badannya. "Appa..". lirihnya gugup.

"Kau sedang apa?". Tanya sang Appa seraya melirik beberapa potong roti yang tersusun rapi dikotak bekal. "kau membuat ini untuk siapa? Untuk Kyuhyun?".

Sungmin tak membenarkan pertanyaan Hanggeng. Karena takut jika namja itu akan kembali marah. "buatkan yang banyak untuknya Min. Appa yakin ia melupakan makannya karena pikirannya yang sedang kacau".

Mata Sungmin berbinar dibuatnya. Ia tersenyum hangat. Tak menyangka jika kalimat itu yang akan keluar dari mulut Hanggeng. Setelah mengangguk mantap, Sungmin kembali mengemas bekalnya.

"Min..". panggil Hanggeng.

"Waeyo Appa?". Sungmin telah selesai dengan bekalnya, lalu menghampiri Hanggeng dengan segelas kopi ditangannya.

"Apa ini yang membuatmu dan Siwon membatalkan perjodohan kalian?".

"Ma-maksud Appa?".

"Sudahlah Min. Appa sudah tau semuanya. Kangin menceritakan semuanya pada Appa, dan meminta maaf atas batalnya perjodohan itu. Eomma mu sangat shock dengan itu, ditambah kau dan Kyuhyun yang-".

"Mianhae". Kalimat Hanggeng terputus, saat dengan cepat Sungmin memotongnya.

"Sudahlah jangan seperti itu, ini sudah terjadi".

"Aniyo Appa. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae". Air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk mata Sungmin akhirnya lolos membasahi pipi chubynya.

"Ani, sudahlah Min, bukankah cinta tak bisa dipaksakan?".

Sungmin mengangguk lesu, ia sedikt lega dengan ucapan Hanggeng. Appanya benar, jika cinta memang tak harus dipaksakan.

"Jadi jangan paksakan cintamu pada Kyuhyun Min". Lanjutnya bagai bungkaman dimulut Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Seperti miliknya sendiri, tanpa rasa canggung seorang yeoja membuka pintu mobil itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Walaupun sang pemilik juga berada disana. Yeoja itu tau pasti, bahwa pemilik mobil akan datang ketempat ini jika suasana hatinya tak baik.

Air matanya hampir menetes melihat seorang namja yang tertidur tak nyaman dibangku kemudi, wajahnya lesu dan kusut. Ayolah, bahkan kau lebih memprihatinkan dengan lingkaran hitam dan mata sembab itu Cho Sungmin.

"Kyu..". kyuhyun menggeliat saat dirasa ada yang memanggilnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali membiasakan cahaya memenuhi matanya. Kesadaran nya kembali lebih cepat saat manik matanya menangkap siluet yeoja yang amat ia cintai.

"Ming..".

"Ini, aku bawakan pakaian dan makanan, aku yakin kau tak makan semalam". Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tas kertas dan kotak bekal.

"Kau juga tak makan kan?". Tak usah ditanya dari mana Kyuhyun bisa mengetahuinya, karna itu nampak jelas dari wajah sungmin yang lemah.

"Habiskan makanan ini, kita bertemu dikampus". Tangan Sungmin yang hendak menggapai knop pintu itu terhenti saat Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih tangan itu. "Gomawo".

"Saranghae Ming-". Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Nado Kyu, Nado Saranghae". Ucap Sungmin membatin.

**.**

**.**

"Mana Donghae dan Wookie, bahkan aku juga tak melihat Wookie". Gumam Sungmin disela sela langkah menyusuri koridor kampusnya. Karna tak menemukan sahabat sahabtanya, ia pun memilih menuju perpustakaan.

BRUGHH-

Mungkin pikiran yang sedang melayang layang membuat ia tak memperhatikan sekitarnya, sampai ia menabrak seorang yeoja yang berjalan lawan arah dengannya.

"Hey, kalau jalan berhati hatilah!". Sungut yeoja yang ditabrak Sungmin.

"Ah, mianhaeyo, mainhae karna kau kurang berhati hati". Sungmin membungkukkan badannya berulang ulang seraya terus mengucapkan maaf.

"Gwenhana, tapi lain kali berhati hatilah. Eum.. tapi apa boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?".

"Eh?". Sungmin sedikit terkejut namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Aku Kim Kibum, mahasiswa baru disini, jadi ku mohon kau dapat membantuku karena aku tak tau banyak tentang kampus ini". Sungmin lagi lagi mengangguk paham. "bisakah kita berteman?". Lanjut yeoja yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim kibum.

"Tentu, aku kan membantumu Kibum-ssi, dan sekarang kita berteman". Jawab Sungmin yang memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Jika berteman tak usah seformal itu, panggil saja aku Bummie, kau tak bisa?".

Sungmin sedikit tercekat mendengarnya, perkataan dingin itu tak cocok dengan wajah manis dan cantiknya. Namun Sungmin tak memperdulikannya, malah ia tersenyum geli. Walau baru saja berkenalan, Sungmin merasa nyaman dengannya.

"Ne.. Ne.. Bummie-ah".

Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, yang tadinya Sungmin hendak menuju tempat favoritnya, kini berbalik kearah kantin karena paksaan Kibum. Sesekali tawa muncul diantara mereka, akibat Kibum yang memulainya. Sepertinya Sungmin sedikit melupakan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Dua yeoja cantik itu kini tengah menjadi sorotan banyak pasang mata mahasiswa. Terutama pada Kibum. Jawabannya tentu saja karena yeoja itu adalah mahasiswa baru di kampus mereka.

Bukan hanya itu saja, penampilan Kibum yang cuek juga sebagai salah satu jawabannya. Ia hanya memakai jeans dan kaos oblong panjang. Rambut panjangnya ia kuncir sedikit tinngi. Namun tak membuat paras cantiknya hilang, bahkan namja namja itu sudah dibuat kagum olehnya.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung terdengar jelas saling bersautan, karna tempat luas yang terbuka itu memang sunyi, terlebih tak ada banyak orang disana, bahkan jari tangan masih tersisa jika digunakan untuk menghitung.

'Lee Gwe Hwang' 'Lee Min Woo'. Itu lah nama yang tertera di batu atas gundukan tanah yang terlapis rumput hijau. Ya, Pemakaman. Tempat luas terbuka itu adalah sebuah pemakaman di kota kecil Korea .

Setelah meletakan karangan bunga di atas kedua batu bertulisakan nama bermarga Lee. Mereka memejamkan mata dengan posisi berjongkok dan tenggelam di suasana hening itu.

Selang beberapa menit, salah satu dari mereka membuka matanya. Ia berdiri lalu tersenyum melihat sosok dihadapannya masih memejamkan matanya dengan mulut yang masih bergerak kecil.

Tak lama, sosok itu sudah membuka matanya dan berdiri mensejajarkan badannya dengan orang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang tak sedikit orang iri melihatnya. Bisa dibilang mereka sangat serasi, karena namja yang berparas tampan, juga yeoja yang berwajah cantik.

"Kau berdoa lama sekali". Ucap yeoja berambut pirang itu pada kekasihnya.

"Benarkah?". Yeoja itu mengangguk dan kembali menatap kedua tulisan nama disana. "Eomma, Appa, Bogoshipoyo.." batin yeoja itu.

"Saat kita datang, kau terlebih dahulu berdoa, dan saat aku selesai, kau bahkan masih berdoa". Lanjut yeoja itu seraya menatap sang kekasih.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka Hyukie-ah". Jawab namja itu pada yeojanya- Lee Eunhyuk.

"Berterimakasih? Untuk apa Hae?". Eunhyuk mangerutkan dahinya. Namja yang ia panggil Hae itu sadar jika Eunhyuk nampak bingung walau ia tak melihatnya langsung.

"Walau aku tak pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya, aku yakin mereka pasti orang yang sangat baik, aku berterima kasih pada Eomma mu yang telah melahirkanmu, dan pada Appa mu yang telah merawatmu. Berterimakasih karenamereka, kau ada disisiku sekarang".

Mata Eunhyuk berkaca kaca, perkataan Donghae benar benar menyentuh baginya. Tuhan sangat baik padanya bukan? cinta untuknya tak pernah terputus. Setelah orang tuanya meninggal. Tuhan mengirimkan Donghae dan sahabat sahabat yang menyayanginya.

"Go-Gomawo". Ujar Eunhyuk diiringi garis bening yang menghias dipipinya.

SREEET-

Satu gerakan, Donghae berlutu dihadapan Eunhyuk. Tangan kirinya menggenggam lembut tangan unhyuk, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk merogoh sesuatu dalam saku celananya.

Eunhyuk terbelalak kaget melihatnya, apalagi saat manik matanya menangkap benda bulat kecil yang disodorkan Donghae padanya.

"Lee Eunhyuk, didepan makam kedua orang tuamu aku meminta mu untuk menjadi istriku, sarangahae Lee Eunhyuk, Will you marry me?".

Eunhyuk terlalu bahagia, sampai ia tak tau harus berkata apa, walau hatinya sudah berteriak I DO !. "Wae kenapa kau diam? Kau tak menerimanya chagi?". Lanjutnya sedikit kecewa.

"Aniyo, aku terlalu bahagia Hae. I.. I do..". Donghae melonjak senang. Tak peduli jika orang menganggapnya aneh. Toh ditempat itu sepi. Dan Eunhyuk terkikik geli melihatnya.

Dongahe menghentikan lompatannya. Ia memeluk tubuhEunhyuk erat. "Gomawo chagi". Ucapnya sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk. Wajah yeoja itu nampak sedikit gugup. Ayolah Lee Eunhyuk, ini bukan kali pertamanya untukmu, mengapa kau nampak gugup seperti itu.

10 cm

5 cm

3 cm

2 cm

Drrrt.. drrrt..

Ponsel Donghae bergetar, membuatnya mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Cukup satu gerakan lagi ia bisa meraih bibir sexy itu. Namun ponsel bodoh itu mengganggunya.

Drrt.. drrt..

Dengan setengah hati iya meraih ponsel disaku kemejanya. Eunhyuk sedikit menghela nafasnya lega. Entahlah ia merasa wajah Donbghae saat itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun. Kau sangat menggagu!" teriaknya setelah menekan tombol hijau pada ponsel yang menampilkan nama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Mian hyung, kau ada dimana sekarang?". Donghae sedikit heran. Pasalnya jika namja itu berteriak, Kyuhyun akan lebih berteriak. Tapi kali ini tidak. Dan sudah dipastikan ada yang tak beres dengan Kyuhyun menurutnya.

"Wae? Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini? Ada masalah?".

"Akan kuceritakn nanti Hyung".

"Aku sedang di Gyeongju sekarang, mungkin 2 jam lagi aku baru tiba di Seoul, kau tunggulah di Apartement ku, ada Jung Ahjuma disana".

"Ne Hyung, aku tunggu".

Fliip-..

Donghae menghela nafasnya dan memasukan ponsel itu kembali.

"Wae?". Tanya Eunhyuk yang penasaran dengan perubahan mimik wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Aku rasa Kyuhyun sedang ada masalah, kau tak keberatan jika kita kembali ke Seoul sekarang".

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Dan mereka berjalan pergi dan memberi penghormatan pada makam kedua orang tua Eunhyuk sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Sungmin-ah, mengapa kau melamun?". Bentak Kibum membuyarkan lamuan panjang Sungmin. Ice cream adalah kesukaannya, tapi sepertinya tak berlaku untuk saat ini. Terbukti ice cream nya sudah meleleh.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, ia bingung dengan sahabat barunya itu. Sadari tadi hanya melamun mengacuhkan ocehan panjangnya. Ketika ditanya ia hanya manjawab Mianhae, Aniyo aku tak apa.

"eh? Wae Bummie-ah?". Tanyanya tersentak kaget.

"Ah, sudahlah, lupakan". Kibum kembali menyesap milkshake pesananya. "Sungmin-ah sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?, walau kita baru berteman, tapi kuharap kau tak sungkan untuk bercerita padaku? Bukankah kita teman?".

Kibum benar, walau mereka baru berteman, tapi Sungmin sudah agak nyaman dengannya, jadi tak salah bukan jika yeoja itu menceritakan hal tabu itu.

"Eum.. Kibum-ah, kau tau rasanya dijodohkan?". Kibum tersedak mendengarnya. Dan Sungmin pun sedikit panik melihatnya. "Gwenchana?".

"Nan Gwenchana, hanya tersedak saja, eh? Dijodohkan? Apa kau sedang dijodohkan?". Tanya Kibum menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Eum.. tapi aku menolaknya?".

"Wae?".

"karna dia mencintai yeoja lain?".

"Jadi kau patah hati?".

"Ani, karna aku juga mencintai namja lain".

"Lalu apa masalahnya, kau tak salah jika menolaknya, karna kalian memiliki orang yang kalian cintai masing masing. Hanya perlu sedikit penjelasan pada orang tua kalian, aku yakin mereka akan memahaminya?".

"Ne, sudah kulakukan. Tapi..". Kibum memasang telinganya baik baik menunggu kalimat Sungmin yang menggantung. "namja yang kucintai adalah dongasaeng ku".

"MWO?". Kibum membulatkan matanya. Ia benar benar terkejut. Sepersekian detik ia teringat dengan ucapan Donghae, dan inilah jawaban mengapa Donghae memintanya untuk menjadi sahabat Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

PLAAK

Satu tamparan mendarat bebas dipipi sedikit chuby itu. Saking kerasnya tamparan itu, tergores garis merah di sudut bibir yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah segar. Ia tertunduk tak berani menatap namja yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

Sedari kemarin malam sampai sebelum tamparan itu diterimanya, ia mengklaim dirinya adalah orang yang paling bahagia didunia ini, karana dalam hitungan bulan ia akan menjadi seorang Appa.

Yeoja yang terus berada disampingnya sudah managis lirih dari tadi. Ia tak tega melihat suaminya terus dibentak kasar oleh Appanya. Dan sekarang namja itu malah menerima tamparan yang yeoja itu yakini sangatlah perih.

"Kau.. berani sekali menikahi anakku diam diam. Apa kau tak diajari sopan santun oleh orang tua mu?". Bentak namja berumur yang diketahui bernama Shindong.

"Appa..". timpal yeoja itu masih merengkuh tubuh suaminya.

"Kim Ryeowook, apa kau melupakan bahwa kau masih memiliki Appa? Apa kau melupakan itu? Appa tak habis fikir kau tega melakukan ini pada Appa". Shindong semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"Mianhae, aku yang salah, aku menikahi Wookie tanpa meminta restu pada anda". Sahutnya membela sang istri. Namja itu- Yesung memberanikan diri menatap Shindong.

"Bagus jika kau mengakui kesalahanmu!".

"Ani Appa, aku juga salah, kumohon maafkan kami". Pinta sang anak – Ryeowook pada Shindong.

"Maaf? Kau menikah diam diam apa masih pantas Appa memaafkan mu?".

"Jebal, maafkan kami". Yesung memohon pada Shindong. Ia tak yakin jika Shindong akan memaafkannya. Namun tak ada salahnya jika terus memohon, setidaknya ia berharap jika namja itu akan memaafkan Ryeowook walau tidak akan memaafkannya.

"Apa kalian beharap aku memaafkan kalian?". Tanya Shindong ketus. Yesung dan Ryeowook mengangguk. Ryeowook sadar tak semudah itu mendapat permintaan maaf dari sang Appa, karna ia tahu jelas sifat Appanya itu.

"Bercerailah, lalu aku akan memaafkan kalian".

Sepasang suami istri itu terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Mereka memang ingin dimaafkan oleh Shindong, tapi tak harus dengan cara mereka bercerai. Bagaimana dengan nasib anaknya nanti . mendapati orang tuanya yang bercerai bahkan sebelum ia terlahir.

"Andwe Appa, aku tak mau, aku tak mau bercerai dengan Yesung Oppa". Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Ia tak terima dengan syarat yang diajukan Shindong.

"Jadi kau tak mau?".

"Aku bersedia dihukum apapun, asal jangan meminta ku untuk menceraikan Ryeowook, ku mohon". Yesung kembali memohon.

"Aku.. aku sedang hamil Appa.. aku mengandung anak Yesung Oppa".

.

.

"Yeobseo?".

"Yeobseo, kau dimana?".

"Aku dirumah, wae? Kenapa malam malam menelponku?".

"eum.. eumm".

"wae? Bicaralah yang jelas jangan buatku penasaran?".

"Kau bisa kerumahku?".

"Malam malam seperti ini?".

"Ne ku mohon. Ini sangat penting".

"ada apa? Suara mu terdengar sangat khawatir, jangan membuatku cemas".

"baiklah, Sungmin, cepat kerumahku sekarang, karena..."

"Mwo?". Tanpa ba bi bu, Sungmin langsung menyambar mantelnya dan berlari keluar, tak memperdulikan panggilan Appa dan Eomma nya yang terheran melihatnya.

**T.B.C**

**Yah.. semakin geje saja.. saya sedikit buntu dan berulang kali membanting steer untuk chapter 5 ini..**

**GOMAWO sudah mau baca.. GOMAWO sudah Review..**

**GOMAWO CHINGU.. GOMAWO..**

**Review lagi ne... *Bow**

**Mari berteman add saya di www dot facebook dot com /laelynuranissa**

**Tebar Kyuhyun baut chingu atu atu**

Re- Review :

**amalia** : *Tunjuk Heechul. Ne lanjut.. review lagi ne..

**DIANA** : kkk, lagu kyuhyun oppa emang bikin ngantuk sama nangis semua.. kkk gomawo.. review lagi ne..

**ImSFS** :Gomawo.. ne lanjut..

**KimRyeona19** : *Tunjuk Heechul lagi. ne diusahakan chingu..

**coffeewie kyumin** : iya, untung aja semua jadi jelas. Saya juga pusing dibuatnya.. kkk~, tinggal Hanchul, ayo kita bujuk mereka sama sama chingu. Kkk~. Yang buka ? *tunjuk Heechul lagi dan lagi.

**ANYEONG**


	6. Chapter 6

**MY DONGSAENG AND MY LOVE**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GS | Typo(s) | Membosankan | Ide cerita yang pasaran**

**Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka masing masing**

**Mungkin akan bertambah cast seiring berjalan (?) nya ini ff.**

**^Happy Reading^**

"Yeobseo?".

"Yeobseo, kau dimana?".

"Aku dirumah, wae? Kenapa malam malam menelponku?".

"eum.. eumm".

"wae? Bicaralah yang jelas jangan buatku penasaran?".

"Kau bisa kerumahku?".

"Malam malam seperti ini?".

"Ne ku mohon. Ini sangat penting".

"ada apa? Suara mu terdengar sangat khawatir, jangan membuatku cemas".

"baiklah, Sungmin, cepat kerumahku sekarang, karena..."

"Mwo?". Tanpa ba bi bu, Sungmin langsung menyambar mantelnya dan berlari keluar, tak memperdulikan panggilan Appa dan Eomma nya yang terheran melihatnya.

.

.

"Ya! Kenapa ponselnya tak aktif?".

"Sekali lagi".

**The number your calling is-**

"Ya! Ikan jelek! Aku sedang butuh bantuanmu, kenapa kau tak mengaktifkan ponselmu? Awas saja! Akan ku habisi jika bertemu nanti".

Yeoja itu terus mengumpat kesal seraya terus mencoba kembali menghubungi kontak bertuliskan 'Ikan Jelek' yang tertera di ponselnya. Jam yang melingkar ditangannya sedah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, namun hujan terus menahannya, membuat yeoja itu masih setia berdiri manis di halte bus yang tak ada satu pun orang kecuali dirinya.

Iya kembali menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya, tetapi nihil. Nomor itu tetap saja tak bisa dihubungi. Yeoja itu memang sedikit kurang beruntung untuk malam ini. Lebih dari satu jam ia berdiri disana, dan tak ada satupun bus yang lewat. Saat ia berfikir akan tertolong dengan adanya taxi, kendaraan berbayar itu hanya melewatinya saja, karana sudah terisi oleh penumpang lain.

"Apa aku menghubungi Sungmin saja? Tapi ini sedah malam. Ah, tak apa, aku yakin Sungmin bisa memahami ku.". yeoja itu kembali menghubungi kontak diponselnya, namun dengan nama yang berbeda. Cho Sungmin.

**The number your call-**

"Hahh... sama saja". Ucapnya frustasi. "Tenang Kim Kibum, hujan sebentar lagi reda, dan kau bisa pulang walau harus berjalan kaki". Yeoja yang tak lain bernama Kim Kibum itu mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku panjang itu. Kepalanya tertunduk, dan jari lentiknya dengan terampil memainkan game diponsel sambil menunggu hujan yang belum menunjukan tanda tanda akan mereda.

"Kau kah itu?'. Suara berat itu membuat Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia sangat terkejut melihat namja bertubuh tinggi dengan penampilan basah kuyup dan air yang masih menetes dari ujung rambutnya, benar benar terlihat sangat sexy- menurut author. #plaak

Kibum masih terkejut, seketika jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, dan otak cerdas yang selalu ia banggakan berkerja sedikit lebih lambat.

"Ternyata yang dikatakan mereka benar, kau ada disini". Kibum tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia pun memasang wajah sinis pada namja itu. Walau tak bisa dibohongi hatinya masih sangat terkejut sekarang.

"Ternyata orang orang bodoh itu masih membuntutiku". Ucap Kibum ketus dan tersenyum kecut padanya.

"Mianhae, Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasan ku Bummie-ah? Dan mengapa kau meninggalkanku waktu itu?".

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Choi Siwon, maaf aku harus pulang". Kibum merekatkan hoody pada kepalanya. Hujan mesih sangat deras, namun tidak lebih baik jika ia tetap disini, terlebih dengan namja bernama Choi Siwon itu.

Dengan berani Siwon melingkarkan tanganya pada pinggang Kibum, mendekapnya pada tubuh basah itu.

"Lepaskan aku Siwon-ah".

"Tak akan, aku merindukanmu, ku mohon maafkan aku?".

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu, lepaskan aku!". Jawab Kibum berusaha melepaskan tangan kekar itu. Namun gagal, karna namja itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku"

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan".

"Ku mohon".

**.**

**.**

Tanpa harus banyak berfikir, pintu itu sudah terbuka saat Sungmin selesai menekan deretan angka sandi pada alat yang terpasang dibibir pintu Apartement itu. Sepertinya ini bukan kali pertamanya Sungmin ke tempat yang terbilang mewah itu, dan pemiliknya bukanlah orang asing untuknya.

Ia bergegas menuju kamar yang menampakan dua sosok namja didalamnya. Salah satu dari mereka tergeletak lemah diatas ranjang. Dan satunya lagi berdiri khawatir disisi ranjang itu.

"Hae-". Sungmin tak menatap pada namja yang dipanggilnya. Ia malah menatap lekat namja yang tergeletak disana. Langkah kakinya sangat gontai, tubuhnya pun melemas seraya menangis tanpa suara.

"Kau sudah datang?". Tanya Donghae bertambah khawatir saat melihat keadaan Sungmin. Sedikit rasa bersalah karena memaksa yeoja itu untuk datang ke apartemennya, namun keadaan sangatlah memaksanya.

"Panasnya sangat tinggi, aku sudah memaksanya untuk kerumah sakit, tapi dia tak mau, bahkan tak ada satupun obat yang kuberi ia minum. Dari tadi ia terus bergumam namamu Min". Jelas Donghae pada Sungmin yang sudah terduduk ditepi ranjang. Yeoja itu masih menangis tanpa suara. Tangan nya menggenggam erat tangan namja yang terus bergeming lirih mengucap namanya.

"Aku keluar dulu, akan kubuatkan sesuatu untuk kalian". Donghae menepuk pundak Sungmin setelah Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan dua sosok dikamar itu.

.

.

"Kyu-". Ujar Sungmin lirih.

Namja yang terbaring lemah itu adalah Kyuhyun. Wajah tampannya memucat. Suhu badannya panas, namun namja itu malah tampak menggigil kedinginan. Sungmin semakin menggenggam kuat tangan itu saat Kyuhyun menggeliat dan mencoba mebuka matanya.

"Ming-". Mata Kyuhyun terbuka sempurna, walau susah payah karna pusing yang dirasanya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tak mau kerumah sakit! Kau juga tak mau meminum obat!". Ujarnya disela tangis yang mulai terisak.

"Kau tau aku tak menyukai semua itu kan". Kyuhyun berusaha mendudukan tubuhnya yang lemah itu dan bersandar di diding ranjang. Entah mengapa energi Kyuhyun serasa bertambah saat melihat yeoja itu, ia sudah mampu mengeluarkan evil smirknya saat melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang sangat khawatir.

"Apa kau kemari karena ku?".

"Kau pikir karena siapa?".

"Menikahlah dengan ku Ming-".

Sungmin, berdecih mendengarnya, disaat suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi, ia masih mengatakan hal konyol itu- menurut Sungmin.

"Mana mungkin aku menikah dengan orang sakit sepertimu". Damn! Sungmin mengutuk kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tak tahu, mengapa ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, karna itulah yang ada diotaknya saat ini.

"Aku tak sakit".

"Kau sakit! Cepat minum obatmu?".

"Tak mau!". Sekarang Sungmin benar benar kehilngan kesabarannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menenggak air yang ada di gelas atas nakas itu, menahan dirongga mulutnya. Tangan kananya menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun, sementara tangan kirinya memaksa memasukan butiran obat pada mulut Kyuhyun, saat Kyuhyun hendak memuntahkan obatnya, tak kurang dari satu detik Sungmin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun dan menyalurkan air itu lewat mulutnya.

Kyuhyun mebulatkan matanya, ia tak menyangka jika cara ampuh ini yang akan Sungmin gunakan. Tiga kali Sungmin melakukan itu, sampai beberapa obat itu benar benar melewati tenggorokan Kyuhyun.

Mereka tak menyudahinya, karna Kyuhyun terus mengklaim bibir tipis itu, membuatnya menjadi ciuman panas. Tak ada perlawanan dari Sungmin, sepertinya yeoja itu tak ingin lebih lama membohongi perasaannya.

Kyuhyun mengerti jika Sungmin membutuhkan oksigen pada paru parunya, dan secara lembut ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dengan rakus Sungmin meraup oksigen yang terasa sangat sedikit diruangan itu.

Tak ingin berhenti terlalu lama, Kyuhyun kembali meraih bibir yang mengganggu pikirannya itu. Berdoalah semoga sisi iblis Kyuhyun tak bangkit, mengingat hanya mereka berdua saja disana, dan yang terpenting tak ada yang mengganggu mereka sekarang.

.

.

"mengapa kau meninggalkanku?". Tanya seorang namja berlesung pipit pada yeoja dihadapannya. Mereka kini tengah berada di sebuah caffe 24 jam yang tak jauh dari kediaman yeoja itu.

"Bukankah itu yang kau mau?". Jawabnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Mianhae, tapi saat kau itu aku benar benar menyesal telah menyianyiakan mu dan meilih yeoja itu Bummie-ah". Kibum tak menanggapinya, ia malah sibuk melihat pemandangan luar yang masih dihiasi rintik hujan dari jendela kaca disisinya.

"Ku mohon maafkan aku".

"Bukankah aku sudah memaafkan mu?".

"bagaimana jika kita mulai dari awal lagi?". Lagi lagi ia tak menanggapinya, namun yeoja bemarga Kim itu sekilas menoleh kearah namja itu- Siwon.

"Kau merubah penampilanmu?". Siwon tersadar jika penampilan Kibum tak seperti dulu, yeoja yang selalu terlihat anggun dengan dress yang membalut tubuhnya, kini berganti dengan pakaian casual yang malah terkesan tomboy.

"Orang orang suruhan mu yang mebuat ku seperti ini, aku harus merubah penampilanku agar bisa terhindar dari mereka". Siwon tersenyum, saat Siwon menangkap wajah kesal Kibum yang membuat yeoja itu bertambah cantik.

"Jangan pergi lagi, ku mohon. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan mu".

"Aku tak bisa".

"Terserah kau saja, tapi aku akan terus membuat mu menjadi milikku, aku tak akan menyianyiakan mu lagi, aku tau kau masih mencintai ku, Saranghae Bummie-ah, jeongmal saranghae".

Semburat merah terlukis dipipi Kibum. Siwon benar, ia masih mencintainya, dan betapa jantungnya sangat berdetak hebat ketika Siwon mengucapkan kata cinta yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

Ketukan pintu menyadarkan yeoja mungil Kim Ryeowook yang tengah duduk memeluk lututnya di atas ranjang. Ia tahu jelas siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu, namja yang ia panggil dengan sebuatn Appa.

Shindong menghampiri anaknya dengan segelas susu coklat ditangannya. Emosi yang menyulut belum juga mereda. Tapi melihat anaknya seperti itu sedikit membuatnya melupakan emosi itu sejenak.

"Minumlah susu ini, jika kau tak mau makan, setidaknya kau minum ini". Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan segelas susu coklat itu. "kau harus menjaga bayi yang ada dikandunganmu, aku tak mau ia kenapa kenapa, bagaimana pun bayi itu adalah cucuku".

"Untuk apa Appa perhatian dengan anakku, bukankah Appa telah memisahkan anakku dengan Appanya?". Jawab Ryeowool sengit.

"Cucuku tak pantas mempunyai Appa yang tak tau diri dan tak sopan seperti namja itu Wookie".

"Cukup Appa, jangan menghina Yesung Oppa lagi, aku mencintainya, walau Appa tak merestui dan melarangku dengan Yesung Oppa, tapi aku tetap mencintainya". Lanjut Ryeowook final.

Karna menolak permintaan Shindong agar mereka bercerai, Shindong memaksa Ryeowook untuk tetap dirumahnya dan mengusir Yesung begitu saja. Sedikit rasa bersalah menghantui Shindong, sehingga tak sengaja air mata jauh dari matanya.

"Aku tak mau diatas sana ibumu menganggap Appa tak becus dalam mendidik anak, Appa mohon, berpisahlah dengannya". Shindong mengusap sayang rambut Ryeowook setelah meletakan susu coklat itu diatas meja kecil didekat ranjang.

Ia melangkah keluar dan sebelumnya berhenti diambang pintu. " Minumlah susu itu, jangan egois, kau juga harus memikirkan kesehatan bayimu". Setelah pintu itu tertutup rapat. Shindong tersenyum lebar.

"Aktingku lumayan? Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Hah.. sebenarnya aku sangat bahagia sekarang, tapi tak apa, bermain main sebentar sepertinya tak buruk. Anak itu benar benar. Awas saja kau Cho Kyuhyun, jika terjadi apa apa dengan anak dan cucuku atas ide gilamu ini".

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun Yesung-ah, karna dia aku sudah merestuimu sebelum kau meminta restuku". Lanjutnya entah pada siapa.

**.**

**.**

"Kau tau jika Wookie noona adalah istri Yesung Hyung?". Kyuhyun memecahkan kecanggungan mereka setelah acara French Kiss yang mereka lakukan. Kini mereka tengah duduk berjejer diatas ranjang itu, bergulung satu selimut pada tubuh mereka.

"Mwo? Kau jangan bercanda?".

"Aku tak bercanda Ming, mereka memang suami istri, aku mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut Wookie Noona".

Sungmin masih dibuat terkejut oleh penuturan Kyuhyun. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya dan berkali kali mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ya! Jangan seperti itu, atau aku akan menciummu lagi".

Blush-

Wajah Sungmin memerah. Ia kembali teringat ciuman nista yang mereka lakukan beberapa menit lalu. " Yesung Hyung, dan Wookie noona menikah diam diam, dan Shindong Ahjussi tak tau itu, makanya ia menjodohkan ku dengannya".

"Lalu? Bagaimana mereka sekarang?".

"Untung saja aku sudah menjelaskan pada Shindong Ahjussi semuanya, dan ia mempercayaiku, bahkan aku menyuruhnya untuk berpura pura tak merestui mereka, aku ingin melihat reakasi Yesung babbo itu".

"Kau ini tega sekali". Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia benar benar heran denang sikap namja disebelahnya itu.

Mereka terdiam, kembali menatap kosong yang ada didepan mereka. Tak ada hal lebih yang mereka lakukan. Hanya duduk dan duduk saja. "Ming- bagaimana jika kita menikah diam diam seperti Wookie nonna dan Yesung hyung?".

"mwo?".

"Hanya itu satu satunya cara Ming". Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Meyakinkan yoeja itu agar mengiyakan usulnya. Namja itu sedikit kecewa saat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah mengira inilah jawaban dari Sungmin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang yeoja telah memperhatikan mereka dari pintu yang sengaja dibuka sedikit oleh pelaku. Mencerna setiap kalimat yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ucapkan. Ia pun mengangguk paham setelahnya. Dan kembali setia memperhatikan mereka walau tak ada satu patah kata lagi yang mereka ucapkan

"aww..". ringisnya tertahan sangat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh pemilik Apartement itu, dan membawanya menuju dapur yang terletak sedikit jauh dari sana.

"Ya! Mengapa kau disini Kibum-ah? Apa yang kau lihat eoh?".

"Aku hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka sebentar saja". Belanya dengan menunjukan wajah yang ia tekuk pertanda kesal.

"Aish.. kenapa kau kemari, bagaimana jika Sungmin melihatmu". Lanjut Donhae was was sambil melirik kesekelilingnya.

"Tenang saja". Jawab Kibum datar.

"Mengapa kau kemari malam malam seperti ini?". Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Aku bertemu Siwon Hae" Jawabnya dalam hatu. Sebenarnya ia ingin bercerita pada Donghae tentang Siwon, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, karna waktunya sedikit tidak pas menurut Kibum.

"Ya! Mana ponselmu, aku menghubungimu berkali kali, tapi momor mu tak aktif". Jawab Kibum berubah menggebu gebu. Tak ingin kedua sahabatnya mendengar, Donghae pun langsung membungkam mulut itu dengan tanganya.

"Pelankan suaramu".

"Hae, apa ini maksudmu memintaku untuk menjadi sahabat Sungmin?".

Donghae mengangguk membenarkannya. Tak salah jika ia meminta Kibum membantunya, karna yeoja itu memang cepat tanggap dengan otak cerdasnya. " Heechul Ahjuma tak akan mudah merestui mereka, dan jika terjadi apa apa nanti, ku harap Sungmin akan berlari padamu, sehingga aku tak sulit untuk memantaunya".

Kibum terkagum mendengar penjelasan Donghae, ia baru sadar jika sepupunya itu memiliki hati yang amat tulus. Bahkan hanya untuk sahabatnya. "Kau perhatian sekali padanya?".

"Aku juga tau rasanya di posisi Sungmin sebagai anak angkat, karna aku juga anak adopsi Appa dan Eomma, yaaaa walau aku tak mencintai Dongsaengku".

"Tak usah membahasnya lagi, Ahjussi dan Ahjuma sangat menyayangimu".

"Arraseo. Gomawo sudah mau membantuku. dan ku mohon bantulah Sungmin juga".

"Ne.. aku akan membantu kalian".

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah pagi, dan matahari sudah menampakkan sosoknya. Heechul sangatlah gelisah pagi ini, ia pun mengabaikan tugasnya membuat sarapan seperti biasanya.

Hanggeng merangkul tubuh istri tercintanya yang berdiri cemas di depan jendela kamarnya. Meyakinkan bahwa tak ada sesutu yang buruk yang terjadi pada Sungmin walau putrinya itu belum juga pulang sejak tadi malam.

"Tenanglah Chullie, aku yakin Sungmin baik baik saja".

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Sungmin tak mengaktifkan Ponselnya". Elak Heechul.

"Dia sedang bersama Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun akan menjaganya". Hanggeng kembali mencoba menenangkan Heechul.

"Dari mana kau tau?". Heechul tersenyum hambar menanggapi perkataan Hanggeng. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya sedikit menjauh dari Hanggeng yang langsung disusul hanggeng lagi.

"Karena aku adalah Appa mereka?".

"Apa kau masih belum merestui mereka, aku bahkan sedauh merestui mereka? hanya saja aku belum mengatakanya". Lanjut Hanggeng.

"Appa kau gila Cho Hanggeng? Mereka itu saudara?". Heechul sedikit kesal, dan menatap intens sang suami.

"Tak ada hubungan darah pada mereka Chullie-ah".

"Aku tak ingin anakku mengulangi kesalahan sepertiku Hannie".

Heechul terisak. Ia menangis dalam pelukan Hanggeng. Membayangkan masa lalu yang tak ingin terulang oleh anaknya. Hanggeng yang mengerti perasaan Heechul membalas pelukan yeoja itu, dan sesekali mengecup ujung kepalanya agar sang istri sedikit merasa tenang.

**T.B.C**

**Omo~ T.B.C macam apa ini..**

**Sebenarnya saya bingung, dan berulang ulang ulang ulang ulang merombaknya. Dan jadilah chapter yang membosankan dan membingungkan ini. Mian jika Chingudeul tak puas dan kecewa. Mianhaeyo...**

**Gomawo sudah baca.. dan Review ne...**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Amalia : Kyuqie : DIANA :Kyumin07 : **

**: JewelsStar : jisoopark1001 : ina khuzairina : Cho Rea BunnyEvil : **

**: Chokyulate23 :ImSFS : imsigsml : Love Clouds : imyk1601 : ChoiHyun407 :**

***tebar Kyuhun ata atu**

**ANYEONG**


	7. Chapter 7

**MY DONGSAENG AND MY LOVE**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GS | Typo(s) | Membosankan | Ide cerita yang pasaran**

**Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka masing masing**

**Mungkin akan bertambah cast seiring berjalan (?) nya ini ff.**

**^Happy Reading^**

"Andwe, jangan lakukan itu ". Ucap sang namja mencoba mendekat pada yeoja yang berdiri persis ditepi atap gedung. Ketika ia sedikit melangkah mendekat, yeoja itu malah lebih menepi, dan dipastikan dengan satu gerakan kaki lagi, yeoja itu akan jatuh dari gedung yang bisa di bilang cukup tinggi karena ada beberapa lantai didalamnya.

"Ani Oppa, jika Eomma tak merestui kita, lebih baik aku mati saja, lebih baik aku menyusul Appa saja". Jawab yeoja itu dengan nada bergetar.

"Andwe Chagi, kita bicarakan ini baik baik, jangan seperti ini". Yeoja berumur yang berdiri tak jauh darinya ikut membujuk yeoja itu seraya terus menangis.

"Tidak Eomma. Eomma cukup merestui hubungan ku dengan Oppa saja". Jawabnya lagi menatap lekat sang Eomma.

"Saengie, jangan seperti itu". Sambung namja itu dengan panggilan sayangnya pada sang yeoja.

"Apa Oppa tak mencintai ku? Oppa bilang Oppa mencintaiku bukan? kita akan menikah Oppa!".

"Oppa memang mencintaimu, tapi tak seperti ini".

"Chagi, Eomma.. Eomma.. merestui kalian nak". Yeoja berumur itu mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan berat. Ia belum sanggup jika harus melihat kedua anaknya bersanding dipelaminan.

Mereka berdua memang tak ada hubungan darah sedikit pun, bahkan juga dengan yeoja berumur itu. Karena ia mengangkat mereka dari sebuah panti asuhan lima belas tahun lalu. Tepat sang putri berumur 5 tahun, dan sang putra berumur 8 tahun.

Sebelumnya ia memang tak merestui hubungan yang anaknya jalin secara diam diam, bagaimanapun ia dan suaminya menganggap kedua anaknya sebagai saudara kandung, dan selalu memperkenalkan mereka sebagai kakak adik yang lahir dari rahimnya.

"Benarkah?". Sepertinya yeoja itu sangat senang, begitu juga dengan sang namja yang ikut tersenyum senang dan lega.

Karena terlalu senang, yeoja itu tak mengingat posisinya yang sangat berbahaya. Jika namja itu tak cepat menarik tangan sang yeoja. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah dibawah sana.

Namun naas, saat yeoja itu sudah tertolong, namja itulah yang mengabaikan langkahnya dan terjatuh dari gedung yang terbilang tak rendah itu.

"Yunho Oppa...!".

**.**

**.**

"Eomma, Eomma harus sembuh, Eomma harus kuat jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri".

"Eomma tak bisa terlalu lama lagi didunia ini Chagi, karena Appa dan Oppa mu sedah menunggu Eomma". Jawabnya tak jelas karena terhalang oleh alat bantu pernapasan.

"Andwe Eomma,Yunho Oppa sudah meninggalkan kita beberapa bulan lalu, mengapa Eomma juga mau meninggalkan ku, jangan berkata seperti itu Eomma". Yeoja cantik itu terisak, demi apapun ia tak sanggup jika satu satunya orang yang ia miliki saat ini harus pergi menyusul Appa dan Oppa yang hampir menjadi suaminya.

"Sudahlah Chagi, jangan seperti itu, ini memang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan nak".

"Eomma, Mianhae, karena aku, mereka harus pergi, mereka pergi meninggalkan kita. Mianhae Eomma".

"Kau tak salah Chagi, jangan menangis lagi".

"Ani Eomma, aku yang bersalah, tak seharusnya aku egois dan mementingkan diriku sendiri, dan mungkin saat ini Yunho Oppa masih bersama kita, dan Eomma tak sakit sakitan seperti ini".

Yeoja berumur yang tergeletak lemah berpakaian khas pasien itu tersenyum hangat seraya berusaha membalas genggaman tangan putrinya. "Chagi, Eomma merestui siapapun yang akan menjadi suamimu nanti nak, kau harus memilih yang terbaik, bahagialah dengan pilihanmu nanti nak".

"Eomma".

"Maafkan Eomma Chullie-ah". Terpejam, seperti itulah keadaannya setelah tersenyum hangat pada yeoja itu dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

**.**

**.**

Yeoja itu terpejam, membayangkan memori puluhan tahun silam yang berputar kembali dikepalanya. Ia tak sadar jika air matanya sudah membasahi pipinya. Sebelum ia membuka matanya, terlebih dahulu ia berdoa untuk ketiga makam orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Aku memang egois mementingkan perasaanku sendiri, dan melarang hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tapi aku tak ingin mereka melakukan kesalahan sepertiku. Cukup aku, cukup aku saja". Batinnya setelah membuka kedua matanya.

"Kau sudah selesai". Tanya sang namja yang tak bukan adalah sang suami bernama Cho Hanggeng.

"Ne Hannie".

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih lagi, mereka pasti sudah bahagia diatas sana". Hanggeng merangkul tubuh sang istri dan tersenyum manis.

"Kau benar, mereka pasti bahagia karena aku mendapatkan orang yang tepat". Yeoja itu – Heechul membalas rangkulan Hanggeng menatap kembali gundukan tanah bertuliskan nama Eomma, Appa dan Oppa didepannya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah hadir dihidup ku Chullie-ah, dan memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai untukku".

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, aku tak tau jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu saat itu, mungkin aku benar benar akan mengahiri hidupku saat itu juga".

"ssstt, jangan mengingatnya lagi".

"Gomawo Hannie". Heechul memeluk erat tubuh Hanggeng, mendekap hangat sosok namja yang sudah menjadi suaminya lebih dari dua puluh tahun itu.

"Jadi?". Tanyanya yang membuat Heechul sedikit menaikan alisnya sebelah pertanda bingung.

"Kau sudah merestui Anakmu?".

"Mianhae, aku belum bisa". Hanggeng mengangguk paham, memang butuh waktu untuk melupakan kejadian yang amat buruk dalam hidup ini, terlebih jika terulang pada sang anak, walau Heechul sudah tau bahwa Kyuhyun akan bertindak nekad, tapi susah untuknya merestui begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

"Ming, menikahlah dengan ku, aku berjanji akan membahagikan mu".

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali kali Kyu".

"Makanya, menikahlah dengan ku Ming".

"..."

Setelah percakapan tadi malam, sang yeoja memilih menyetujui lamaran sang namja, dan kini seorang pastur tengah berdiri dihadapan dua sosok yang tengah siap menuntun janji suci untuk hidupnya. Janji suci yang membawa mereka ke kehidupan yang disebut rumah tangga. Gereja itu tampak sangat sepi memang. Hanya dihadiri seorang pastur, dan kedua sahabat mempelai saja.

Sang namja yang hanya berpakaian jas hitam sederhana tak merubah ketampanannya, bahkan ia terlihat lebih tampan karena wajah bahagia yang terus mengukir di wajahnya. Begitu juga dengan sang yeoja, ia hanya menggunakan gaun polos berwarna soft pink yang terlihat sangat anggun di tubuhnya, dan polesan make up tipis membuatnya sepuluh kali lebih cantik menurut namja yang berdiri persis disampingnya.

Yoeja itu adalah Sungmin. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang sebelum ia menjawab janji bersedia menerima dan selalu mencintai namja Cho dalam suka maupun duka yang dilayangkan pastur itu beberapa detik lalu. Memejamkan matanya meyakinkan jalan yang ia pilih.

"Saya bersedia".

Dua kata itu menjawab kebahagian di hati Kyuhyun, resmilah mereka sebagai suami istri mulai detik itu. Walau kedua orang tua mereka tak hadir dalam acara terindah dihidupnya, bukan berarti rasa bahagia itu luntur begitu saja.

Dua sahabat mereka, Lee Donghae dan Lee Eunhyuk pun tersenyum bahagia melihat mereka yang tengah berciuman di altar itu. Mereka benar benar tak menyangka akan berakhir dengan sebuah pernikahan yang tanpa restu orang tua seperti ini. Dan mereka selalu mendukung keputusan sahabatnya itu, asalkan itu terbaik untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, apapun akan mereka lakukan.

"Gomawo Cho Sungmin". Ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan ciuman mesra pada yeoja yang kini sudah menjadi istrinya.

"Eum, Nado Gomawo Kyuhyunie". Jawabnya seraya tersenyum manis.

**.**

**.**

Setelah acara pernikahan selesai, mereka kembali ke Apartemen Donghae, menyiapkan makan malam untuk merayakan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sepertinya yang sibuk mempersiapkan semua itu hanya para yeoja saja, karena para namja sedang asik menikmati hembusan angin petang itu di balkon apartemen.

"Hyung, jeongmal gomawo". Ucap Kyuhyun yang masih lengkap dengan jas hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya. Kyuhyun tak menatap lawan bicaranya, matanya terfokus menatap pemandangn luar yang menampilkan kerlap lampu karena hari sudah tampak gelap.

"Gwenchana, jika kalian bahagia, aku juga ikut bahagia". Donghae tersenyum tanpa menoleh ke arah kyuhyun. "Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lanjutkan selanjutnya?".

"Entahlah Hyung, aku belum memikirkannya".

Donghae berdecih dan melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. "Jika seperti ini, kau baru memanggilku Hyung". Kyuhyun terkikik geli, ia baru sadar jika beberapa hari ini memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan Hyung. Sebelumnya Donghae harus kesal terlebih dahulu, barulah namja itu memanggilnya Hyung.

"Tinggal lah disini selama yang kau mau".

"Ne Hyung, asal kau tak mengganggu kegiatan malam ku dengan Sungmin". Donghae membulatkan matanya kesal mendengar perkataan inocent itu. Diberinya pukulan 'mesra' gratis di kepalan Kyuhyun , membuat sang empunya meringis sakit.

"Ya! Kau ini mesum sekali!".

"Ya! Tak usah memukul ku Donghae-ah! Aku dan Sungmin sudah menikah, tentu saja akan melakukan 'iti' dimalam hari, dan kau tak boleh mengganggunya".

Satu pukualan diberi lagi untuk Kyuhyun. "Jangan membuat ku iri Kyuhyun-ah". Decak Donghae sebal.

"Ya sudah, cepat kau nikahi monyet cantik itu, kau tau Hyung? Hyukie noona itu sexy dan cantik, banyak namja yang mengantri dibelakang sana, tak lucu jika kau kalah cepat dari mereka".

"Tak akan, pesonaku terlalu kuat Kyuhyun-ah, jadi Eunhyuk tak mungkin memilih namja namja itu". Donghae menyeringai. Mereka pun tersenyum geli dan kembali terdiam sejenak.

"Kapan kau akan memberi tahu Heechul Ahjuma dan Hanggeng Ahjussi tentang pernikahan kalian?". Lanjut Donghae.

"Molla, tapi secepatnya aku akan memberi tahu Appa dan Eomma, karena Sungmin juga memaksaku untuk melakukannya". Donghae mengangguk dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum hangat.

**.**

**.**

"Aku baru tau jika kalian bukan saudara kandung". Eunhyuk yang tengah berkutat dengan sup asparagus setengah jadi itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Mianhae, aku tak menceritakannya padamu". Jawab Sungmin tanpa menduakan sayuran yang tengah ia potong.

"Gwenchana Minnie-ah, bukankah aku sudah mengetahui semuanya sekarang". Sungmin tersenyum. Sempat berfikir bahwa yeoja itu akan marah besar karena menutupi kenyataan ini selama bertahun tahun darinya.

"Ku dengar kalian akan menikah sebentar lagi".

"Da.. dari mana kau dapat berita seperti itu?". Tanya Eunhyuk terbata bata, wajahnya kini sudah memerah karena malu.

"Donghae menceritakannya padaku, waktu itu ia melamarmu dan kau menerimanya bukan?". Goda Sungmin.

Wajah Eunhyuk semakin memerah, memang tak salah jika Sungmin mengetahuinya, tapi bagaimanapun ia tetap merasa malu dibuatnya.

"Aish... ikan mokpo itu minta dihajar rupanya, awas saja kau Lee Donghae!". Geram Eunhyuk mengaduk kasar sup itu, sementara Sungmin mati matian menahan tawan melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja berdiri dibalik jendela kamarnya, menatap kosong luar jendela sambil mengelus perut datarnya. Kim Ryeowook. Penampilannya benar benar kusut, wajah manisnya memucat lemah. Bagaimana tidak, seharian ini belum ada satupun makanan yang masuk kedalam perutnya, karena rasa lapar itu berganti dengan rasa rindu pada suami tercintanya. Yesung.

Shindong menghampiri sang putri dengan sepiring makan malam ditangannya, lebih dari lima kali ia melakukan hal itu hari ini. Ia merasa cemas dengan kondisi Ryeowook, apa lagi kandungan Ryeowook masih sangat rawan di umur yang belum genap satu bulan itu.

"Makanlah Wookie-ah". Bujuk Shindong.

"Aku tak lapar Appa, aku hanya inginbertemu dengan Yesung Oppa".

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali". Shindong meletakan makanan itu pada meja disana. Ia pun pergi melangkah keluar yang sudah menampakan Yesung tengah berdiri menatap rindu sang istri. Shindong berhenti sejenak dihadapan Yesung dan menepuk mantap pundak namja itu.

"Aku merestui kalian, jaga anakku Yesung-ah, aku mempercayai mu, maaf sudah bermain main sebentar?".

"Oppa". Teriak Ryeowook pada Yesung setelah membalikan badannya ketika mendengar ucapan Shindong. Setelah Shindong meninggalkan kamar itu, Ryeowook bergegas berlari memeluk Yesung, melesakkan kepalanya didada bidang sang suami, dan terisak seraya memepererat pelukannya.

"Uljima Chagi, Oppa disini". Satu tangan Yesung mengusap sayang rambut Ryeowook, sementara satu tangannya lagi menutup pintu terbuka itu.

Yesung sedikit memundurkan badan Ryeowook, mencoba menatap wajah yeoja yang amat ia rindukan. "Mengapa kau tak mau makan? Kau ingin anakku kenapa kenapa eoh?".

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya membalas tatapan Yesung. "Bagaimana aku bisa makan, jika aku tak tau Oppa sudah makan atau belum".

"Bodoh! Mengapa kau memikirkanku? Seharusnya kau harus lebih memikirkan kesehatanmu dan Baby kita. Arraseo!".

Ryeowook mengangguk dan kembali memeluk erat tubuh Yesung. "Sekarang kau harus makan chagi".

"Asal Oppa yang menyuapi ku". Jawab Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum mendengarnya. Istrinya itu semakin manja saja menurutnya. Seketika senyuman Yesung berubah menjadi seringaian yang tak Ryeowook ketahui.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan cara Oppa ne?".

**.**

**.**

'You're my endless love' milik Super Junior melantun diponsel hitam yang menunjukan nomor asing dilayarnya. Sedikit meraba meja untuk meraih ponsel itu, karena mata yeoja pemilik benda kecil itu terfokus pada buku yang dibacanya.

"Yeobseo". Sapanya pada orang diujung telpon sana.

"Yeobseo, Bummie-ah kau dimana?".

"Nuguseoyo?". Tanya Kibum sedikit berfikir memahami suara namja penelpon itu.

"Aku Siwon". Kibum menutup bukunya kasar dan reflek mendirikan tubuhnya. "Dari mana kau tahu nomor ku?". Tanya Kibum meledak ledak.

"Tak perlu kujawab, karena kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya". Jawab Siwon enteng.

Kibum mendengus kesal, ia benar benar mengutuk uang Siwon yang jumlahnya sangat sangat sangat banyak, sehingga dengan mudah menyuruh orang untuk memenuhi kemauannya, termasuk melacak nomer Kibum.

"Wae? Ada apa kau menelponku malam malam?". Tanya Kibum lagi dengan nada ketus.

"Kau di apartemen mu? Cepat bukakan pintu, aku kedinginan didepan sini".

"Tidak, aku sedang keluar ". Elak Kibum gugup sambil menatap pintu tertutup itu.

**Ting.. tong ..ting.. tong.. ting.. tong.. **

"Pergilah, karena aku tak ada disana sekarang". Sambungnya acuh.

**Ting.. tong ..ting.. tong.. ting.. tong..**

"Ya! Kau berisik sekali! Jangan menekan bel dengan brutal seperti itu!".

"Kau bilang, kau tak di apartemen mu, dari mana kau tau aku sedang menekan bel".

**Ting.. tong ..ting.. tong.. ting.. tong..**

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau ini! Arra, akn ku bukakan".

**.**

**.**

Siwon tersenyum puas melihat wajah kesal Kibum yang membuat yeoja itu terlihat lebih cantik. Namun ia pura pura tak perduli, dan terus meneguk coklat hangat buatan Kibum.

Sekelibat rasa bersalah karena telah menyia nyiakan yeoja itu muncul kembali dikepalanya, dan ia tersadar jika ia memang benar benar mencintai seorang Kim Kibum.

"Ada apa kau kemari?".

"Aku ingin menginap disini". Jawaban Siwon sukses membuat Kibum membelalakan matanya lebar.

"Mwo? Mana ada yang seperti itu, aku tak mengijinkanmu, apa rumahmu tak cukup kamar sampai kau menumpang tidur disini?"

Aku sedang tidak ingin dirumah".

Kibum berdecih. "Kau bisa menyewa kamar hotel, ah tidak, gunakan uangmu untuk membeli hotel mewah, dan kau bisa menginap disana sesukamu".

Siwon beranjak dari duduknya, dan berpindah disebelah Kibum. Kibum sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya karena merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Siwon.

"Aku tak peduli". Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kibum yang benar benar gugup sekarang. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu, aku akan melakukan cara agar kau mencintaiku, ah ani, kau masih mencintaiku, jadi aku akan membuatmu lebih mencintaiku Bummie-ah, karena aku sangat mencintaimu". Lirihnya seseduktif mungkin.

Kibum menelan salivanya susah, ia sangat gugup, bahkan untuk berkata saja sangat sulit.

"Aku.. Hmppptt.."

Ucapan Kibum terputus, karena dengan cepat Siwon membungkam mulut mungil itu dengan bibirnya. Kibum lagi lagi membelalakan matanya menerima ciuman tiba tiba dari Siwon. Perlu digaris bawahi, ini adalah kali pertamanya mereka berciuman. Dan Siwon terus melumat lembut bibir kibum yang masih sibuk dengan keterkejutannya.

**.**

**.**

Sepasang kekasih terus menggerutu di dapur yang sedang sibuk dengan acara mari-mencuci-piring-. Belum lagi dengan lantai yang sudah berteriak minta dibersihkan dari sampah yang berserakan dimana mana.

Namja Cho itu sedikit keterlaluan sepertinya, membiarkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk membersihkan semuanya, sedangkan ia memaksa Sungmin untuk menemaninya dikamar. Walau Sungmin sudah menolaknya, tapi tetap saja ia memaksa.

"Kau keterlaluan, kasihan Donghae dan Hyukie".

"Biarkan saja Ming, harusnya mereka memahami karna kita baru saja menikah". Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang, meletakan dagunya dipundak mulus Sungmin.

"Terserah kau saja". Jawab Sungmin lalu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ming, bukankah kita sudah menjadi suami istri?".

"lalu?".

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan...".

"Apa?". Tanya Sungmin setelah berbalik dan memberikan tatapan tajam untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aish.. kau ini, umurmu bahkan lebih tua dariku, masa yang seperti itu saja harus ku jelaskan". Cibir Kyuhyun. Mendengar itu Sungmin memasang wajah garangnya.

"Tak ada untuk malam ini?". Tolak Sungmin.

"Ya! Harus ada!".

"Tidak!".

"Harus!".

"Tidak!".

"Harus!".

"Baiklah, aku tidur dikamar Donghae saja". Ujar Sungmin datar. Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa istrinya itu lebih memilih tidur dikamar namja lain dari pada dengan suaminya sendiri.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan coba coba mengancamku Ming".

"Jadi menurutlah padaku". Sungmin kembali berbalik berdiri membelakangi kyuhyun. Namja itu mendengus kesal dan kembali memeluk erat Sungmin dari belakang. Menggesekkan hidung bangirnya pada tengkuk sungmin, menyesap aroma tubuh yang memabukan baginya.

"Kyu". Ucap Sungmin yang menahan geli karena sesekali Kyuhyun mengecup tengkuknya.

"Hm".

"aku ingin besok kita kerumah dan membicarakn ini pada Appa dan Eomma".

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, dan meletak dagunya lagi di pundak Sungmin. "Tapi aku tak yakin jika mereka akan merestui kita". Sambung Sungmin.

"Arra, tapi kita harus terima keputusan mereka Ming, aku sudah mengambil keputusan, dan aku siap menerima resikonya walau harus benar benar dihapus dari keluarga Cho".

"jangan tinggalkan aku Kyu". Sungmin memeluk tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar bebas di perutnya.

"Tak akan Ming, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu". Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin. Mengecup dahi Sungmin lama.

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah berganti, matahari pun sudak menampakan sosoknya. Karena permohonan istri yang mendesak sang suami, mereka kini tengah berada diruang tamu yang terbilang sangat sangat sangat mewah itu.

Namja dan yeoja yang tak lagi muda itu menatap lekat sepasang suami dihadapan mereka. Terlihat wajah gugup sang yeoja cantik itu. Padahal suhu diruang itu cukup sejuk dengan AC yang diatur suhunya, tetapi peluh yeoja itu terus mebasahi dahi dan lehernya.

"Kau masih mengingat rumahmu? Kupikir kau tak akan kembali". Choi Kangin. Sang kepala keluarga Choi membuka percakapan diantara mereka dengan nada sengit.

"Mianhae". Namja itu- Yesung menjawab datar. Ia sadar jika seperti inilah reaksi mereka jika ia kembali menginjak rumah itu.

"Yesungie, jangan tinggalkan rumah ini lagi nak, kembalilah, kami selalu menerimamu". Leeteuk, yang tak lain adalah Eomma Yesung turut membujuknya. Berharap jika putri sulungnya itu akan mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Aku tak akan kembali jika Appa masih tak merestui pilihanku menjadi Dosen, Eomma".

"Cih, kau itu anak sulung, harusnya kau menurut nasihat orang tuamu, jika bukan kau dan Siwon, siapa yang akan mengurus perusahaan Appa nantinya". Sahut Kangin.

"Tapi Appa, aku tak ada ketertarikan di dunia bisnis". Bela Yesung.

"Sudahlah Kanginie, ku mohon, jangan bertengkar lagi, maafkan Yesung, aku ingin ia kembali". Leeteuk kini sudah meneteskan air matanya dan terus membujuk sang suami.

"Siapa yeoja ini?". Tanya Kangin tak memperdulikan rengekan Leeteuk. Ryeowook tersentak kaget. Jujur saja, jika ada kata lebih selain gugup dan takut. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida Ahjussi, Ahjuma". Ryeowook memperkenalkan dirinya sesopan mungkin walau masih sangat terlihat gugup.

"Tidak, sekarang dia sudah menjadi Choi Ryeowook". Sanggah Yesung. Kangin dan Leeteuk membulatkan matanya. Mereka cepat mencerna apa yang dikatakan Yesung barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?". Tanya Leeteuk.

"Dia istri ku Eomma, aku sudah menikahinya".

"KAU..". Teriak Kangin tertahan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi yang mencuat karena sikap anaknya. "berani beraninya kau menikahi yeoja tanpa meminta restu kami, apa memang kau sudah tak menganggap kami sebagai orang tua mu hah?'.

"Sudahlah yeobo". Leeteuk coba menenangkan Kangin.

"Mianhae".

"Meminta maaf saja tak cukup".

Ryeowook mendekati Kangin dan berlutut di hadapannya. "Mianhae Ahjussi, maafkan kami".

Yesung tak tega melihat istrinya berlutut seperti itu, ia pun menghampiri Ryeowook dan menuntunnya untuk berdiri. "Jika Appa tak memaafkanku tak apa, tapi ku mohon, restuilah pernikahan kami".

PLAAK

Kangin tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya, sehingga satu tamparan telak ia layangkan pada Yesung. Ayolah, bahkan ini kali keduanya ia mendapati tamparan saat memohon restu pernikahan nya.

Ryeowook terkejut dan menatap nanar sang suami yang menolehkan wajahnya akibat tamparan itu. "AKH...". Rintih Ryeowook memegang perutnya.

"Wookie". Yesung dengan cepat menangkap tubuh limbung Ryeowook. Tak kalah panik dengan Yesung, Kangin dan Leeteuk ikut terkejut karena rintihan Ryeowook.

"Kau kenapa nak". Tanya Leeteuk khawatir dan ikut merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook.

"Dia sedang hamil Eomma, aku takut terjadi apa apa dengan anakku". Ucap Yesung terus menahan tubuh Ryeowook yang masih merintih kesakitan pada perutnya.

"Omo...". Kangin dan Leeteuk berucap kaget dan berebut membantu memapah Ryeowook.

**T.B.C**

**Kyaaaaaa, lagi lagi TBC macam apa ini... jujur aja, mencari TBC yang bagus adalah kesulitan saya, jadi jeongmal mianhaeyo chingudeul jika mengecewakan..**

**Oh typo, oh typo, kau semakin meraja lela saja.. *iket typo**

**Mianhae.. saya yakin masih banyak typo yang bertebaran, karna saya adalah pakarnya typo.**

**Mian...**

**GOMAWO.. GOMAWO.. GOMAWO.. *nari You and I bareng Kyuhyun**

**Gomawo sudah Baca dan Review..**

**Buat yang udah mampir nado gomawo..**

**Special hadiah buat chingudeul. *tebar ddangko /eh?**

**Mari berteman add saya di www dot facebook dot com / laelynuranissa**

**Re Riview :**

**Ina khuzairina** : ne.. lanjut..gomawo sudah review. Review lagi ne..

**Kyuqie** : iya ngga dapet banget malah. Mianhaeyo.. *bow

Ne semangat! Gomawo chingu.. Review lagi ne..

**KimRyeona19** : Jinjja? gomawo Chingu.. ne ini diusahakn kilat. Review lagi ne..

**JewelsStar** : hehe, bukan Chingu, iya tuh bisa bisanya kyuhyun aja nyari nyari kesempitan yang udah sempit benget kayaknya. Kkk~.

soal Heechul udah ketemu jawabannya kan? Ne di usahakan Kilat, Hwating! Review lagi ne..

**ImSFS **: Ne, Shindong emang ada ada aja, mau maunya di suruh Kyuhyun ngejailin juga ngedukung mereka nikah chingu, dan udah saya nikahin. Kkk~

Bukan SiMin chingu, tapi SiBum. Kkk~.. masa lalu Heechul Eomma uda kejawankan Chingu... Gomawo, Review lagi ne..

**Amalia** : masa lalu Heechul udah kejawab ne Chingu, jadi jangan penasarn lagi. Gomawo.. Review lagi ne..

**KMs** : Ne ekstrim, yang pait jadi manis, yang manis jadi pengin lagi deh.. #plaaak Gomawo Review lagi ne..

**Wuhan : chapter 1 **: jangan penasaran Chingu.. gomawo, Review lagi ne..

**Cho Rea BunnyEvi** : jinjja? gomawo ne chingu.. iya saya sedikit buat beda disini, terutama untuk Heechul. dan Sibum Sama HaeHyuk juga saya tukar posisi, HaeHyuk yang biasa kocak saya bikin sedikit serius dan dewasa. *apadeeehh.. dan Sibum saya buat sedikit lucu kayaknya.. kkk~

Ne, diusahakan Expresssssssssss Review lagi ne..

**ZaAra evilKyu** : Ne Chingu, saya sudah nikahkan merekaaaaa. Kkk~, bukan. udah ketemu kan jawabannya di chapter ini. Gomawo, Review lagi ne..

**Nala :**** : chapter 1** : tobat (?) alhamdullilah, gwenchana. Gomawo, review lagi ne..

**Aya :**** : chapter 1** : Anyeong. Nakal? Saya hukum tidur dikandang ddangko yak? Kkk~ Review lagi ne..

**Nala : chapter 2** : ne gomawo. Review lagi ne..

**Aya : chapter 2** : HWAITING! Maju terus nanti nabrak. Kkk~ Review lagi ne..

**Wuhan : Chapter 3** : iya chingu, melting kalo Donghae sudah romantis gitu *nosebleed

Iya mereka masuk kepermainan mereka masing masing akhirnya. Gomawo, review lagi ne..

**DIANA** : Cuma Heechul saeng, hanggengnya engga, hehe udah kejawabkan diatas. Siwon sama Kibum? Eum.. tunggu next chapternya ya... gomawo, review lagi ne..

**Wuhan : chapter 4** : kkk~ selalu begitu... *hug Heechul. Review lagi ne..

**Wuhan : chapter 6** : mianhae, pasti kecewa dengan TBC nya.. mian.. Review lagi ne..

Kalo ada nominasi FF ter-typo saya pemenangnya chingu.. kkk~ gomawo.. saya pasti bakal edit berulang ulang lagi..

**Kyumin07** : Jinjja? gomawo.. ni udah lanjut. Review lagi ne..

**sitara1083 **: Jinjja bagus? Gomawo, Review lagi ne..


	8. Chapter 8

**MY DONGSAENG AND MY LOVE**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GS | Typo(s) | Membosankan | Ide cerita yang pasaran**

**Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka masing masing**

**Mungkin akan bertambah cast seiring berjalan (?) nya ini ff.**

**^Happy Reading^**

Sebelumnya, saya mau bahas ulang chapter 7 sebentar ne..

Mungkin chingudeul bingung kenapa KyuMin bisa nikah, jelas jelas Sungmin geleng geleng pas diajak nikah Kyuhyun. Jadi pas Kibum ditarik Donghae, usut punya usut Kyuhyun ngajak Sungmin nikah lagi. Chingudeul memang ngga tau, kan saya alihin ke KiHae. Kkk

Nah, buat percakapan KyuMin sebelum Sungmin jawab janji nikah itu, ceritanya bayangan Sungmin tentang percakapan semalemnya.

Oh iya, saya lupa, Sungmin itu ceritanya niat jenguk Kyuhyun yang sakit doang, eh malah kagak pulang, lebih parahnya lagi malah nikah tuh mereka. Kkkkk~

Mianhae mengganggu diawal. Errr~

**. . . . . .**

Dua sosok yang dikatakan pengantin baru itu masih sibuk dengan acaranya diatas ranjang kamar yang sudah menampilkan bias bias cahaya matahari. Sepertinya mereka tak memperdulikan jarum jam yang sudah menunjukan ke angka delapan.

Bahkan diluar sana sudah tak terdengar suara apapun, karena sang pemilik Apartemen sudah berangkat memenuhi tugasnya sebagai mahasiswa satu jam yang lalu. Sang suami yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun terus meminta jatahnya dipagi hari ini pada sang istri. Cho Sungmin.

Morning Kiss. Ingat! Hanya mor-ning-Kiss. Tapi entahlah, apa masih bisa disebut Morning Kiss atau tidak, karena sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit mereka melakukannya. Berhenti, berciuman lagi, berhenti, berciuman lagi. Seperti itulah tepatnya. Bibir Sungmin pun sudah terlihat sedikit membengkak dan memerah karena hisapan kuat Kyuhyun.

"Eunghh...". sungmin melenguh tertahan saat Kyuhyun menghisap kuat bibir bawah miliknya. Tak tau sejak kapan, yang jelas kedua tangan Sungmin kini sudah melingkar dileher Kyuhyun, menekan tengkut itu agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Posisi Kyuhyun yang berada diatas tubuh terlentang Sungmin membuatnya sedikit lebih leluasa. Ia pun terus mengklaim bibir manis Sungmin. Tak ada satu inci pun yang ia lewatkan. Dengan berani Kyuhyun menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sungmin lagi, agar yeoja itu membuka mulutnya sehingga lidahnya dapat bermain bebas di rongga hangat itu.

"Hempptt..". mati matian Sungmin menahan desahannya. Namja itu sangat pandai memainkan lidahnya. Membelit tanpa ampun sehingga Sungmin sedikit kewalahan membalasnya, walau sudah dipastikan Kyuhyunlah pemenangnya.

Salahkan saja paru paru mereka yang terasa sesak karena membutuhkan pasokan oksigen lebih, sehingga dengan berat hati tautan bibir itu terlepas.

"Hahh.. hahh.. hahh.. ". Sungmin tak perduli dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah memainkan lidahnya dileher mulus nan putih miliknya, yang yeoja itu tau, ia harus meraup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya, karena paru paru itu sudah meronta sesak sedari tadi.

"Eungh..". desah Sungmin saat kulit lehernya diapait keras gigi namja itu, menciptakan tanda merah disana. Dengan nakal tangan Kyuhyun menarik paksa piama Sungmin, membuat dada bagian atas yeoja itu sedikit terekspos karena satu kancing piama itu lolos oleh tarikan Kyuhyun.

Merasa bosan dengan leher Sungmin, Kyuhyun beralih kedada sedikit terbuka itu. Menghisap kuat dan bernasib tak jauh beda dengan leher itu. Lagi lagi Sungmin mendesah tertahan saat Kyuhyuh semakin gencar menghisapnya. Benar benar tak tahan dengan kelakuan 'manis' Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kyuhh~". Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika suara yang terdengar sexy itu memanggilnya. Ia pun menatap wajah sayu Sungmin yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Wae?". Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Henhh.. thih.. khanhh.. ". Jawab Sungmin masih terengah engah. Ayolah mereka memang hanya bermorning kiss saja, tapi jika sudah begini, wajar saja Sungmin kewalahan dibuatnya.

"Ming, bagaimana jika kita melakukannya?".

"Ani Kyu, jangan sekarang". Tolak Sungmin halus. Ia yakin bahwa suaminya itu sangat kecewa dengan jawabannya. Tapi ia memang tak ingin melakukannya sekarang. Bukan apa apa, hanya saja ia berfikir tak akan melakukannya sebelum memberi tahu Appa dan Eommanya tentang pernikahan mereka. Terlebih, hari yang sebentar lagi dibilang siang itu tak tepat untuk kegiatan yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

Chu~

Sekilas Sungmin mengecup bibir tebal Kyuhyun. "Jebal, jangan sekarang ne". Pinta Sungmin yang memerkan senyum manisnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk paham dengan permintaan Sungmin, mungkin yeoja itu belum siap. Pikirnya.

"Arra, as your wish baby". Setelah mengecup lagi bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya dan membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Sungmin. Malam pertama mereka memang hanya diisi dengan tidur berpelukan saja, namun ia cukup puas dengan ciuman ber-ronde dipagi hari ini.

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?". Tanya Sungmin yang sudah berganti pakaian santai yang ia pinjam dari Eunhyuk, maklumlah karena yeoja itu tak membawa pakaian lebih saat pergi. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, kaos putih dengan celana pendek se lutut milik Donghae sudah rapih ditubuhnya, karena ia juga tak membawa pakaian lebih. Benar benar pasangan yang serasi bukan?.

"Kau sedang apa?". Tanyanya setelah berada tak jauh didekat Sungmin.

"Duduklah". Bukannya menjawab, yeoja itu malah memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi meja makan. Dengan terampil ia menyajikan makanan yang sudah tidak pas disebut sarapan karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh.

"Makanlah". Lanjutnya menyodorkan piring berisikan beberap telur gulung.

"Kenapa hanya telur gulung?".

"Sudahlah, makan saja, hanya bahan untuk membuat itu yang aku temukan?". Jawab Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu memakanya.

"Benar benar tak sebanding dengan apartemen mewah ini". Cibir Kyuhyun seraya mengedarkan pandangannya. "Bukankah kau dan Hyukie noona kemarin belanja banyak bahan makanan?".

"Semuanya sudah terpakai, dan hanya tersisa ini saja, sudahlah, kau ini cerewet sekali".

Telur gulung yang sudah diapit Kyuhyun dengan sumpitnya pun ia letakan kembali saat pikiran evil itu menghampirinya. Evil Smirk andalannya pun terukir dibibir yang membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Suapkan aku Ming". Ujar Kyuhyun manja.

Dengan polosnya Sungmin mengangguk dan menyodorkan sepotong telur gulung itu kedepan mulut Kyuhyun. "Ani Ming, supakan aku seperti waktu kau memaksaku meminum obat".

"Mwo?".

"Ne, pasti rasanya berbeda". Jawab Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya bermaksud menggoda Sungmin. Namun Sungmin malah tak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Ming". Rengek Kyuhyun lagi.

"Diamlah Kyu, dan cepat habiskan sebelum makanan itu dingin".

"Baiklah, biar aku saja yang menyuapimu".

"Hempptt". Belum sempat menjawab apapun, telur gulung dimulut Kyuhyun sudah berpindah kemulut Sungmin dengan cara Kyuhyun sendiri tentunya.

**.**

**.**

Namja tampan bermata sabit terlihat sangat hati hati meletakan tubuh istrinya diranjang itu. Wajahnya tampak panik melihat istrinya terus meringis sakit sambil memegang perutnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengannya, dua orang paruh baya yang juga berada disana ikut panik melihatnya.

"Apa perlu ku panggilkan dokter?". Tawar Yesung.

"Ani Oppa, aku tidak apa apa, sebentar lagi pasti sudah tidak apa apa". Jawab Ryeowook yang masih menahan sakitnya.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau bilang tidak apa apa, bahkan wajahmu sangat pucat". Ujar kangin meninggikan suaranya. Lihatlah wajah kepala keluarga Choi itu sangat panik rupanya.

"Mianhae". Cicit Ryeowook

"Appa". Protes Yesung yang tak rela melihat istri tercintanya dibentak oleh sang Appa.

"Sudahlah yeobo, kau malah membuat Ryeowook semakin takut, dan itu tak baik untuk kandungannya". Tegur Leeteuk. Ia lalu mendekati Ryeowook, duduk ditepi ranjang dekat yeoja itu berbaring. " Mianhae. Maafkan kami sudah membuatmu seperti ini".

"Aniyo ahjumma, aku tak apa, dan akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf pada Ahjumma dan Ahjussi karena kami sudah lancang menikah tanpa meminta restu kalian".

"Ya! Kenapa kau masih memanggil kami Ahjumma dan Ahjussi hah?". Bentak Kangin yang lagi lagi membuat Ryeowook takut dan tersentak kaget.

"Mi.. mianhae". Ucap Ryeowook nyaris tak terdengar.

"Appa, Appa boleh membentakku dan menamparku sesuka hati Appa, tapi aku tak mengijinkan jika Appa membentak wookie". Timpal Yesung. Emosinya kini sudah meluap dan nyaris hilang kendali jika Ryeowook tak menanahan tangannya agar tetap duduk.

Kangin mengalihkan pandangannya. Leeteuk yang melihatnya dibuat tersenyum, lalu kembali mengusap sayang rambut Ryeowook yang sudah tak merintih sakit.

"Sudahlah Yesungie, kau seperti tak mengenal Appa mu saja, Eomma akan membuat Sup untuk Ryeowookie, jaga istrimu ne, jika terjadi apa apa dengan cucu kami, kau yang akan ku jadikan sup. Arrachi?".

"Bahkan yang membuat Wookie seperti ini adalah kalian". Gumam yesung sebal.

"Apa kau bilang?". Tanya Kangin sengit.

"Aish.. sudahlah, aku bosan melihat kalian bertengkar ". Leeteuk beranjak dari duduknya dan mendorong paksa tubuh Kangin keluar. "Kajja, temani aku memasak saja".

"Ck, ". Decak Yesung setelah orang tuanya tak berada disana lagi.

**.**

**.**

"Apa sudah tak apa?. Tanya Yesung.

"Aku tak apa apa Oppa". Jawab Ryeowook tersenyum hangat, sedikit menenangkan kepanikan Yesung.

"Tapi kau terlihat sakit sekali tadi, apa sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit saja, aku takut terjadi apa apa dengan baby kita".

Ryeowook tak langsung menjawab, sebelumnya ia mendudukan tubuhya dan bersandar di dinding ranjang terlebih dahulu. "Aku hanya berpura pura saja Oppa".

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya, menatap bingung wajah sang istri yang tengah menampilkan senyum gelinya. "Apa maksudmu?".

"Aku hanya berpura pura kesakitan saja Oppa, aku tak mau mereka terus membentak Oppa, dan malah menampar Oppa, jadi ide seperti itu lah yang muncul di kepalaku saat itu".

Yesung tergelak, ia tak percaya jika istrinya itu akan melakukan hal seperti itu "Aigo chagiya, jadi kau hanya berpura pura saja, kau hampir membuat Oppa mati berdiri melihatmu seperti itu".

Ryeowook tertawa geli melihat wajah Yesung yang terkejut sekaligus kesal. "Mianhae Oppa, sudah membuat mu panik". Yesung tersenyum, dan mencubit pipi tirus Ryeowook. Wajah Ryeowook yang seperti itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan baginya, dan membuat Yesung ingin memakannya saat itu juga.

Tak tahukah mereka bahwa dua orang sedang mendengarkan percakapan mereka dibalik pintu. Leeteuk membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tawanya tak meledak. Sedangkan Kangin sudah berkacak pinggang seraya mendengus kesal . dan raut bahagia diwajahnya tak bisa menipu, walau ia bertingkah kesal bagaimana pun ia sangat bahagia anak sulungnya kembali, apalagi bersama istri dan calon cucunya.

.

.

Untuk siang ini suasana tampak berbeda, jika mereka biasa beramai ramai, kali ini hanya mereka berdua saja dimeja kantin itu. Ryeowook sudah seminggu ini tak ada kabar, sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan mengingat status mereka adalah pengantin baru.

"Sepi sekali, bahkan beberapa hari ini aku tak melihat Wookie". Keluh Eunhyuk disela makannya.

"Nomernya juga tak aktif, ada apa dengannya". Sambung Donghae.

Eunhyuk menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang tengah mengapit Kimbab dengan sumpit, saat matanya menangkap siluet namja dan yeoja yang ia kenali. Sontak ia meneriakan nama namja itu dan Donghae pun ikut menoleh kearahnya.

Donghae menyipitkan matanya ketika sang yeoja yang terlihat dibuntuti oleh seorang namja mendekat kearahnya. Sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya saat diyakini bahwa sosok namja itu adalah seorang Choi Siwon, dan sosok yeoja yang berjalan tergesa gesa itu adalah Kim Kibum.

"Anyeong Hyukkie-ah, Donghae Hyung". Sapa Siwon yang tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipitnya.

"Anyeong Siwon Oppa. Eh ? kae mengenal Donghae?". Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. "Kau juga bersama Kibum? Kalian saling kenal?".

"Kau?". Ujar Donghae pada Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum. "Ne Hyung, kau apa kabar?".

"Kau sudah kembali?". Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Donghae-ah, Hyukkie, kajja kita pergi?". Timpal Kibum cepat.

"Mwo, kau baru saja datang Bummie-ah, kenapa malah langsung mengajak kami pergi?". Ucap Eunhyuk polos. Kibum berdecak ketika matanya melirik Siwon yang tengah tersenyum senyum ceria mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, dan Donghae pun tersenyum geli melihat saudara perempuannya itu menekuk mukanya kesal.

"Hey, kalian belum menjawab pertanyaan ku? Dari mana kalian bisa saling mengenal?". Lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Bummie adalah yeoja chinguku Hyukkie". Jawab Siwon datar.

Ketiga pasang mata itu membulatkan kedua mata mereka. Dan salah satu dari mereka mengepalkan telapak tangannya geram dengan wajah yang memerah seperti tomat matang.

Sedari tadi malam, namja itu selalu menggagunya, bahkan memaksa menginap dirumahnya. Dan siang ini, namja itu juga mengikutinya ke kampus.

Tak sampai disitu kekesalannya, kali ini salahkan saja wajah tampan itu yang membuat yeoja di sekeliling kampus menjerit histeris. Terlebih saat Siwon memblas senyum dan sapa mereka. Dan Kim Kibum- yeoja itu benar benar jengah melihatnya.

"Jadi kalian sudah berpacaran kembali?". Tanya Donghae setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Apa yang kau maksud berpacaran kembali Donghae-ah? Kami tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya". Protes Kibum ketus.

"Ne, Hyung kami memang tidak berpacaran sebelumnya, tapi kami bertunangan Hyung". Sambung Siwon yang lagi lagi membuat Kibum membulatkan wajahnya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan. Bagaimanapun ia sedikit malu mendengar kata kata yang keluar dari mulut Siwon.

"Mwo? jadi kalian juga sudah bertunangan. Bummie-ah mengapa kau tak memberi tahuku bahwa kau sudah bertunangan dengan Dongaseng Yesung seonsaengnim".

"Mwo? Jadi kau Dongsaeng Yesung seonsaengnim?". Siwon mengangguk. "Ya! Hyukie-ah, mengapa kau memanggilnya Oppa, dia itu lebih muda darimu, ck aku tidak suka mendengarnya?".

"Aigo... Ikan ku ini cemburu eoh?".

Kibum memutar bola matanya malas, **aku datang pada orang yang salah**. Kurang lebih seperti itulah pikirannya saat ini.

"Kalian mau pergi tidak?". Tanya Kibum angkuh.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk serempak menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa berkata apapun Kibum melangkahkan kakinya, dengan cekatan tangan kekar Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum, membuat yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik..

Bola mata Kibum hampir terlepas saat Siwon berlutut dihadapannya, menggadaikan rasa malu yang ada dirinya. Tak hanya Kibum yang terkejut, Haehyuk dan semua orang yang ada disana pun terkejut. Apalagi dengan yeoja yeoja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Siwon.

"Kim Kibum, aku mohon maafkan aku, aku tau dulu aku salah, dan izinkan aku untuk memperbaiki semuanya, kau tau, bertahun tahun aku menunggumu dan mencari mu, tak bisa kah kau memberi ku sedikit harapan untuk mendapatkan mu lagi?".

Kibum terenyuh mendengar kalimat Siwon. Ia tau jika namja itu sedang bersungguh sungguh, karena ia tau jelas raut wajah Siwon jika ia tengah serius. Ia tak sanggup berkata apapun, matanya kini berkaca kaca, tak bisa dipungkiri, selama ia mencintai Siwon, baru kali inilah ia diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kim Kibum, jebal maafkan aku". Lanjut Siwon lagi.

"..."

"Bummie-ah".

Kibum tersadar, dan mencoba memberanikan menatap wajah Siwon, mencoba mencari kebohongan yang ia tak dapat disana ."Bukankah aku sudah memaafkan mu". Jawab Kibum. "Namun, untuk itu, aku masih butuh waktu Siwonnie".

Siwon hendak melayang saat Kibum memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang yang selalu ia benci dulu. "Arra, aku akan tetap menunggumu Bummie-ah".

Siwon mendirikan tubuhnya dan memeluk Kibum yang tak bergeming membalas pelukanya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun tersenyum senang, walau Eunhyuk tak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, ia tetap senang melihat teman baru sekaligus sepupu kekasihnya itu bahagia bersama Siwon kelak.

"Kyaaa~ andwe, peluk aku saja".

"Andwe, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu Oppa, peluk aku".

"Ya! Kau membuatku patah hati, peluklah aku".

Teriakan teriakan histeris dari yeoja yeoja yang ada disekeliling mereka membuat Kibum menggeleng heran daam pelukan Siwon, dan Siwon terlihat masih menikmati pelukan tunggalnya itu.

**.**

**.**

Mobil mewah itu melaju santai menembus jalanan yang tak terlalu padat itu. di bangku kemudi menampilkan Cho Kyuhyun, dengan Ekspresi gelinya melihat sang istri- Sungmin terus mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Berhentilah seperti itu Ming". Ujar Kyuhyun menahan gelinya.

"Kau fikir, yang membuatku kesal seperti ini siapa? Menciumku tiba tiba, bahkan ini entah sudah keberapa kalinya kau menciumku".

"kau itu istriku, jadi tak salahkan jika aku menciummu berkali kali?".

"Tapi tak seperti itu juga kau ini sa~ .. Arra, terserah kau saja". Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat Sungmin kembali mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Seketika mobill hitam mewah itu menghening, tak ada percakapan apapun lagi antara mereka, sebelum Kyuhyun kembali membuka suaranya.

"Ming, kau harus siap dengan apapun tanggapan Eomma dan Appa ne?".

"Ne, Kyu, aku sudah mempersiapkanya".

**.**

**.**

PLLAAK.

Satu tamparan diterima Sungmin. Saat sang Eomma –Heechul sudah benar benar geram dengan penjelasan kedua anaknya itu. Sebelumnya yeoja paruh baya dan suaminya itu sempat senang karena kedua anakanya telah kembali. Namun semua itu sirna setelah KyuMin menjelaskan pernikahan mereka. Pernikahan yang tanpa Heechul dan Hanggeng ketahui.

"Mianhae". Lirih Sungmin. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras membasahi pipinya, begitu juga Heechul, yang sudah menangis tak terisak.

"Katakan bahwa ini hanya lelucon?". Lanjut Heechul.

"Ani Eomma, aku dan Sungmin memang sudah menikah". Jawab Kyuhyun merangkul tubuh Sungmin.

"Apa kalian sudah gila?".

"Pergilah.". Ucap Hanggeng dengan nada dingin. Sangat dingin. Ketiga sosok itu menoleh kearahnya. Menatap wajah tuan Cho dengan penuh tanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang akan menghapus namamu dari keluarga Cho". Lanjutnya masih dengan nada dingin. Sungmin menggeleng keras, mengharap agar kata kata itulah yang sebagai lelucon.

"Appa". Ujar Sungmin.

"Kau sudah menjadi istrinya bukan, pergilah".

Heechul tak sanggup berbicara apapun, kepalanya seperti hendak meledak dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Pikirannya memutar kembali janjinya 'cukup aku yang melakukan hal itu, cukup aku yang mencintai saudara ku, tak boleh orang lain melakukaknnya, cukup aku!'. Namun hatinya berkata lain, hatinya sudah berteriak akan mencoba merestui anaknya. Ia benar benar tak ingin melihat kedua anaknya pergi kembali.

"Baiklah Appa, aku dan Sungmin akan pergi". Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. Memantapkan perkataannya barusan.

"Kyu". Sungmin menggeleng, dan menahan kakinya kuat saat Kyuhyun menariknya pergi.

"Ayo Ming, kita harus mengambil resikonya bukan?". dengan berat hati Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya gontai. Kyuhyun perlahan memapah tubuh lemah Sungmin meninggalkan rumah itu.

Heechul benar benar tak sanggup melihat anaknya pergi, bahkan dua sosok itu sudah tak terlihat lagi dihadapannya.

"Wae? Mengapa kau melakukan itu, mereka anakmu, mengapa kau melakukannya". Ucap Heechul menatap nanar Hanggeng di tengah isakan tangisnya.

"Bukankah kau tak merestui mereka? Restuilah mereka Chullie-ah, maka aku akan menarik ucapanku kembali".

"..."

"Hatiku juga sakit mengetahui mereka menikah tanpa restu kita, tapi bagaimana pun itu hak mereka, kau sudah mengambil keputusan untuk merawat Sungmin dulu, dan kau juga harus siap mengambil resiko jika mereka menginginkan hubungan lebih sebagai saudara, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, ia juga harus mengambil resiko jika ia sudah mengambil keputusan menikahi Noonanya". Lanjut Haggeng panjang lebar. Dipeluknya Heechul yang masih terdiam dengan air mata yang masih mengalir itu.

"Aku hanya memberikan waktu untuk memantapkan hatimu saja, aku yakin kau merestui mereka". Batin Hanggeng.

**.**

**.**

Dibukanya pintu mobil mewah yang terparkir di tepi jalan dekat taman itu dengan susah payah karena kedua tangannya membawa dua cup kopi. Bukan kemauannya untuk meminum kopi disiang hari seperti ini, itu adalah permintaan Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti kemauan istrinya saja.

Kyuhyun tau pasti, jika pikiran istrinya tengah kacau, kopi akan sedikit membuatnya tenang. Terlebih dengan kejadian di rumahnya. Itu benar benar membuat Sungmin seperti gila. Hanya terdiam memandangi luar jendela saja sambil menitihkan air matanya tanpa suara.

"Ming, ini kop—".

"Ming-".

**T.B.C**

**Ya Tuhan.. TBC macam apa pula ini.. sudah update lama, semakin anah lagi ceritanya.. aduh mian.. jeongmal mianhae..**

**Tenang.. tenang.. chingu, ini bakal happy end kok. Cuma sedikit bermain sama KyuMin aja.. kkk~**

**Saya janji ini happy end. H-a-p-p-y-e-n-d...**

**Kyaaaa~ buat yang nonton MUBANK sabtu kemaren. Chukkae..**

**Saya ngga nonton. Dan bener bener galau dua hari kemaren.**

**Buat yang ngga bisa nonton Mubank, tenang, ada supershow5 kan? Kajja kita sama sama nabung. Hwaiting!**

**Gomawo, sudah bersedia membaca lagi ff abal ini, gomawo sudah mengikutinya, saya benar benar berterima kasih.. JEONGMAL GOMAWO CHINGU... *kasih kecupan kyuhyun satu satu.**

**yang punya akun LINE add saya di anissalee**

**atau facebook : www dot facebook dot com / laelynuranissa**

**ANYEONG**

**Re Review :**

**Guest : **ne lanjut. Diusahakan kilat. Gomawo. Review lagi ne**..**

**Amalia : **ditunggu ya chingu, pasti direstuin kok. Kebetulan KangTeuk ngerestuin yewook ya walau Kangin rada rada malu malu gimana gitu. Maklum bawaan calon kakek... yeayyy..

Ne lanjut. Gomawo, Review lagi ne..

**JewelsStar : **saya ngga tega kalo KyuMin kayak YunChul. Kkk~. Tenang Chingu, saya buat happy end kok. Ditunggu ne..

Hehehe, Kyu emang mesum #plaak. HaeMin moment kayaknya ngga ada chingu, mianhae..

*Poor Yesung #usap usap ABS Yesung/Eh?

Hehe Kangteuk restuin kok. Ya walau Kangin malu malu gimana gitu..

Ne lanjut, diusahakan cepet. Gomawo. Review lagi ne..

**ImSFS : **ati ati Chingu, nanti keypad nya jebol. Kkk~. Saya suka semangat reviewnya chingu. ^^. Ne lanjut. Silahkan dibaca. Gomawo. Review lagi ne..

**Kyuqie : **ne chingu, main pairnya Kyumin. tapi saya mau nyelesein couple couple lainnya dulu. Saya usahakan Kyumin momentnya diperluas(?)

Rating ? saya belum pandai, takut bahasanya aneh, jadi saya buat yang seperti itu aja ne. Kkk~. Semoga chap selanjutnya saya bisa..! wkwkw

Gomawo buat semangatnya. Review lagi ne..

**ZaAra ezilKyu : **Horee *nari bonamana. Saya kurang tau tentang YunChul. Yang saya tau Heechul deket sama Hongki F.T Island.

Ne udah saya add, salam kenal juga. Gomawo. Review lagi ne..

**KMs : **iya, saya juga ngerasa gitu #plaak. Saya janji bakal memperluas Kyumin momentnya chingu.

Rating ? segitu dulu ne, saya kurang bisa, perlu bimbel dulu. Kkk~

**Sri : **ne lanjut. Gomawo. Review lagi ne..

**Wuhan : **kebingungan kamu udah aku jelasin ne. Hehe. Iya noh, KangTeuk 'Talk more do less'. Kkk~

#Heechul nimbrung

Hee : iya nak, gue restuin, salahin tuh author yang main main mulu. Jangan gue mulu yang dipojoki.. T.T

Hwaiting. Gomawo. Review lagi ne..

**Dminnie kyunnie : **Anyeong.. saya juga ikut penasaran chingu/ eh?

Gomawo. Review lagi ne..

**miss key : **jatuh cinta? Gimana ff ini membalasnya chingu? Kkk~ Gomawo. Review lagi ne..

**DIANA : ***poor Yesung.

Iya tangan Shindong sama kangin kan keker keker yak? Apa kabar pipi yesung? #usap pipi

Eon udah lulus 2011 lalu saeng. Kan 93line. hehe

Gomawo. Review lagi ne**..**

**Kyumin07 : **Horeee *tosh bareng Kyuhyun

Iya saya usaha buat up cepet, tapi mian.. chap ini malah mulur.. Gomawo. Review lagi ne..

**Ky0K0 : **keren? Hiks.. hiks.. terharu saya. Gomawo chingu.. ne saya selesein coupledeul satu persatu. Dan berujung di Kyumin happy end nanti. Gomawo. Review lagi ne..

**Alifia Retno S : **Wookie ngga kenapa kenapa chingu.. kkk~

Kalo deket Ming, emang bawaanya yadong mulu. Wkwkw

**Cho Rea BunnyEvil : ***Poor Kyuhyun. Kwkwk

Saya juga ngga tega ngeliat mereka menderita chingu. Tunggu sebentar lagi ne. Gomawo. Review lagi ne..


	9. Chapter 9

**MY DONGSAENG AND MY LOVE**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GS | Typo(s) | Membosankan | Ide cerita yang pasaran**

**Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka masing masing**

**Mungkin akan bertambah cast seiring berjalan (?) nya ini ff.**

**^Happy Reading^**

**.**

**.**

Dibukanya pintu mobil mewah yang terparkir di tepi jalan dekat taman itu dengan susah payah karena kedua tangannya membawa dua cup kopi. Bukan kemauannya untuk meminum kopi disiang hari seperti ini, itu adalah permintaan Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti kemauan istrinya saja.

Kyuhyun tau pasti, jika pikiran istrinya tengah kacau, kopi akan sedikit membuatnya tenang. Terlebih dengan kejadian di rumahnya. Itu benar benar membuat Sungmin seperti gila. Hanya terdiam memandangi luar jendela saja sambil menitihkan air matanya tanpa suara.

"Ming, ini kop—".

"Ming-".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir satu jam ia menusuri taman yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Dahi dan lehernya pun sudah dibanjiri peluh keringat karena sedari tadi berlari mencari sosok yeoja yang amat ia cintai. Tak jarang ia salah orang dan mengira yeoja yeoja disana adalah yeojanya.

Cho Kyuhyun, namja itu terus mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut. Berharap manik matanya dapat menemukan Sungmin ditaman yang cukup ramai itu.

Saat kembali dari kedai kopi, ia tak lagi melihat Sungmin didalam mobilnya, bahkan disekeliling taman itu. Jujur saja, demi apa pun namja itu sangat dibuat khawatir, terlebih dengan keadaan Sungmin saat ini, ia takut Sungminnya akan berbuat sesuatu yang membahayakan.

Kyuhyun memilih menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit frustasi karena tak kunjung menemukan Sungmin. Dengan deru nafas yang masih ter-ngah ngah, ia mengambil ponsel di saku celananya, dan menekan tombol hijau setelah menemukan kontak bertuliskan Lee Donghae dilayar ponsel itu.

"Hae-ah". Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa membalas sapaan dari Donghae di ujung telepon sana.

"Wae?".

"Sungmin Hae, Sungmin".

"Kenapa suaramu terdengar begitu panik, Apa yang terjadi?".

"Sungmin menghilang hae". Jawab Kyuhyun dengan kesimpulannya.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan bercanda Kyu".

"Ani Hae, aku tak bercanda, tadi Sungmin memintaku untuk membelikannya kopi, saat aku kembali aku tak menemukannya di mobil, dan aku sudah mencari dimana mana Hae". Jelas Kyuhyun masih mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Memang apa yang terjadi? Apa kalian bertengkar?".

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti, bantu aku mencarinya jebal".

"Arra. Aku akan mencarinya, akan ku hubungi Hyukkie, mungkin saja Sungmin menemuinya".

"Gomawo Hae, hubungi aku secepatnya".

Fliip~

Setelah memutuskan panggilannya, Kyuhyun kembali ke mobilnya, melajukan mobil itu menembus jalanan yang sedikit dipadati laju mobil lainnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir. Terlihat jelas dari manik matanya yang terus melihat sisi kanan kiri jalan itu bergantian.

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku agar tak meninggalkanmu Ming~".

"Tapi kenapa malah kau yang meninggalkanku?".

"Jangan lakukan ini padaku Ming~".

"Arghhh...". racau Kyuhyun memukul stear di akhir kalimatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halte Bus. Disitulah yeoja bernama Sungmin duduk terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Masih di kota Seoul, tepatnya dihalte dekat sekolahnya dulu. Disore yang cukup dingin ini ia mencoba mengingat kembali masa sekolahnya dulu bersama Dongsaeng yang kini menjadi suaminya.

mengingat bagaimana dinginnya Kyuhyun pada yeoja yeoja yang terus mengejar ngejarnya, dan bagaimana posesivenya Kyuhyun pada namja namja yang mendekati Sungmin.

Senyum hambar dan lelehan air mata menghias diwajahnya. Semua ini adalah salahnya. Jika saja ia tak mencintai Kyuhyun, jika saja ia tak membalas cinta Kyuhyun, dan jika saja ia tak menikah dengan Kyuhyun, semua ini tak akan terjadi. Dan pergi menjauh adalah keputusan yang tepat baginya, bahkan tak kembali sekali pun. Cukup ia saja yang pergi dari keluarga Cho. Tak perlu Kyuhyun. Begitulah pemikirannya.

Pluk~

Satu tepukan Sungmin dapatkan dipundaknya, karena pikirannya yang kosong, sampai sampai ia tak sadar jika ada orang disampingnya.

"Kau menangis?". Tanya yeoja berparas cantik seraya menatap intens Sungmin.

"Bummie-ah". Jawab Sungmin dengan suara paraunya.

"Minnie, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau menangis hm?". Tanya Kibum lagi. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan Sungmin yang kusut seperti sekarang. Bukan seperti Sungmin yang biasanya, Sungmin yang selalu tersenyum manis padanya.

Bukannya menjawab, air mata Sungmin yang sempat berhenti kini menetes kembali. Kibum yang semakin bingung pun hanya bisa menenangkannya dengan merangkul tubuh lemah Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah, uljima, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu, Hey! Jangan menangis Min".

"Bummie-ah, aku memang bodoh! Aku egois! Hiks.. bodoh! Egois! Hikss..".

"Ya! Min. Kau ini bicara apa? Jangan buatku semakin bingung, bicaralah yang jelas".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mwo? Jadi kau menikah dengan dongsaeng mu diam diam? Tunggu! Kau bilang kau menikah dengan Kyuhyun? Jadi Kyuhyun itu dongsaengmu?". Tanya Kibum terkejut. Tak sepenuhnya yeoja itu terkejut, karena sebelumnya ia sudah mengetahui bahwa dongsaeng yang dimaksud Sungmin adalah Kyuhyun. # ketauan banget nih authornya males, bawaanya lompat lompat mulu #plak plak plak

"Jadi mengapa kau pergi Min? Bukankah itu lebih membuat Kyuhyun sakit?".

"Entahlah Bummie, jika aku pergi dan berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, mungkin Appa akan menarik kata katanya lagi, dan Kyuhyun tetap menjadi bagian keluarga Cho. Aku hanya anak angkat mereka saja, akulah yang pantas diusir dari keluarga itu".

"Appamu hanya terkejut saja Min. Dan tak sengaja mengucapkan kalimat itu".

"Ani Bummie, aku sangat mengenal Appa, ia tak pernah bermain main dengan ucapannya".

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Eomma mu?".

"...". Sungmin tak menjawab, ia terdiam menatap lurus kedepan.

"Aish, terserah kau saja, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?".

"...". Sungmin masih terdiam.

Kibum menghela nafasnya panjang " Tinggalah bersamaku Min". Sungmin menoleh menatap Kibum "Aku tak akan memberi tahu keberadaan mu pada siapapun, percayalah". Lanjut Kibum.

"Tapi tak gratis, sebagai bayarannya, kau harus merawat kucingku Boogie, selama aku tak dirumah, ottoke?". Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya mendengar penuturan Kibum. Tak tau apa jadinya jika tak ada Kibum. Mengingat tak mungkin jika ia pergi ke rumah Eunhyuk atau Ryeowook, bahkan kerumah Yesung sekalipun, karena Kyuhyun pastilah akan mencarinya kesana.

"Gomawo Bummie-ah". Ucap Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh Kibum. Kibum merasakan pundaknya basah. Dan ia yakin Sungmin kembali menangis walau isakannya tak terdengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudahlah Kyu, bersikaplah tenang sedikit". Ujar Donghae menasehati Kyuhyun. Mereka kini berada di Apartemen Donghae, sempat berfikir mungkin saja Sungmin kembali keapartemen, namun nihil, hingga hari berubah gelap, Sungmin tak kunjung kembali.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Hae, Sungmin menghilang dalam keadaan seperti itu, aku takut terjadi apa apa dengannya!".

"Aku yakin Sungmin tak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang membahayakan dirinya. Aku sudah menghubungi Hyukkie, dan dia bilang Sungmin tak menemuinya. Aku mencoba menghubungi Wookie tapi ponselnya tak aktif".

Mendengar ucapan Donghae, sebuah ide muncul dikepala Kyuhyun, dengan cepat ia menyambar ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang yang tertera dikontak ponsel itu. "Kau benar, mungkin saja Sungmin menemui Wookie noona". Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum panggilannya tersambung.

"Yesung Hyung, apa Sungmin bersama wookie noona sekarang?". Tanpa basa basi Kyuhyun langsung bertanya saat Yesung menjawab apnggilannya.

"..."

"Aniyo, hanya bertanya saja".

"..."

"Arraseo, maaf sudah mengganggu kalian".

"..."

Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya dengan kecewa. Ia tak tau harus menghubungi siapa lagi. Hampir semua kontak di ponselnya sudah ia hubungi. Dan jawabannya sama, **Sungmin tidak menemui mereka hari ini**.

"Kanapa kau menghubungi Yesung seonsaengnim? Harusnya kau menghubungi Wookie bukan?". tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Yesung hyung itu suami wookie noona, jadi aku menghubunginya".

"Mwo?". Donghae membelalakan matanya tak percaya " jadi Yesung seonsaengnim dan Wookie itu suami istri, dan menyembunyikannya? Omona! Apa semua orang di dunia ini sudah gila?". Donghae menggeleng heran. Kyuhyun diam tak memperdulikan ocehan Donghae. Ia tertunduk frustasi menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Drrt.. drrt..

Ponsel Donghae bergetar, tanpa pikir panjang, ia meraih benda hitam kecil dimeja itu.

**From : Kibum**

**Apa kalian mencari Sungmin?**

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya membaca pesan itu. Dengan terampil jemarinya kini menari mengetik balasan pesan Kibum.

**To : Kibum**

**Bagaimana kau tahu? Apa kau bersama Sungmin?**

Send~

Drrt.. drrt..

**From : Kibum**

**Eum, Sungmin bersamaku, tenang, dia baik baik saja, ku mohon jangan beritahu ini pada siapaun termasuk Kyuhyun. Ia perlu menenangkan dirinya sekarang. Keadaanya benar benar buruk.**

**To Kibum :**

**Arra. Gomawo Kibumie.**

Send~

Donghae menghela nafasnya lega, inilah hal buruk yang ia takutkan, dan tak sia sia ia menjadikan Kibum sahabat Sungmin. Ia yakin betul Sungmin tak akan menemui Eunhyuk ataupun Ryeowook. Terbukti Sungmin lebih memilih bersama Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empat bulan sudah berlalu, Kyuhyun pun tanpa lelah mencari Sungmin, begitu juga dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, walaupun sepasang kekasih itu hanya berpura pura saja mencari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedikit berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang dulu. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam, work a holic, bahkan penampilannya pun terlihat lebih dewasa, kaos dan jaket santainya pun lebih sering digantikan dengan kemeja yang sangat menawan ditubuhnya.

Berterimakasihlah pada otak cerdasnya yang membuatnya diterima bekerja part time di salah satu perusahaan besar kota Seoul. Tak bisa dipungkiri, selain otaknya yang cerdas, perusahaan itu adalah milik teman Appa Donghae, pastilah itu mempermudahnya.

Disinilah ia tinggal sekarang, di Apartemen kecil sudut kota Seoul. Ia memang tak ingin merepotkan Donghae terus menerus, dan tak mungkin juga ia kembali kerumah. Ingatlah, namja Cho itu sudah bukan lagi bagian dari keluarganya sekarang.

Kuliah, bekerja, dan mencari Sungmin. Seperti itulah kegiatanya sehari hari, bahkan separuh uangnya ia gunakan untuk menyewa orang mencari Sungmin.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?".

"Bogoshipo Ming~. Jeongmal bogoshipo". Ucap Kyuhyun menatap luar jendela Apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sexy free and single. I'm ready to Binggo!**

Suara yang lebih mirip dengan nyanyian itu mengintrupsi dua yeoja yang sedang bergulat di dapur pagi hari ini. Keduanya tesentak kaget dan saling berpandangan.

"Suara apa itu? Kau mangganti nada dering ponselmu?". Tanya yeoja bermata kelinci dengan aproun merah yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Hehe, itu suara bel Min". Jawab yeoja bermarga Kim itu menampakan wajah tak berdosannya. Yeoja yang dipanggil Min itu terkejut atas penuturan Kibum. Ia pun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Mwo? Kau mengganti suara belnya?". Tanya Sungmin lagi yang hanya dijawab ringisan Kibum.

**Sexy free and single. I'm ready to Binggo!**

"Siapa yang bertamu pagi pagi seperti ini?". Ujar Kibum menengok sekilas pada jam dinding yang tergantung disana.

"Entahlah, biar aku saja yang membukanya". Sahut Sungmin sebelum mematikan kompor dan berjalan ke arah pintu itu.

Ckleekk~

Sungmin tercengang melihat sosok namja bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya, begitu juga dengan namja itu, ia terdiam kaget saat pintu apartemen itu bukanlah di buka oleh pemiliknya, melainkan oleh yeoja yang hampir dijodohkan dengannya beberapa bulan lau.

Hey, semenjak Sungmin tinggal disana, ini bukanlah kali pertamanya Siwon berkunjung, hanya saja mereka tak pernah saling bertemu. Kibum memang pernah bercerita pada Siwon bahwa sekarang ia tinggal bersama teman perempuannya. Dan setiap Siwon mengunjunginya, mereka tak pernah bertemu, entah Sungmin sedang tidur atau pergi berbelanja dan mengajak Boogie jalan jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketiga orang dewasa itu terduduk kaku diruang tamu, teh dihadapan mereka pun hampir mendingin kerena sedari tadi tak mereka sentuh. Mereka sibuk terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing masing sebelum akhirnya Sungmin membuka suaranya.

"Jadi yeoja yang kau maksud saat itu adalah Kibum? Omo~ mengapa kau tak mengatakanya padaku Siwon-ah?". Siwon hanya menyengir kuda kemudian beralih pada Kibum yang menatapnya garang.

"Apa yang kuda ini katakan Min?". Selidik Kibum.

"Dia bilang bahwa dia- ". Perkataan Sungmin terputus saat dengan cepat Siwon memotongnya. "Ya! Jangan di lanjutkan Min".

"Wae? Kenapa kau melarang Sungmin untuk melanjutkannya? Memang apa yang kau katakan hah?". Kibum yang tengah memasang telinganya baik baik menjadi kesal saat Siwon memotong ucapan Sungmin. Dan jadilah yeoja itu berujar ketus dan kembali menatap garang Siwon.

"Kau ini galak sekali, padahal dulu kau sangat anggun dan bersikap lembut padaku".

"Itu dulu, kau dengar? Itu D-U-L-U, jika tak suka pergi saja!".

"Arra, Arra, aku menyukai Kim Kibum baik dulu maupun sekarang, walaupun Kibum yang sekarang menjadi cerewet sekali".

"Ya! Ya! Tutup mulutmu! Jadi apa yang kau katakan pada Sungmin hah?".

"akan ku katakan nanti, agar lebih romantis".

Blush~

Sungmin terkikik geli melihat rona wajah Kibum yang memerah. Siwon tersenyum puas melihatnya. Namja itu memang pandai membuat Kibum yang dingin dan acuh menjadi merona malu seperti sekarang ini.

"Jadi namja yang di jodohkan dengan Sungmin adalah Siwon? Apa Teukie ahjumma dan Kangin Ahjussi memang sudah melupakanku?". Batin Kibum tertuntuk.

"Jadi apa alasanmu datang sepagi ini Siwon-ah?".

"Ah, kau benar Min. Aku datang pagi pagi kerena ingin mengajak Bummie kerumah, Appa dan Eomma ingin bertemu".

"Eh?". Kibum tersentak kaget.

"Ne, Yesung Hyung dan Wookie juga sudah tinggal disana, mereka ingin bertemu dengan mu Bummie-ah".

"Tunggu!". Potong Sungmin "Kenapa Yesung Oppa dan Wookie bisa tinggal dirumahmu?".

"Hehehe, apa aku tak menceritakannya padamu Min? Yesung Hyung adalah Hyung ku, Eomma memaksa Wookie untuk tinggal disana karena Wookie tengah hamil". Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan melayangkan cengiran kudanya- lagi.

"Omo~ aku pikir hanya marga kalian saja yang sama, ternyata kalian benar benar kakak beradik". Ucap Sungmin sedikit berlebihan - menurut Sibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ini?". Alis Kyuhyun berkerut saat Donghae menyodorkan kertas putih kecil padanya.

"Bacalah". Jawab Donghae meletakkan kertas itu dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku sangat terburu buru, tuan Park memintaku untuk menghandle meeting hari ini, setelah itu aku akan ke kantor polisi, mencari tahu apa keberadaan Sungmin sudah ditemukan, nanti saja aku membacanya".

"lupakan meeting bodohmu itu, apa kau lupa? Tuan Park itu adalah teman Appa ku, jadi tak akan dipecat jika kau terlambat, lagi pula aku sudah meminta ijin padanya agar hari ini kau diiburkan?". Jawab Donghae enteng.

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa begitu? Memangnya ada apa sampai kau meminta ijin meliburkanku?".

"bacalah kertas yang aku berikan tadi, itu alamat Sungmin tinggal sekarang". Kyuhyun bungkam, dengan gerakan pelan iya mengambil kertas yang tergelatak manis di meja itu, hatinya berdoa agar apa yang dikatan Donghae adalah nyata.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?". Tanya Kyuhyun setelah membaca deretan huruf yang ditulis disana. Donghae beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Mianhae,aku sudah membohongimu, sebenarnya aku tau dimana Sungmin tinggal, dia tinggal bersama saudara ku, mianhae telah menyembunyikan keberadaannya".

Kyuhyun mematung, ia belum sepenuhnya mencerna kalimat Donghae. "Sungmin butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya Kyu, tapi kurasa kaulah yang lebih buruk saat ini, aku tak tega melihatmu seperti ini, kau mengerikan, kau tak peduli dengan tubuhmu yang meronta lelah". Lanjut Donghae.

Brughhh~

Satu pukulan telak Donghae dapatkan di wajahnya, membuat sudut bibir itu mengeluarkan darahnya. Namja itu terjatuh karena kerasnya pukulan Kyuhyun, sedikit meringis menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di wajahnya.

"Kau…". Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, satu pukulan saja sepertinya tak cukup.

Brughhhh~

"Kau brengsek Hae, mengapa kau tak memberitahu ku hah? Apa kau tahu? Aku sudah seperti orang gila karena tak menemukan Sungmin, aku hampir mati". Bentak Kyuhyun mencrengkram kerah baju Donghae.

"Oh, apa kau juga yang membuat orang suruhanku tak menemukan Sungmin? Alamat itu masih di kota Seoul bukan?". Lanjut Kyuhyun semakin meninggikan suaranya.

Brughhhh~

Kali ini pukulan telak dari tangan Kyuhyun mendarat diperut Donghae. "Jawab bodoh!".

"Bagaimana, uhuk.. aku bisa menjawab, uhuk.. jika kau memukul kuterus pabbo! Uhuk..".

Kyuhyun melepas cengkramannya kasar, membuat Donghae kembali terjatuh. " bukankah aku sudah bilang, bahwa Sungmin butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri, jika kau tak ingin menemui Sungmin sekarang, pukul aku lagi. Palli!". Lanjut Donghae seraya memegangi lukanya.

Kyuhyun berdecak, setelah membaca ulang alamat itu, ia menyambar kunci mobilnya, dan melangkah hendak meninggalkan Donghae. Lebih tepatnya menemui Sungmin berada.

"Kami ikut". Bagai sengatan yang membuat tubuh Kyuhyun berhenti kaku ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara yeoja yang amat ia kenali, suara yeoja yang selama hidupnya ia panggil dengan sebutan Eomma.

"Eomm.. Eomma". Lirih Kyuhyun mencoba menatap wajah sang Eomma- Heechul.

Greepp~

Heechul memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Menangis tersedu dalam pelukan anak yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur tenang berbulan bulan. Mata Kyuhyun memanas, sekuat tenaga ia membendung air mata itu agar tak terjatuh. Setelah Sungmin, Heechul lah yeoja yang amat ia rindukan, jadi pantas jika ia seperti itu.

"Hae-ah". Pekik Eunhyuk setelah melihat kekasihnya terduduk dilantai dengan luka diwajahnya. Ia pun berlari dan memapah tubuh Donghae agar berdiri. "Apa yang terjadi?". Tanya Eunhyuk panik.

"Evil itu memukulku, aish.. pukulannya keras sekali". Keluh Donghae.

"Kyuhyunie, pulanglah". Ujar Heechul setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ani Eomma, sebelum Eomma me-".

"Eomma merestui kalian, eomma sangat merestui kalian, maaf atas keegoisan Eomma, maaf, tak seharusnya Eomma membawa masa lalu Eomma, eomma egois maafkan Eomma". Jerit Heechul tertahan.

"jadi Eomma merestui ku dan Sungmin?". Kyuhyun masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Heechul, mungkin saja namja itu tengah bermimpi.

"sebenarnya Eomma merestui kalian, tapi Eomma terlalu egois, Eomma hanya takut masa lalu Eomma terulang padamu Kyu".

"Mianhae, bukankah aku sudah bukan bagian keluarga Cho lagi? Aku tidak bisa kembali kerumah itu, mianhae Eomma". Ujar Kyuhyun disambut gelengan keras heechul.

"Apa yang kau katakan bodoh! Apa kau memang benar benar ingin kuhapus dari keluarga Cho?". Ucap Hanggeng yang sedari tadi menyenderkan tubuhnya di bibir pintu.

"Appa". Hanggeng melangkah mendekati anak dan istrinya. "Mianhae, maafkan Appa dan Eomma Kyu".

"Appa tak mungkin mengahapus namamu, Appa sangat mencintai kau dan Sungmin, cepat jemput Sungmin,dan kembalilah kerumah, kami sudah merestuimu". Lanjut Hanggeng. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh tegap Hanggeng, menitihkan air matanya disana. "Gomawo Appa, jeongmal gomawo".

Hanggeng melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau fikir membuatmu tak susah, Appa harus bekerja ekstra untuk itu, mana mungkin Appa akan menghapusmu dari keluarga Cho begitu saja". Kyuhyun terkikik tertahan mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Namun tidak dengan Heechul, yeoja paruh baya itu dengan senang hati memberikan hadiah tatapan mematikan untuk suaminya. Seakan manik matanya berucap. –mati-kau-cho-hanggeng-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Kibum pergi dengan Siwon, ia memilih berdiam diri dikamarnya. Hampir lima belas menit Sungmin menatap luar jendela itu. Menatap kosong tanpa maksud apapun. Pipi yang tak se chubby dulu itu pun dibasahi air matanya yang terus mengalir tanpa isakan.

"Kyu, aku merindukanmu, jeongmal bogoshipo". Ucapnya masih meneteskan air atanya.

"Hikss.. apa kau baik baik saja? Apa kau. Hikss, merindukan ku Kyu". Isakan itu akhirnya lolos dari mulut Sungmin. Ia tertunduk seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba menahan isak tangis itu lagi.

Sesaat air matanya sudah mengering, hanya bekasnya saja yang masih nampak diwajah manis itu, ia masih terdiam sebelum suara bel itu menyadarkan lamunannya.

**Sexy free and single. I'm ready to Binggo!**

"Eh? Apa itu Kibum? Cepat sekali mereka kembali?".Sungmin mengusap kasar bekas air mata itu, dan sedikit marapikan penampilannya. Ia tak mau jika Kibum curiga padanya.

**Sexy free and single. I'm ready to Binggo!**

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya saat bel itu kembali di tekan "Aish, kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja". Gerutunya.

**Sexy free and single. I'm ready to Binggo!**

"Tunggu sebentar". Ucapnya sebelum membuka pintu.

"Kenapa cepat se-".

Lidah Sungmin kelu, ia tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, bukan Kibum yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, melainkan namja yang sangat ia rindukan, namja yang sangat ia cintai, namja yang selalu menghantui tidurnya setiap malam, namja yang sangat ingin ia temui. Cho kyuhyun.

"Ming". Tanpa babibu, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin, melesakkan kepalanya diceruk leher yeoja itu, menghirup aroma sang istri dalam dalam.

"Bogoshipo". Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih terdiam, namun manik matanya kini menangkap sosok yang tak kalah ia rindukan, sosok yang sangat ia hormati dan cintai berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hembusan angin malam menerpa Kulit mulus yeoja itu, sesekali ia terpejam sangat angin sejuk itu menerpanya kembali. Ia berjengit kaget saat dirasa tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, melingkar bebas di perutnya.

"Kau disini?". Ucap namja yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun. Sungmin- yeoja itu tersenyum, ia balas memeluk tangan basah Kyuhyun. Namja itu baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya, terlihat jelas dari handuk yang mebalut tubuh sexynya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya kembali, ketika dada naked Kyuhyun menyentuh punggungnya, memberikan sengatan tersendiri baginya. "Kyu".

"Hm?".

"Berjanjilah tak akan meninggalanku?". pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya sebelah pertanda bingung. Sungmin membalikan badannya karena tak urung mendengar jawaban dari sang suami.

"Berjanjilah?". pinta Sungmin lagi.

"bukankah kau dulu sudah menanyakannya? Bahkan kau yang meninggalkanku Ming~".

"Mianhae". Lirih Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, bukankah sekarang kita sudah bersama lagi, aku benar benar bahagia karena Appa dan Eomma akhirnya merestui kita". Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya "kau bahagia?"

"Eum, sangat Kyu".

"Kau tahu Ming~ betapa gilanya aku tanpamu , aku terus menca-".

Chu~

Dengan cepat Sungmin membungkam mulut Kyuhyun yang menurutnya lebih cerewet dibanding dulu, ia tak tau, apakah berpisah dengannya membuat Kyuhyun semakin cerewet atau memang ia tak menyadarinya sedari dulu.

Sungmin sedikit berjinjit untuk tetap menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal itu, Kyuhyun yang semula membelalakan matanya kaget kini sudah menyeringai dibalik Ciuman yang dipimpin Sungmin. Ia patut bangga untuk ini, karena tak pernah Sungmin yang memulainya duluan.

Kyuhyun menahan Pinggang Sungmin agar yeoja itu tak terlalu lelah berjinjit. Sepertinya namja itu sudah tak lagi membiarkan ciumannya dipimpin oleh Sungmin, karena lidahnya kini sudah menerobos pertahanan Sungmin, bergulat, dan membelit lidah yeoja itu.

Tak Sungmin sadari, kedua tangan nya kini mengalung di leher Kyuhyun, menekan tengkuk itu agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibirnya disaat mengerti pasokan udara yang menipis pada paru paru mereka. "Ming bolehkah?".

Sungmin menelan salivanya susah, ia tau apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun, tak ada alasan lagi untuk menolaknya, dan tak mungkin juga Kyuhyun menyetujui jika Sungmin menolak.

"Ming~".

Sungmin mengangguk pelan di ikuti seringaian Kyuhyun, membuat yeoja itu sedikit begidik ngeri. "Aku akan berlaku lembut Ming". ujar Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga Sungmin.

Mereka pun kembali berciuman. Karena sadar posisi mereka yang tengah dibalkon kamar itu, Kyuhyun berinisiatif menggegdong tubuh Sungmin ala bridal style kedalam kamar tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. merebahkan tubuh mungil itu dengan perlahan di ranjang berukuran tak begitu besar miliknya. ah bukan, milik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Saranghae Ming".

"Nado Saranghempppptt ".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E.N.D/EPILOG**

**kyaaaaaa~ lagi lagi cerita geje datang...**

** omo~~~ feel nya ga dapet, alur nya ngebut.*geleng geleng kepala***

**hehe, author lagi keteteran minggu ini.. jadilah update lama, dan author buat cepet alurnya.. mian mengecewakan... *bow**

**apa beneran END? **

**iyaaaaaa... seperti janji author, author udah buat Happy End buat KyuMin.**

**akhirnya mereka direstuin juga.. kyaaaa~~ *rock ceremony bareng heebum*  
**

**tapi tenang, author udah nyiapin epilognya kok, malah jauh sebelum capter ini dibuat -_-!**

**buat yang penasaran kelanjutan Yewook, Haehyuk, sama Sibum, dijawab di epilog nanti ya... **

**terimakasih masih bersedia membaca dan mereview nya. author ngucapin banyak banyak terima kasih buat chingudeul semua... **

***tebar kissue Kyuhyun*^^**

**jangan lupa Review lagi...**

**ANYEONG...**

**Re Review :**

**ZaAra evilKyu :** Ming kabooor chingu... T.T hueee... tenang, udah ketemu kok... :)

OMO~.. typo penulisan nama? mianhamnida, jeongmal mianhamnida... *bow

Fighting ! gomawo, Review lagi ne...

**kyuqie :** ne Chingu, mulai beres, dan KyuMin juga nyusul beres deh...

kkk~,maafkan author yang pemalas ini chingu... maen lompat aja, tau tau udah ditampar aja tuh Ming. kkk~ mian... gomawo, Review lagi ne...

**DIANA :** kyaaaa~ *bantu tutup mata*

ne.. ada ada aja si Wookie, ne saeng, hueee kasian Ming. *usap pipi*

omo~ dunia nyata? Siwon yang pelukan di drama korea aja Eonni udah histeri, apalagi kalo beneran.? T.T

Ming kabooooor saeng, tapi tenang.. udah ketemu kok.. gomawo, Review lagi ne...

**amalia :** ne Chingu... bener bener butuh perjuangan..

Ming ga kenapa kenapa, cuma kaboooooor doang #plakk . tapi tenang.. udah ketemu kok.. gomawo, Review lagi ne...

**Miss key :** ah kependekan ya? Mianhae *bow, saya usahakan buat yang panjang buat chapter selanjutnya. gomawo, Review lagi ne...

**Aya : chapter 3 :** ne, cemburunya udah meletup letup. gomawo, Review lagi ne...

**Aya : chapter 4 :** iya... salahin yang buka pintu ya... kkk~ gomawo, Review lagi ne...

**Aya : chapter 5 :**Chukkae... *tebar ddangko*

kkk~ mulai sekarang restuin ya.. yewook couple favorite author juga soalnya...kkk~ gomawo, Review lagi ne...

**Aya : chapter 6 :** kalo mau minta sama Ming aja.. *ditimpuk Kyu*. gomawo, Review lagi ne...

**Aya : chapter 7 :** malakukan. tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt *sensor* ne wookie harus lebih hati hati tuh.. gomawo, Review lagi ne...

**Aya : chapter 8 :** *kipaskipas pake duit* ne, uri wookie emang daebak actingnya.. hehehe, udah direstuin kok. gomawo, Review lagi ne...

**KMs :** hehe, *garukgaruk pala*. gomawo, Review lagi ne...

**JewelsStar :** Aseeeeeek ... *yosh* ne chingu tinggal KyuMin, dan sekarang udah direstuin deh...

iya chingu, saya juga ga tega nulisnya *usap pipi Ming*

Ming kabooor chingu... T.T hueee... tenang, udah ketemu kok... :)

hwaiting! gomawo, Review lagi ne...

**wuhan :** ne chingu, ini udah aku bales review nya, tapi belum ngetik ff nya... *nyengir kuda* gomawo, Review lagi ne...

**evilbunny :** ne chingu. gomawo, Review lagi ne...


	10. Chapter 10

**Anyeong... Epilog ff geje datang... *tebar ddangko**

**terima kasih sudah mengikuti ff ini, terima kasih juga sudah mau baca dan review... **

**bener bener terharu, karena author baru pertama kalinya nyelesein ff..**

**ah.. ngomong ngomong tentang NC, di epilog ini author selipkan sedikit, jadi maaf kalo mengecewakan chingeduel semua... **

**nggak banyak omong deh.. langsung aja ne...**

**MY DONGSAENG AND MY LOVE**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rate : T nyenggol M**

**Warning : GS | Typo(s) | Membosankan | Ide cerita yang pasaran**

**Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka masing masing**

**^Happy Reading^**

Plop~

Suara kecil itu terdengar saat permen lollipop berperisa stroberi itu dilepaskan dari kuluman yeoja mungil yang tengah duduk dibangku panjang taman itu. Kaki yang sedari tadi di goyangkan pun terhenti saat namja yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua darinya mengucapkan sesuatu.

Ditolehkan kepalanya dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca kaca pada namja disebelahnya itu. Namun namja itu tetap asik memainkan rubik yang diperoleh dari sang Appa dua hari yang lalu. Entah tak tau atau memang tak mau tau bahwa yeoja mungil itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Jadi Jongie Oppa tak mau bermain dengan Minhyunie lagi?"

"Sepertinya begitu"

Hiks~

Satu isakna lolos dar mulut mungil yeoja bernama Minhyun itu, membuat namja yang dipanggil Jongie atau Jongwook tepatnya menoleh kearahanya.

"Hiks… Jongie Oppa jahat, kenapa Jongie Oppa tak mau bermain dengan Minhyunie lagi? Hiks… hueee… ".

"Eh? Jangan menangis Minhyunie, Uljima".

"tapi Jongie Oppa tak mau bermain dengan Minhyunie lagi, Minhyunie ingin tetap bermain dengan Oppa, Minhyunie juga ingin bermain dengan dongsaeng Oppa nanti".

Jongwook menghela nafasnya bak pria dewasa, meletakan tangan kirinya dibahu Minhyun dan menatapnnya lekat. "Baiklah, Oppa akan tetap bermain dengan Minhyunie, jika dongsaeng Oppa sudah lahir kita akan main bersama, tapi Minhyunie jangan nangis ne. Arrachi?".

Mata bulat Minhyun berbinar dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Senyum lima jari pun terlukis di wajah kelewat imutnya itu, membuat pipi chubby itu terangkat keatas.

"Jinjja?".

"Eum".

Sesaat mereka kembali sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing masing. Namja kecil bermata sabit yang berbalut jaket biru tebal itu masih asik dengan rubik yang semakin acak acakan, sementara yeoja disebelahnya, ia masih menikmati loliponya yang semakin mengecil.

"Oppa, jika bayi diperut Wookie ahjumma ada dua, berikan Minhyunie satu ne, Minhyunie juga ingin punya Dongsaeng".

"Eh? Mana boleh seperti itu Minhyunie".

Minhyun kembali kecewa mendengarnya, mata bulatnya pun kembali berkaca kaca.

"Tapi Minhyunie ingin punya Dongsaeng juga".

"Ah begini saja, Appa pernah bilang, anak kecil seperti kita bisa mempunyai dongsaeng jika Appa dan Eomma mau berusaha".

"Jinjja?".

Binar binar itu kembali terpancar dari raut wajah Minhyun. Walau ia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan teman satu tahun diatasnya itu. Begitu juga dengan Jongwook, ia juga tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Hanya mengulang kata sang Appa saja. Yang mereka tau, mereka bisa mempunyai dongsaeng. Hanya itu.

"Ne, Minhyunie bilang saja pada Kyuhyun Ahjussi dan Sungmin Ahjumma, ottokke?".

"Arraseo, Minhyunie akan bilang pada Appa dan Eomma jika Appa sudah kembali dari Jepang nanti".

Minhyun beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian membenarkan topi hangat yang bertengger dikepalanya, menyisakan poni dan ujung rambut lurus sebahunya saja. Jongwook mengangguk mantap dan ikut beranjak dari duduknya.

"Oppa, Minhyunie pulang dulu ne, Anyeong Oppa".

Baru beberapa meter Minhyun melangkah, tiba tiba kaki mungilnya terhenti, seakan melupakan sesuatu, ia membalikan badanya menghampiri Jongwook yang masih berdiri disana.

"Apa ada yang tertinggal? Kenapa kembali?".

Chu~

Secepat kilat Minhyun mencium pipi sedikit chubby milik Jongwook, sang empunya hanya berdiri kaku dan berbulshing ria mendapat kecupan itu. Sementara si pelaku sudah lebih dulu lari menjauhinya. Walau masih terkejut, ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan Minhyun yang sudah menjauh.

"Anyeong Oppa…".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cho Sungmin adalah nama dari yeoja yang terus menggeliat pasrah dalam kungkungan namja jangkung yang tak lain adalah suaminya, Cho Kyuhyun. Peluh keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh naked mereka, namun sepertinya sang suami tak urung lelah mengerjai tubuh sang istri, walau sudah terhitung tiga jam untuk malam ini.

Brugh~

Kyuhyun terjatuh persis di atas tubuh mungil Sungmin, membuat tubuh naked mereka menempel sempurna. Ini sudah kali ketiganya namja itu terjatuh setelah mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan di dalam Sungmin. Namun bukan Cho Kyuhyun jika cukup dengan beberap ronde saja, namja itu bahkan masih sanggup melewati tiga sampai empat ronde setelahnya.

Setelah dirasa tenaganya sedikit terkumpul, ia kembali memposisikan tubuhnya, menatap wajah sang istri yang terkesan err~ sexy akibat peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. Dan jangan lupakan, bibir plump yang sudah membengkak akibat cumbuan Kyuhyun, membuat namja yang gemar menyeringai itu ingin cepat cepat 'memakan' nya lagi.

"Kau lelah Ming~". Bisik Kyuhyun seraya mengecup daun telinga Sungmin.

"Hahh.. nehh.. sangat lelahh kyuhh..". jawab Sungmin sekenanya tanpa membuka kedua matanya. Mulut mungilnya sengaja ia buka sedikit agar udara itu cepat masuk pada paru paru yang sudah meronta sesak. Hey! Itu terlihat amat sangat menggoda bagi Kyuhyun.

"Tiga ronde lagi saja Ming~".

Sungmin membuka matanya lebar mendengar kata kata Kyuhyun. Ia tak tau bagaimana jadinya jika harus melewati tiga ronde lagi. "Andwe, aku benar benar lelahh kyuhhh".

Chu~

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin cepat. Lalu tersenyum manis pada Sungmin. "Ne.. Ne.. bagaimana kalau sekali lagi ?".

"Ahh.. hemppttt…". Belum sempat menjawab, bibir tebal itu sudah kembali menempel pada bibir merah Sungmin, melumatnya penuh napsu, membuat Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah dibalik bungkaman bibir Kyuhyun.

"Ah Kyuuuh~"

"Minghhh~".

Mereka kembali mendesah saat lagi lagi cairan milik Kyuhyun menyapa rahim Sungmin. Baiklah, sepertinya namja itu melupakan janj i-sekali-lagi- nya, terbukti karena Kyuhyun belum hendak mengakhiri malam panjangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh? Hyunie sudah bangun". Ucap Sungmin ketika manik matanya menangkap siluet sang anak tengah meminum sekotak susu stroberi diruang makan.

"Ne Eomma". Jawabnya datar lalu meminum susunya kembali.

"Kau lapar? Kenapa tak membangunkan Eomma? Eomma bisa buatkan makanan untukmu".

"Hyunie sudah membangunkan Eomma, Hyunie berteriak tapi Eomma tak menjawabnya".

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, Eomma tidur larut malam lagi? Apa yang Eomma lakukan memang?". Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, yeoja mungil itu tampak kesal, pasalnya ini bukan kali pertamanya ia terlantar dipagi hari. Hampir saja dulu ia akan membolos sekolah karena Eomma dan Appanya tak kunjung bangun, dan beruntunglah bahwa hari ini adalah hari libur.

"Ah itu… eh Minhyunie tidak merindukan Appa hm? Appa mu sudah pulang dari jepang sayang". Jawab Sungmin mengalihkan pertanyaan anaknya.

"Jinjja Eomma?".

"Ne, ayo bangunkan Appamu. Lalu Hyunie mandi dengan Appa ne, bukankah hari ini kita akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Eunhae?".

"Eum". Minhyun mengangguk lucu seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, Eomma juga akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APPAAA..". teriak Minhyun memenuhi kamar bernuansa elegan itu. Sepertinya yeoja kecil itu memang sangat merindukan Appa tercintanya. Tak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas. Ia langsung saja menerjang, manindih, dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Jangan lupa, kecupan bertubi tubi pun ia berikan sebagai ucapan selamat datang.

"Aigohhh.. uhhuk.. apa sesak chagiihh". Ujar Kyuhyun setelah kesadaranya kembali lebih cepat sepenuhnya. "Kau merindukan Appa hm?".

"Ne Appa, Hyunie saaaaaangat merindukan Appa".

Chu~

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir mungil Minhyun seperti yang biasa dilakukannya dipagi hari. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya bersandar di punggung ranjang dan tetap memangku Minhyun.

"Appa, Minhyunie ingin meminta sesuatu pada Appa".

"Arra, Arra, Appa tau, Hyunie ingin PSP baru kan? Appa sudah membelikan untuk mu sayang, asali dari jepang, berwarna Pink, dan ada gambar pororo nya".

"Ani".

"Eh?"

"Ne Appa, Hyunie tak ingin PSP baru lagi, Hyunie inging dongsaeng". Ujar Minhyun sedikit melakukan aegyo, seperti itulah jika yeoja mungil penyuka kartun pororo ini membujuk Appanya.

"Hyunie ingin punya dongsaeng?". Ulang Kyuhyun masih menatap bingung Minhyun.

"Ne, Jongie Oppa bilang sebantar lagi Jongie Oppa akan punya dongsaeng, Hyunie juga ingin punya dongsaeng Appaaaaa". Rengek Minhyun. Tak taukah bahwa Appa tercintanya itu sudah mengeluarkan Senyum evil kebanggaannya.

"Ne chagi, Appa dan Eomma akan memberikanmu dongsaeng".

Raut wajah senang benar benar terlukis diwajah imut itu. Menurutnya, Appa nya ini memang sangat hebat, selalu mengiyakan permintaannya, maka dari itu tak jarang ia lebih memilih meminta pada sang Appa dari pada sang Eomma.

"Appa yang klian bicarakan, ayo cepat mandi". Intrupsi Sungmin melihat suami dan anaknya dari depan pintu kamar dengan spatula di tangannya.

"Ah baiklah, ayo kita mandi chagi". Ajak Kyuhyun lalu menggendong tubuh Minhyun.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?".

"Ani Eomma, hanya obrolan orang dewasa saja".

"ck.." decak Sungmin kesal yang kemudian tersenyum manis setelah dua sosok yang amat ia cintai menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana ruangan besar itu terlihat sangat ramai, banyaknya balon yang menghias di setiap sudut membuat banyak anak kecil yang ada disana berkicau senang.

Eunhae, sang pemilik pesta terus berlarian kesana kemari menghampiri teman temannya, di pesta ulang tahun ketiganya itu ia benar benar tampak senang, mengingat sang Appa yang pengusaha sukses mengundang boyband terkenal favoritnya Super Junior.

"Noonaaaa". Teriak Eunhae, katika kaluarga Cho kecil memasuki ruangan besar itu. Tak perlu berfikir lama, namja kecil itu langsung saja berlari memeluk tubuh Minhyun, Noona kesayangannya.

"Sengil chukkae Eunhae-ah". Ujar Minhyun sambil menyodorkan kado berupa boneka Monyet berukuran setengah badan nya.

"Gomawo Noona". Jawab Eunhae lucu lalu memeluk tubuh Minhyun lagi.

"Kalian sudah datang?". Ucap Eunhyuk menghampiri mereka disusul dengan Donghae.

"Ne Hyukie". jawab Sungmin.

"Kau sudah kembali dari Jepang Kyu". Giliran Donghae yang bertanya.

"Ne Hyung, aku tiba di korea tadi malam". Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun mengangguk. "Pastamu mewah juga Hyung, padahal kau kan pelit, dan ku dengar kau juga mengundang super junior". Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau bilang pelit hah? Aku mana mungkin pelit, apa lagi untuk anakku sendiri". Kesal Donghae. Yang lain pun terkikik geli mendengar namja pemilik Lee Group itu menggerutu kesal.

"Yesung Oppa, Wookie, Kibum Dan Siwon ada dimana?". Sambung Sungmin.

"Ah, mereka disana, ayo kesana, Jongwook dan Sibum juga ada disana". Jawab Eunhyuk

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo Noona, Eunhae kenalkan cama hyung eunhae, altis loh".

"Jinjja? Apa tampan?".

"Tentu noona, tampan cepelti eunhae dan Appa".

"Tapi Appa Noona juga tampan".

"Kuyun ahjucci? Alla, alla, Kuyun Ahjucci juga tampan".

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, ayo kenalkan Noona pada artis itu".

"Ayook noona, noona tau, ada yang milip dengan Appa, namanya juga sama, tapi tetap tampan Appa".

"Jinjja? Apa ada yang seperti Appa noona juga?."

"Entahlah, tapi Hyung yang paling muda menulut Eunhae dia milip dengan Kuyun ahjussi?".

"Apa ada yang mirip dengan Jongie oppa juga?".

"TIDAAAKKK!".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah acara ulang tahun Eunhae, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang tak ada kegiatan lain, karena hari sudah berubah gelap. Dan Minhyun, yeoja mungil itu sudah terlelap sejak perjalanan pulang tadi.

"Ini". Kyuhyun menyodorkan lembaran kecil pada Sungmin yang tengah menyisir rambutnya.

"Apa ini?". Tanya Sungmin. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah memeluk tubuh istrinya, menyesap aroma vanilla yang menyeruak dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Alamat? Alamat siapa?". Tanya Sungmin lagi setelah membaca tulisan pada kertas itu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin. "aku sudah mencari tahu tentang keberadaan orang tuamu seperti yang mau Ming~, dan menurut info yang kudapat, itulah alamatnya".

"Jinjja? Kau menemukan keberadaan rang tua ku Kyu? Gomawo Kyu, Gomawo".

"Tapi…". Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat alis Sungmin berkerut pertanda tak mengerti.

"itu bukan alamat tempat tinggal Ming, itu alamat pemakaman". Lanjut Kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam, ia tau apa yang di maksud Kyuhyun, ia memang sedih jika benar orang tuanya sudah meninggal, tapi tak lebih baik jika tak tau siapa orang tuanya.

"Ah.. aku mengerti Kyu, walaupun aku memang tak di ijinkan Tuhan untuk bertemu mereka, setidaknya aku tau siapa orang tuaku, aku masih bisa memberi penghormatan ku walau hanya pada makamnya saja".

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, kembali memeluk tubuh istrinya, sesaat mereka terdiam, sebelum Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu.

"Ming, kau tau? Hyunie berkata padaku dia ingin dongsaeng Ming?".

"Jangan bawa bawa anakmu sebagai alasan Kyu".

"Aku tak bohong Ming, Hyunie sendiri yang mengatakannya". Jawab Kyuhyun semangat, meyakinkan Sungmin dengan perkataannya barusan. "Bagaimana kalo kita mengabulkan permintaan Hyunie, kajja?".

"baiklah, tapi tak malam mini, aku lelah". Tolak Sungmin, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur King Zise itu.

"Ayolah Ming~". Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik".

"Shireo Kyu, aku benar benar lelah".

"Ming~". Rengek Kyuhyun lagi yang langsung ditatap tajam Sungmin.

"Arra Arra, tak malam ini". Ujar Kyuhyun kecewa. Sungmin tersenyum hangat, kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah memberi penghormatan, Sungmin berdiri sejenak menatap gundukan tanah yang kemungkinan adalah makam sang Eomma, ia sedikit terpukul karena tak pernah melihat Eomma nya sekali pun. Tapi ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya bukan? Masih ada Hanggeng dan Heechul, orang tua yang sangat mencintai nya.

Kyuhyun masih setia merangkul istrinya, Sungmin memang tak menangis, tapi ia tau bahwa istrinya itu tengah bersedih. Semantara sang anak Minhyun, ia sedang bermain sendiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hey kalian sedang apa". Suara yeoja yang tak asing di telinga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, membuat mereka menoleh kearahnya.

"Eunhyuk Noona". Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kalian kemari?". Tanya Donghae yang juga ikut bersama Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhae? Tentu saja namja kecil itu sudah menghampiri noona kesayangannya dan bermain bersama.

"Kau kanapa kemakam orang tua ku Ming?". Tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam, mereka saling berpandangan. Hey! Mereka kemakam Eomma Sugmin kan? Bukan orang tua Eunhyuk.

"Aku kemakam Eomma kandungku Hyuk, Kyuhyun sudah mencari tau keberadaan Eomma ku, tapi ternyata Eomma ku sudah meninggal belasan tahun lalu". Jawab Sungmin.

"Mwo? Kau bilang makam Eomma mu Min? Ini makam Eomma ku juga, dan sebelahnya adalah makam Appa ku".

"Mwo?". Kaget Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Air mata Eunhyuk menetes, ia sadar, jika memang makam Eomma nya adalah makam Eomma Sungmin juga, berarti mereka adalah kakak adik.

"Jadi kau anak yang Eomma ceritakan padaku? Yang hilang diculik ketika masih bayi?". Tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar.

Mata Sungmin merabun tertutup air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ia tak percaya jika memang Eunhyuk adalah dongsaengnya.

"Eomma pernah bercerita padaku, sebelum menikah dengan Appa bahwa anaknya diculik ketika masih bayi, jadi itu kau Min?".

"Kau Dongaseng ku?". Ucap Sungmin masih tak percaya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap mereka bahagia.

"Ne Min, walau kita berbeda Appa, kau tetap Eonni ku bukan?".

Sungmin mengangguk cepat, lalu memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat, menangis haru di pelukan Eunhyuk, ia sangat bersyukur, masih mempunyai saudara di dunia ini, terlebih, Dongsaengnya itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Appa, jika cudah besar nanti, aku akan meikah dengan Hyunie noona". Ucap Eunhae kini sudah berada di tengah tengah mereka.

"Shireo, Noona akan menikah dengan Jongie oppa saja". Tolak Minhyun memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Tidak boleh noona, noona harus menikah dengan uenhae. Alla". Titah Eunhae.

"Shireo".

"Iya".

"Shireo"

"iya".

"Apa ini akan terulang seperti Kau dan Sungmin Kyu?". Ucap Eunhyuk seraya menggeleng heran melihat dua malaikat kecil di depannya. Sedangkan yang ditanya, hanya menggaruk garuk kepalanya salah tingkah.

.

.

.

**-END-**

**GOMAWO.. JEONGMAL GOMAWO CHINGUDEUL...**

**berjumpa di ff selanjutnya lagi...  
**

**GOMAWO GOMAWO..**

***hormat ala oppadeul...**


End file.
